Alien Kaiser
by MirrorWalker
Summary: No importa que tan pequeño o insignificante parezca un pensamiento o acción estos pueden tener los más grandes de los cambios. Sigue la historia de un Ben más maduro y frío mientras descubre qué hacer con su nueva maldición al viajar por la tierra y la galaxia encontrándose con aliados y enemigos. Advertencia: asesinatos, torturas, entre otras cosas. Imagen: Ron Whiskey.
1. Chapter 1

El fuego del cambio

Era el inicio de sus vacaciones y por supuesto estaban más que felices por irse de viaje, salir de la aburrida y tediosa rutina y disfrutar de todas las aventuras que podían venir en su camino, sobre todo porque viajaban con alguien al que casi nunca veían, su abuelo Max Tennyson. Los primos no se agradaban mucho y les gustaba burlarse del otro cuando pudieran, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaban del otro, aún más si es que uno de ellos llegaba a meterse en problemas, y siempre terminaban perdonándose, eran más como hermanos. Sus vacaciones eran de dos meses y medio por lo que sus padres les planearon viajar con su abuelo por todo el país en su casa rodante lo que al principio parecía entretenido, excitante, pero después de los primeros minutos de viaje se aburrieron de inmediato como los niños que eran, solo les interesaba llegar a un lugar y jugar, el viaje todavía no entraba en su concepción de entretención. Se abuelo se reía al ver lo aburridos que estaban, les recordaba que tenían la misma actitud que sus padres cuando ellos eran chicos.

\- hey quieren relajarse, pronto vamos a llegar al campamento cerca del lago y ahí vamos a poder armar la tienda, armar una fogata, asar malvaviscos para luego comerlos y mhhh, deliciosos- se chupeteó los dedos mientras comía dichos malvaviscos imaginarios. Los primos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

\- eso lo dices porque a ti te gusta, no tienes ni idea de lo que nos gusta o sino no estaríamos en este eterno viaje a acampar- se quejó Ben.

\- es verdad, no deberíamos ir a lugares que no nos gustan- agregó Gwen. El abuelo se llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla mientras ponía una cara de reflexión.

\- a ver... como yo soy el que los está llevando en una casa rodante donde pueden dormir y comer siendo que además yo soy el que pagaré por todos sus gastos- explicaba mientras hacia gestos en el aire- me parece justo que ustedes decidan- dijo al final con una sonrisa junto con un ligero aplauso. Como los primos estaban tan aburridos, ellos fallaron en notar el sarcasmo contenido en sus palabras.

\- ¡en serio!- gritaron felices. Su abuelo seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- NO- dijo cambiando drásticamente su expresión- como yo estoy a cargo yo decidiré a donde ir y a donde vamos a divertirnos, así que será mejor que aprendan a divertirse a los lugares que vallamos ¿me entendieron?- terminó con un tono autoritario. Los primos se miraron nerviosos, definitivamente no se esperaban una reacción así por parte de su abuelo. Los dos suspiraron rendidos.

\- si abuelo. Su abuelo no dijo nada, solo sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Ben quién estaba demasiado aburrido decidió apoyar la cabeza entre la ventana y el asiento y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de dormirse, no funcionó por todo el movimiento del vehículo. Gwen al cerrar los ojos quiso imitar la idea, pero luego de tratar por diez minutos y notar que no había diferencia se rindió y miro perdidamente el camino.

El sol se estaba colocando y los Tennyson se encontraban montando campamento. Los primos no se encontraban tan aburridos ahora que tenían algo que hacer en vez de estar sentados en los asientos de la casa rodante sin poder hacer nada más que mirar por la ventana en aburrimiento. Max estaba preparando la fogata al reunir troncos, piedras y rocas donde los tres podrían sentarse a disfrutar de los malvaviscos mirando las estrellas y tal vez contar historias de sus propios viajes, un poco exagerados para engancharlos un poco. Pueden que ahora no lo apreciaran, pero él estaba seguro de que en algún momento de sus vidas, y ojala dentro del mismo viaje, lo fueran a disfrutar y recordarían lo genial que fue o pudo haber sido y lo tontos que fueron al no aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían frente a sus ojos. Cuando el sol ya se había escondido definitivamente, el oscuro cielo cubriendo la tierra y las estrellas se iluminaron en su eterno telar negro, todo el campamento ya estaba terminado. Los tres se sentaron a tostar malvaviscos en silencio preguntándose qué hacer o cómo rellenar el silencio. Ben estaba distraído y aburrido a pesar de que quería comer los malvaviscos. Finalmente, después de varios minutos en que nada sucedía y de escuchar los murmullos de su abuelo quien parecía tener problemas para recordar algo, no soportó más lo pasivo que era toda esta actividad, él quería algo con que entretenerse o al menos moverse. Agarró un puñado de malvaviscos y se los echo al bolsillo.

\- hey qué crees que estás haciendo- comentó Gwen enojada al ver la acción de Ben. Él se levantó y miró a los dos con una expresión de enojo y aburrimiento.

\- me voy a explorar, no me esperen- dijo cortantemente. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a adentrarse en el oscuro bosque que apenas era alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna. Gwen quiso comentar algo, pero fue detenida por su abuelo.

\- déjalo ir, estos bosques son seguros así que no hay forma en las que él se meta en problemas- dijo con un tono bastante relajado mientras su sonrisa nunca se alteró. Gwen se sentó y se concentró en su malvavisco que, para su horror, estaba quedando negro. Por otro lado Max estaba disfrutando los suyos que estaban bien cocinados.

Caminó por varios minutos sin objetivo alguno, sin meta que cumplir o destino que llegar, solo quería caminar para ocupar su mente. Su paseo pudo haber resultado mucho más relajante si no fuera porque cada cierto rato se tropezaba o chocaba con alguna rama que estaba escondida en la oscuridad, menos mal que la luna alumbraba un poco o no podría haber llegado tan lejos, lo más probable es que se hubiera frustrado otra vez y se hubiera echado en el piso a mirar las estrellas a calmarse, en realidad lo que sintiera que fuera mejor, tal vez los dos al mismo tiempo. De vez en cuando mientras caminaba miraba hacia el cielo y admiraba las estrellas. Esas eternas luces del cielo eran magnificas a su parecer, las encontraba intrigantes y el hecho de que estuvieran tan lejos le fascinaba, al menos eso significaba que jamás tendría que lidiar con ellas y que jamás le aburrirían. Mientras observaba el cielo se dio cuenta de algo muy brillante se movía a través del cielo dejando una hermosa estela. Como un rayo que golpeó su mente él recordó el nombre de eso que estaba viendo, estrella fugaz. Al verla la estrella fugaz por un par de segundos más se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado lento como para ser estrella fugaz, más bien era un meteorito cayendo en la atmósfera envuelto en llamas, por un momento pensó que ambos términos podrían ser el mismo y se confundió. Volviendo al presente, esa idea del meteorito le dio un poco de terror debido a lo que había visto en la tele que fue un meteorito lo que terminó con la vida de los dinosaurios en la tierra. Después de observar por otros segundos más se dio cuenta de que la trayectoria no apuntaba hacia su dirección por lo que se relajó y siguió observando, admirando, tal vez este viaje no fue tan malo después de todo. De pronto se le helo la sangre, fue tan repentino, pero solo pudo hacer una cosa, agacharse. En el momento que lo hizo un sonido ensordecedor junto a un flujo de aire muy fuerte y caliente cruzó sobre él, amenazándolo con quemarlo. Casi al instante un temblor extremadamente fuerte sacudió la tierra que lo tumbó en el piso.

Todos los campistas del área notaron como un meteorito se había estrellado en el bosque, pero esto preocupo en especial a dos personas.

\- ¿crees que Ben este bien?- preguntó Gwen mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio. El abuelo la miró de vuelta con una expresión muy sería y al notar lo preocupada que estaba cambió su expresión a una mucho más amigable.

\- no te preocupes, nadie ha salido lastimado por un meteorito en la historia de la humanidad, créeme él está bien- respondió. Esas palabras calmaron un poco a Gwen, pero no le quitaron la preocupación de encima debido a que según lo que recordaba Ben era extremadamente bueno en atrayendo problemas.

\- ¿no crees que sería mejor ir detrás de él?

\- conociéndolo el vendrá a gritarnos encima lo que pasó, no te preocupes él está bien- respondió con una sonrisa. La verdad es que él estaba preocupado porque eso había estado extremadamente cerca, pero lo que más le molestaba era la trayectoria que había tomado la roca de repente cayendo sobre el bosque, no había nada natural en cambios repentinos como ese y podría significar problemas, se prepararía en caso de que fuera algo fuera de lo común.

Ben se acercó hacia donde supuestamente había caído el meteorito. Caminó por un minuto cuando logró ver el cráter que se había formado. Él no sabía mucho sobre fuerzas de impacto, pero encontró muy extraño que el cráter era muy chico para el tamaño del meteorito. Se acercó más al cráter para ver el meteorito y cuando estuvo encima logró ver una esfera de metal perfecta. Por un momento le dio el enorme impulso de tocarlo, o sea quién desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta, ignorando por completo que todavía estaba ardiendo con calor. En el momento que acercó la mano, soportando el calor que emanaba, la esfera se abrió rebelando un extraño objeto que tenía una forma similar a la de un reloj, ahí en ese momento el impacto que genero el extraño artefacto le ganó a cualquier otro impulso o noción que tuviera en sí en ese momento e ignoró por completo que acababa de caer un artefacto extraño del cielo, posiblemente del espacio exterior, con un reloj en su interior. Siguió acercando su mano entonces algo totalmente fuera de su expectativa ocurrió, el extraño reloj salto hacia su muñeca izquierda y se adhirió fuertemente. Ben se vio presa del pánico y empezó a gritar mientras sacudía su brazo para sacarse el extraño objeto. Al darse cuenta de que agitar el brazo no servía de nada empezó a golpearlo contra todo lo que podía encontrar, pero tampoco surtía efecto. En la desesperación trató de hacer algo que claramente no podía funcionar, trato de sacárselo con la ayuda de su mano libre y en ese momento el extraño reloj hizo que algo se desprendiera parcialmente y proyectara un holograma de una extraña figura. Ahí su curiosidad superó por poco su miedo, además de que pensaba que tal vez si seguía experimentando con eso tal vez, solo tal vez, podría sacárselo de encima. Empezó a manipular el pedazo que estaba proyectando el holograma y a medida que lo hacía girar el holograma cambiaba. Se preguntó que sucedería si lo presionaba y lo hizo cuando el holograma proyectaba una figura humanoide.

Sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se desgarraba y regeneraba constantemente a una rapidez de vértigo, fue algo muy doloroso que su joven mente no había estado ni cerca de experimentar y lo único que quería era que se terminara, que se desmayara o algo parecido y que el dolor cesara. El intenso y agudo dolor solo duro media fracción de segundo, pero para él se sintió como una eternidad. Cuando abrió los ojos notó que todo estaba igual, cuando trató de pensar la cabeza le dolió enormemente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pero se detuvo al notar algo que estaba muy mal ¡Su mano estaba en llamas! De nuevo empezó a entrar en pánico, trato de apagar su brazo solo para darse cuenta rápidamente de que su brazo derecho no era lo único que estaba en llamas, sino que su brazo izquierdo también y fracciones de segundo más tarde notó que todo su cuerpo aparentemente estaba envuelto en llamas, consumiéndolo, desesperándose aún más. Se tiró al piso, rodó con todas sus fuerzas, hizo todo lo posible para apagarse, pero era inútil. Mientras trataba de apagarse encendió un par árboles y ramas cecas que estaban en el piso. Al ver como los árboles se empezaron a quemar se sintió demasiado culpable y un sentimiento terrible lo azotó, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, llevaba quemándose por un buen rato y no sentía dolor, de hecho, se sentía completamente normal y las llamas de alrededor le daban una sensación de alivio, como si fuese correcto estar rodeado fuego. En ese entonces se miró lo que podía verse de cuerpo y notó que la forma de su cuerpo había cambiado, aparte de estar eternamente cubierto en llamas parecía tener pedazos de roca incrustado en su cuerpo. El ruido de un árbol quebrándose y sucumbiendo en llamas trajo a Ben de vuelta a la realidad. Entró nuevamente en pánico al ver como todo estaba sucumbiendo ante las llamas y lo rápido que ellas se estaban esparciendo a través de toda la vegetación del bosque. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado y quería a su abuelo.

Mientras miraba el cielo se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño tono naranjo, señal de que el sol se estaba alzando lo que la descolocó un poco.

\- abuelo cuanto rato llevamos acá afuera, ya puedo ver los rayos del sol en el cielo- comentó Gwen extrañada. El abuelo frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cielo y como Gwen, él también notó el tono naranjo del cielo, pero eso le trajo una inmensa duda. Miro a sus alrededores y notó que la fuente venía del bosque.

\- no es el sol sino un incendio que está sucediendo dentro del bosque- comentó alarmado, pero manteniendo su compostura. Gwen se sintió un poco asustada al escuchar que un incendio se había iniciado en un bosque que no estaba tan lejos de ellos.

\- debió de haber sido un campista un poco idiota que se descuidó lo suficiente para armar ese escándalo... En ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño, pero muy importante detalle y no fue el único.

\- ¡Ben!- exclamaron con horror los dos al mismo tiempo.

Estaba aterrorizado, trataba de apagar las llamas, pero lo único que podía hacer era empeorar la situación. Se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada para ayudar, solo podía empeorar las cosas y eso le traía demasiada angustia. Él ya no tenía miedo sino que ahora era presa del horror y el pánico.

\- ¡BEN! Al escuchar como una familiar voz femenina gritaba su nombre su cerebro hizo un *click* dándose cuenta de algo muy importante y aterrador. Era un ser de fuego que había causado un incendio que podía herir a muchas personas y tal vez matarlas con tan solo existir, no quería imaginarse de que otras era capaz de hacer ahora que era así, luego se preguntó qué pasaría más adelante seguía siendo ese mismo ser de fuego, cuantos accidentes podría causar, cuantas personas podría herir y si alguna vez les causaría el mismo daño a su familia. El extraño reloj había mostrado más figuras que probablemente eran otras extrañas bestias seguramente con características más aberrantes y peligrosas que, sin control, podrían trasformar su cuerpo exponiendo al resto a esos peligros. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto que ardía en llamas y miró en la dirección donde había escuchado su nombre. Gwen estaba gritando desesperada mientras que con un extintor en mano apagaba el fuego. Al verla sintió un agujero gigantesco en su estómago, se había resistido a las ganas de salir a explicarle lo que le había sucedido, pero sabía que con tan solo su presencia ella se aterrorizaría y probablemente terminaría quemándola como mínimo, se rehusaba a pensar en peores escenarios. En ese momento hizo una decisión que lo afectaría para siempre, por el resto de su vida. Una lágrima que parecía ser una gota de lava cayó de su ojo derecho y cayó en la tierra que empezó a ser consumida. Se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr lo más lejos que pudo, sin mirar atrás, dejando que el agujero en su interior creciera y sintiendo como su cerebro volvía más frío.

Los bomberos habían trabajado arduamente por horas para acabar con las llamas del incendio y ahora se encontraban mojando todo el bosque para reducir las posibilidades de que alguna otra rama seca o arbusto pudiera prenderse en fuego y reiniciar todo el caos. Los campistas estaban todos reunidos en la zona de camping donde habían un par de ambulancias atendiendo a un par que fueron víctimas del fuego, afortunadamente ninguna lesión que hayan sufrido fueron lo suficientemente graves para causar mayor preocupación. De todos los campistas había un par que se encontraba con un nudo en su corazón. Gwen se encontraba de frente contra la casa rodante con una complicada expresión en el rostro. Se mordió fuertemente el labio, tanto así que empezó a sangrar, y además le empezó a dar puñetazos sin descanso a la casa rodante mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Max se encontraba hablando con los bomberos con la esperanza de que ellos pudieran encontrar a Ben o que tengan alguna pista, pero dentro de él sabía que la posibilidad de que lo peor pudiese ya ser una realidad. Gwen dejó de lanzar golpes para caer rendida con los nudillos ensangrentados en el piso mientras se abrazaba las piernas y seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Eran primos y a pesar de que se molestaban muy seguidos ellos dos se querían demasiado, eran como hermanos o tal vez mejor que eso, pero ahora solo serían recuerdos distantes y eso la destruía por dentro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio, por favor dejen sus comentarios sobre qué les gusto y que les desagradó.

Hasta la próxima (si es que la hay).


	2. Chapter 2

Reclusión

Dos semanas han pasado, dos semanas desde que el gran incendio del lago Green Rock había afectado a decenas de campistas, lesionando a múltiples personas y lo peor de todo fue que, lástimamente, las llamas que parecían venir del infierno cobraron la vida de un niño de diez años. Las autoridades habían buscado exhaustivamente por cualquier indicio del niño, pero después de cuatro días de búsqueda ya habían abandonado cualquier esperanza de que él estuviera con vida. Si el niño hubiese escapado del incendio él debería ya haber aparecido o alguien ya lo habría visto. Descartaban totalmente la idea de que el niño hubiese escapado ya que la familia era lo más común y corriente que podría ser donde ninguno de sus familiares era violento y en el colegio nadie lo molestaba en una forma que no fuera tolerable como para querer escapar, dejando como la única opción de que lamentablemente el fuego lo había consumido sin siquiera dejar el más mínimo rastro de él. Era un suceso muy desafortunado, ni siquiera su cuerpo pudo ser recuperado lo que dejo un peor sentimiento en las familias involucradas. No hay que ser un genio que la relación entre los integrantes de la familia se degradó bastante, la pérdida de un hijo, primo, sobrino y nieto no era algo de lo que uno se podía recuperar fácilmente.

A varios de cientos de kilómetros en la cueva de un valle se encontraba un niño leyendo a la luz de una vela un cuaderno en que él mismo había escrito. Estaba sucio, aunque no tanto, su ropa se veía desgastada y sus ojos estaban con ojeras que parecían haber estado allí por un buen tiempo, pero la determinación que irradiaba de sus ojos era más feroz que nunca. En el cuaderno había un dibujo detallado de un extraño artefacto que parecía una muñequera, o algo por el estilo, con varios comentarios que estaban unidos a ciertas partes del artefacto. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró el cuaderno con cuidado, era más importante de lo que aparentaba. Se paró de su asiento y lo llevó a una pila de cuadernos en cuyas portadas había unos impresionantes dibujos de unas extrañas criaturas. Se cambió de ropa completamente por una de deporte y dejó la suya sobre un sofá que estaba en pésimas condiciones que uno le daba la sensación de que era mucho más cómodo echarse en el suelo. Se lamió los dedos apagando con ellos la vela y hecho eso salió de la cueva.

La vista era hermosa, el valle era extremadamente verde y el lago era de un azul profundo, definitivamente un lugar bastante agradable en donde vivir. Pero él no pensaba en eso, en su mente solo había objetivos por ser cumplidos. Respiró con fuerza por la nariz y exhaló suavemente por la nariz. Una vez que terminó de botar el aire empezó a trotar por un camino no muy bien marcado del cual nadie más que él lo utilizaba. El tiempo en que había empezado a hacer ejercicio no era lo suficiente como para hacer avances notables, de hecho lo único con lo que podía verse que estaba ejercitando era el cansancio que anidaba su cuerpo constantemente. No alcanzó a pasar los veinte minutos de trote cuando se sintió muy cansado y los pulmones, que parecían incendiarse, ya no daban a vasto. Se detuvo en un pequeño claro que parecía haber sido intervenido varias veces, habían claras señales de que alguien estaba pasando por allí regularmente. Cuando llegó empezó a elongar sus músculos y ligamentos, lo hacía antes de empezar a ejercitar los músculos individualmente o en conjunto, siempre elongaba y en parte era para recuperar el aliento que tanto le faltaba. Cuando terminó de estirarse empezó a trabajar en una serie que se encargaba de trabajar todo el cuerpo incluido el cuello. No solo trabajaba los músculos, sino también los huesos golpeándolos de la forma, que él asumía, era la correcta, había conseguido un par de libros de como entrenar para no tener lesiones crónicas o traumas cerebrales que generaran repercusiones a lo largo del tiempo. Eso no significaba que lo hiciera bien haciéndose de vez en cuando un par de feos cortes, quedando desorientado o con un serio dolor de cuello. Una vez que quedó exhausto se echó al piso y empezó a mirar al cielo. Todo este ejercicio era parte de un plan que ideó, tenía que saber cómo funcionaba el reloj y cómo le afectaba físicamente por lo que inicio una rutina bastante estricta con el objetivo de saber cómo funcionaba. Quería saber cómo un cambio físico notable en su cuerpo afectaría el funcionamiento del reloj y el de los cuerpos que podía adquirir con ese aparato, había optado por ejercitar porque la otra opción eran lesiones permanentes y él no era un sádico masoquista. Si llegaba a saber cómo funcionaba podía encontrar una solución, contramedidas, saber qué hacer y cómo comportarse, al igual que con las criaturas extrañas que contenía, si sabían cómo eran y sus mañas también podría saber cómo actuar si es que llegaba a activarse accidentalmente como ya le había sucedido un par de veces.

Cuando recuperó el aliento activó el reloj y se dirigió al que le tocaba este día, Diamante, una criatura compuesta enteramente de un cristal verdoso no transparente, el nombre se lo puso evidentemente por la apariencia del ser en sí más que por cualquier otra característica. Una vez que se transformó se dirigió a un área en particular donde había un claro con unas gigantescas rocas donde podía practicar. Ya había descubierto que era bastante duro, que los cristales que generaba se quedaban incluso después de su transformación, que podían ser extremadamente afilados como para cortar árboles sin problemas e incluso cortar rocas. La criatura poseía una defensa sólida y un poder destructivo llamativo, pero su agilidad y movilidad eran un problema. Todo eso lo había descubierto en su primera transformación, ahora tenía que seguir experimentando, quería descubrir si es que, al igual que su cuerpo, él podía entrenarlo para ser mejor o no. Una vez que repasó sobre todo lo que había descubierto empezó a experimentar y entrenar de nuevo. Entrenó y experimentó intensamente por treinta minutos cuando el artefacto revirtió la transformación dejándolo completamente exhausto tanto física como mentalmente. Se sentó mientras respiraba con fuerza y le echó un vistazo a lo que había hecho, había modificado bastante el ambiente. Una pregunta surgió en su cabeza. Se levantó, caminó hasta un trozo de cristal que tomó y lo utilizó para golpear y rajar un pedazo de cristal mucho más grande. Apenas lo marcó sonrió y se insultó ante un súbito dolor agudo que surgió en la palma de su mano, por supuesto que se había cortado. Fue a buscar una piedra y volvió a acercarse al cristal, empezando a hacer lo mismo que hizo antes con el cristal. El cambió fue más que obvio, los resultados mostraron que no quedó ninguna marca incluso cuando lo golpeaba. Sonrió aún más al comprobar lo resistente y lo peligroso que podían ser, con el mismo material y la fuerza de un niño exhausto de diez años lograba marcarlo mientras que con las mismas condiciones no sucedía nada al utilizar una piedra. En ese momento su expresión cambió al instante, se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que eran los cristales y que si la persona equivocada los encontraba podrían surgir muchos problemas, tal vez a escala global, meneó fuertemente la cabeza, "_las cosas jamás llegarían a eso_" pensó. Frunció el ceño y se quedó a descansar en el pobre claro. Tenía que esperar a que el reloj se recargara para poder convertirse de nuevo en Diamante y eliminar los cristales de la misma manera que los había generado. Después de mucho tiempo el reloj se volvió verde demostrando que se había recargado. Se transformó y se encargó de los cristales que habían quedado, aunque dejó un cristal en forma de cuchillo por si alguna vez lo necesitaba donde vivía actualmente.

Al entrar en la cueva recogió solo el pantalón de la ropa que estaba en el sofá y volvió a salir esta vez con un objetivo diferente. Después de un par de minutos llegó a un riachuelo donde podía estar parado sin mayor problema. Una vez que se quitó toda la ropa de encima empezó a lavar su cuerpo entero y la ropa de deporte en lo más que pudo. Una vez que estuvo listo se secó con una toalla, se vistió con la otra ropa y se fue directo a la cueva. Al llegar a la cueva se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba colocando en el horizonte, suspiró y entró en la cueva. Colgó en una estructura de hierro la ropa y la toalla para que se secaran. Junto un montón de leña seca dentro de un círculo de piedras luego agregó muchas hojas secas y con un fósforo le prendió fuego. Después de asegurarse de que ya estaba hecho el fuego y que no se iba a descontrolar, fue en busca de una vela la cual encendió y la utilizo para prender otras e iluminar la cueva. Él era inteligente, o al menos no estúpido, por lo que la fogata estaba no en el centro de la cueva ni al interior, sino que más afuera para que el humo no entrara y lo ahogara. Tomó la cuelga ropa de hierro y lo dejó cerca de la fogata para que se secara más rápido y no le salieran hongos. Él una vez, hace tiempo, había dejado sus zapatillas mojadas afuera de la casa y le salieron hongos perdiendo sus zapatillas favoritas en ese momento, además de recibir un castigo por parte de su madre, jamás va a olvidar esa experiencia. Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, sacó de una caja de la cual sacó un sándwich sellado en plástico y una botella de agua. Se echó sobre el sofá y empezó a comer mientras todo el cansancio lo golpeaba sin piedad. Se acabó de inmediato el sándwich y la botella de agua. Guardó la botella y el plástico lo dejo en un bote de basura. Una vez que término apagó todas las velas y esperó con una manta, un poco sucia, a que el fuego se acabara sin quitarles los ojos de encima, solo cuando se apagó se atrevió a cerrar los ojos.

Despertó al otro día bien temprano con el cuerpo adolorido como el resto de los días. Se levantó, tomó un papel de baño y se dirigió al baño que él se había armado. Después de terminar se dirigió a la cueva, vistió su ropa normal y empezó a repasar los cuadernos en los que él había escrito toda la información que había descubierto como también anotaba preguntas con la esperanza de que al verlas después de varios días, o tal vez meses, las pudiera responder. Cuando terminó de repasar empezó a estudiar de varios libros de ciencia que ahondaban en biología, química y física, los había robado de una biblioteca hace un par de días. Al estudiar esos libros de ciencia esperaba encontrar soluciones al artefacto que tenía en su muñeca como también averiguar cómo funcionaban las habilidades de ciertas criaturas. Todo esto era en busca de soluciones para alcanzar el control sobre su situación, una vez que tuviera el control total sobre sí y ese estúpido reloj entonces pensaría en volver a una vida "normal", si es que todavía podría, le gustaba pensar que todavía había un lugar para volver en su... en la casa de sus padres o de Gwen. Era su única esperanza para darle sentido a todo esto, tenía que creerlo o sino sucumbiría a la desesperación que siempre estaba presente en los rincones de su mente, amenazándolo sin quiera manifestándose, era horrible.

* * *

Para el futuro, no subo capítulos según largo, sino por tema.

Además como todavía soy nuevo en esto, el capítulo siempre será editado ya sea momentos después de ser publicado o dentro del día.

Por favor comentar lo que les gustó o disgustó para poder discutirlo y mejorar mi escritura.

Hasta la próxima (si es que lo hay).


	3. Chapter 3

Primera acción

No tenía ni idea porque, pero se había quedado un buen rato mirándose al espejo. Era la mañana y hoy tenía que cambiarse a una ropa más decente porque tenía que visitar el pueblo, o ciudad pequeña dependiendo del punto de vista, para adquirir suministros y mientras se estaba cambiando de prendas se miró al espejo lo que le dejó un extraño sentimiento, sentía que había algo extraño que no le calzaba del todo. Al frente suyo había un niño que definitivamente era más alto que el resto de su edad, su cuerpo era mucho más tonificado y sus ojos no rebelaban ninguna inocencia de hecho la falta de esta hasta llegaba a poner los nervios de punta para varias personas, además irradiaban una determinación gigantesca junto a una ferocidad que no perdonaba. Suspiró y continuó cambiándose la ropa. Se puso un set de deporte porque el viaje para ir al pueblo era bastante extenso, se encontraba a unos quince kilómetros de distancia en línea recta, dieciocho con los desvíos que él tomaba para llegar a su cueva. Nadie en el pueblo sabía dónde él vivía, de hecho muchos ni se preguntaban de donde era él, había varias personas que vivían en las calles, gente que no interactuaban con nadie o simplemente antisociales y un niño extra no le importaría a nadie. Varios de los que en algún momento quisieron saber más sobre el niño directamente de él abandonaron la idea al ver la frígida expresión en el rostro del niño, muchos optaron en no establecer ninguna conversación más que las necesarias. Era poca la gente con las que conversaba y solo lo hacían porque él los ayudaba con algo así más tarde ellos le daban algo a cambio, eran solo relaciones contractuales sin ningún mínimo intercambio afectivo, al menos según su punto de vista.

Antes de salir de la cueva apagó el generador que estaba ubicado al fondo de la cueva y marcó en un calendario, hecho por sí mismo, el día que correspondía. Al ver detenidamente el calendario sonrió levemente y un ligero dolor llegó a su pecho, hace dos semanas que debían de haber iniciado las clases, hace dos semanas él debería de haber llegado devuelta al edificio más aburrido de todos donde tendría que sentarse detrás de un banco y escuchar unos profesores hablar durante horas sobre cosas inútiles, sin importar como le explicaran él no veía sus usos y seguía sin hacerlo. La razón detrás de sus pensamientos era porque ninguna de las cosas que había aprendido realmente le habían servido en su situación, que admitía que era totalmente anormal y que ningún sistema educacional podía haber previsto un evento remotamente similar, y lo que le dio la noción de que aprender e investigar para remediar su situación lo había visto en la tele hace un par de años. Prefería no seguir ahondando en esos pensamientos por lo que salió y empezó a caminar.

Después de avanzar por unos diez minutos en los complicados caminos del bosque llegó a otro camino que parecía haber sido transitado miles de veces, como si hubiese una atracción turística cerca, pero la verdad es que solo una persona lo utilizaba. Se acercó a una cosa que estaba cubierta por una enorme manta plástica que al ser removida reveló una bicicleta que se encontraba lista para ser pedaleada y llevar a su usuario a su destino. Esta estaba modificada, se encontraba unida a una enorme caja metálica con ruedas cuyo objetivo parecía el servir como compartimiento de carga. Sin desperdiciar tiempo se subió y empezó a andar rápidamente cuesta abajo. Después de andar media hora llegó a una calle de cemento que conectaba con el pueblo. Miró para ambos lados solo para notar como ningún auto iba o se estaba yendo del pueblo, perfecto para él, suspiró fuertemente y se subió a la calle para avanzar más rápido.

Cuando entró al pueblo vio a las pocas personas de siempre en sus puestos de siempre, pocos reconocieron su existencia al saludarlo y la mayoría ni se molestó, él respondía a los que lo saludaban, pero jamás daba el primer paso ya que no sentía la necesidad de saludar. A pesar de no frecuentar mucho el pueblo, la muchos sabían de su existencia ya que ellos siempre se preguntaba que hacía un niño siempre con la misma ropa viajando con una bicicleta acarreando un montón de basura metálica y plástica, las respuestas favoritas para ese pequeño dilema iban desde su familia es pobre y hace lo que puede para mantenerla hasta vive en la calle por su cuenta. Él tenía una ruta bastante marcada y nunca se desviaba de ella, su mentalidad era siempre la de completar sus misiones. Siempre partía primero por el puesto de historietas para comprar la saga de "Sumo luchadores". Ya no le entretenían como antes, de hecho no causaban ninguna reacción de él que no sea neutral, la única razón de por qué seguía comprándolo y leyéndolo era debido a que en uno de los libros de medicina que tenía salía que si el ser humano no se distraía con algo de manera regular podría llegar a desarrollar varias adversidades mentales y que podrían afectarle el cuerpo entero también. Eso era un gran **NO** en su diccionario. Como él era alguien que trataba siempre de estar en lo óptimo, siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones, al menos hasta ahora no había notado ningún problema consigo por lo que sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien lo que lo volvía alegre dentro de lo posible.

Se detuvo en frente de la tienda que vendía los comics como también otros tipos de revistas y también comida. No era una gran tienda, mejor dicho era un espacio metálico de dos por dos en mitad de la vereda, pero alcanzaba para satisfacer sus requerimientos, era un kiosco en el cuál el dueño no lo molestaba ni por su edad o extraños y cuestionables hábitos. Cuando el dueño vio la bicicleta supo de inmediato quien había llegado. Se paró de su asiento, entro su barriga y salió de su caceta metálica.

\- ¡Ben! por fin llegas, tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa. Ben arqueó la ceja, esto definitivamente no era ocurrente, agitó un poco su cabeza y se preparó para lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

\- hola Ron- saludó con la mano estirada con una mirada que dejaba en claro que toda relación entre ambos era en su totalidad formal.

\- cierto, mis modales dónde están- respondió un poco incómodo mientras agitaba la mano.

\- y bien...- dijo Ben tratando de hacerle entender que siguiera. Ron se dio cuenta un poco tarde y asintió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una expresión de disculpa.

\- si el favor deberás... mira me he enterado de que tú eres bueno con tu cabeza tanto con tus manos y...- quiso seguir explicando, pero al ver lo seria que estaba en la expresión de Ben se dio cuenta de que tenía que apurarse- de acuerdo necesito que me ayudes con unos problemas es que a mi hijo no le está yendo tan bien en el colegio y se ha sentido un poco mal últimamente porque no podía contactarse con sus amigos a través de un celular así que le compré uno y hace poco se le cayó en la calle mojándose también y ya no funciona, si me ayudas a arreglarlo te doy una revista gratis- propuso un poco nervioso. Ben empezó a asentir lentamente mientras reflexionaba. Levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos de Ron, después de unos segundos tomó su decisión.

\- si lo tienes a mano muéstramelo para poder analizarlo pronto, no tengo todo el día- dijo con un tono desinteresado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El celular, que si bien no era el más moderno tampoco era un ladrillo, él suspiró, debió haberle comprado un ladrillo y así resolvía el problema de la comunicación, prevenía que se rompiera como ahora y además era más barato, de todas manera no era su problema lo que hiciera él con su familia y cómo maneja los problemas. Él volvió a suspirar, la forma en que "resolvió" el problema de su hijo no fue el mejor, pero no todos eran igual de fríos y calculadores como él por lo que no lo culpaba por sus decisiones o las razones. Además, por la posición en que se encontraba, seguramente esperaba que su hijo con una buena educación escapara de la situación y como no podía ayudarlo de una manera efectiva, como le había dejado en claro hace unos momentos, se desesperó lo suficiente como para pedirle ayuda a un niño de la misma edad que su hijo, aunque tenía que admitir que definitivamente esa solución era mucho más barata para él. "je" se río internamente, no le importaba que le pidieran ayuda por un costo mucho menor, después de todo a él le favorecían esas relaciones estrictamente contractuales. Después de revisarlo por diez minutos, sacarle el agua que todavía tenía en su interior y ajustar piezas que se habían suelto logró resolver el problema.

\- muchas gracias por ayudarme- agradeció Ron. Ben sonrió levemente, la sonrisa parecía estar un poco vacía y le puso los nervios de punta al adulto.

\- puedo hacerlo varias veces si quieres con diferentes cosas, pero ahora tengo que continuar- dijo mientras tomaba dos revistas, una científica y la otra la de sumo luchadores- he alterado el trato y no intentes cambiarlo, los dos sabemos que tú saliste ganando-explicó con un tono cortante mientras se subía a la bicicleta. Ron tragó un poco de saliva, no le iba a discutir nada al chico si es que se iba a marchar y salvarlo se sus miradas y "sonrisas". Sin decir nada más continuó con su camino.

No tenía horarios fijos, aunque había ciertos tiempos del día en los que podía visitar ciertos locales y ofrecer su ayuda sin mayores problemas, así que se apuró para llegar a una de las pocas tiendas de electrónica que había en el pueblo en la cual ya le había prometido ayudar con algo extremadamente importante que no se podía perder. Después de pedalear por cerca de diez minutos llegó a la tienda y se estacionó en la parte trasera que era para empleados. Al poco rato el empleado que estaba atendiendo a un cliente notó la llegada de un niño bien característico que, por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, su jefe le daba todos los beneficios.

\- un momento- se disculpó con la mujer- ¡Ivan! llegó nuestro cliente especial- dijo fuertemente. De una puerta trasera salió un hombre barbudo, grande y un poco panzón. Ivan, quien era un ruso, causaba instintivamente miedo por sus facciones, Ben era el único que no lo juzgó, mejor dicho le importó tan poco como lo hacia con el resto de las personas, por su aspecto cuando acudió a él por primera vez, ganándose una impresión favorable y ahora intercambian favores de manera constante.

\- pasa niño tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo con su voz seca y atemorizante.

\- relájate que vas a espantar a tus clientes- respondió Ben a la pasaba. Ivan se rió un poco y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y se miraron directamente a los ojos mientras mantenían el silencio como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio, uno con los ojos más desinteresados de la tierra y el otro esforzándose al máximo para causar alguna reacción con su penetrante mirada. Después de medio minuto Ivan se empezó a reír fuertemente y Ben suspiró como si estuviera agotado de esta escena y lo estaba, más bien agotado de lo dramático que era Ivan.

\- bien- dijo el hombre con vigor. Se levantó y después de mover un par de cajas recogió una en particular para luego dejarla en la mesa en frente del chico.

\- dentro de esta caja están todas las cosas que necesitas, ahora necesito que tú me ayudes con el computador, si me haces las cosas serán tuyas- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó de forma cortante. Ivan sonrió, a él le gustaba la actitud directa de Ben lo que hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles, aunque a veces amargas. - necesito que me crees un antivirus que sea capaz de eliminar...- sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa- el virus que contiene, mis softwares se vieron víctima de este y necesito erradicarlo, los antivirus que son capaces de eliminarlo son un poco caros, en realidad bastante y si lo multiplicas por cada computador que fue afectado sería una gran suma que preferiría ahorrarme. Ben asintió lentamente.

\- necesito espacio para trabajar, que nadie me interrumpa por media hora y tendrás en media hora tu antivirus además de un firewall para evitar que alguien en el futuro pueda plantar un virus similar como ese, aparte quiero un poco de dinero para la comida por la rápido que lo voy a hacer y lo fácil que será de utilizarlo- dijo con un tono que no dejaba espació para discusión. Ivan se río fuertemente.

\- en treinta minutos llegaré con tu dinero y tú me entregaras mi orden- dijo entre carcajadas. Se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Ben sonrió ligeramente, Ivan siempre cumplía sus promesas y ahora que estaba asegurado que nadie lo iba a molestar no dudó por un segundo en transformarse en una de las criaturas del reloj. La criatura en la cual se transformó era diminuta, gris, con ojos grandes con pupilas rectangulares y, sobre todo, con un gran intelecto que superaba el de todo lo conocido, lo llamaba Cerebro Gris.

Después de treinta minutos Ivan tocó en la puerta solo para escuchar como alguien le pedía que entrara. Al entrar vio a Ben jugando con una pelota mientras la lanzaba hacia el techo con un aire de despreocupación. Ivan se empezó a reír.

\- tengo que asumir que te rendiste- dijo entre unas carcajadas de dudoso origen. Ben siguió lanzando la pelota hacia el aire como si no se viera afectado por la presencia de Ivan. "Velo por ti mismo" fue todo lo que dijo. Él hizo una mueca y se acercó al computador, notó que el pendrive estaba conectado por lo que el computador debería de estar conectado con el virus por lo que debería estar hecho un asco, pero al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien, se metió en distintos programas y noto que no había nada malo, abrió la carpeta del pendrive y estaba borrado, completamente vació. El computador estaba más que bien.

\- lo llame Inquebrantable, está en una carpeta donde podrás copiarlo y pasárselo a otros computadores además de las instrucciones para administrarlo y venderlo si es que quieres... ¿y mi dinero?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Ivan se rio fuertemente y sacó un par de billetes de cien dólares de su billetera, quería entregarle rápidamente lo que debía porque no importaba que tan aterrador fuera él mismo esa sonrisa del niño los hacia sudar. Era parte de la razón porque él no se iba a joder el niño, además puede que le haya creado un antivirus que seguramente puede valer miles y miles de dólares y él no tenía como pagar aquello así que le dio lo que podía sacar, también tenía que tomar en cuenta que esas sonrisas le daban a entender que joder con el chico era la peor idea que podía tener cualquier ser humano en la tierra. Ben tomó la caja y se marchó de la tienda con la caja que dejo en la bicicleta para luego subirse y seguir con su camino.

Avanzó a través de las calles del pueblo hacia su siguiente objetivo. Todavía era temprano y siempre había gente entrando y saliendo de los restaurants, lugar al que se dirigía en este momento, solo que a esta hora no había menos gente de lo normal. El restaurant al que se dirigía era gran parte de lo que lo mantenía sano en la cabeza, según él, ahí era donde comía deliciosos postres, entre otras cosas ocasionalmente, a cambio de lo que él pudiera ofrecer. La dueña del local estaba siempre detrás del cajero y cada vez que se abría la puerta haciendo sonar una campanita ella miraba quien entraba por ella. Esta vez cuando elevó la vista vio como una pequeña figura vistiendo un set de deporte negro con rayas verdes entraba por la puerta, supo de inmediato quien era. Ahora no había muchos clientes por lo que él podría trabajar sin problemas, de hecho los que estaban nunca hacían preguntas.

\- ¿cómo estás Ben?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. Ben levanto el pulgar derecho en señal de "bien".

\- ja, pocas palabras como siempre- comentó entre risas, luego se acercó y dijo en voz baja- se me rompió mi caja registradora y ahora tengo que hacerlo todo manual, podrías arreglarla tú y si lo haces te haré un delicioso plato completo con postre- agregó. Ben sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la caja registradora.

Una figura entro al local haciendo harto ruido, sus ropas cubrían bastante de su cuerpo y lo que llevaba entre manos era lo peor.

\- ¡TODOS CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!- gritó mientras apuntaba con su arma. Todos en el local levantaron las manos, la dueña quedó congelada mientras levantaba las manos lentamente, todos habían obedecido excepto un niño que estaba al frente de la barra dándole la espalda al delincuente. El hombre avanzó dando unos fuertes pisotones hacia la barra donde estaba la registradora, le molestaba el hecho de que el niño no se diera vuelta, como si tuviera el lujo de poder ignorarlo, pero al mismo tiempo él podía ser un buen rehén.

\- ¡hey date vuelta!- dijo con su áspera voz mientras le tocaba el hombro con el arma. El niño se dio vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos del hombre. Por un momento el hombre creyó ver un par de ojos que irradiaban peligro, por un momento sus pelos se pusieron de punta y al otro momento vio como el niño empezó a temblar del terror.

\- si el señor quiere dinero yo tengo unas piedras- dijo con una voz que parecía que iba a fallar en cualquier momento. El hombre estaba confundido y se hubiera reído si no fuera porque era una carrera contra el tiempo. Apuntó los dos cañones de su escopeta a la frente del niño.

\- ¡el que hace alguna estupidez tendrá la sangre de este niño en sus manos!- vociferó- ¡vamos mujer empieza a sacar el dinero de la caja registradora!- ladró como perro. La mujer estaba temblando ferozmente con todo el cuerpo.

\- la caja... esta mala... ahí no tengo el... dinero- dijo con un hilo de voz. Al hombre le dio un tic en el ojo. Presionó con más fuerza los cañones contra la frente de Ben.

\- ¡no me importa si lo tienes que cagar solo trae el dinero o si no le reventare el cráneo a este niño y después iré a tu casa para hacerlo con tu hija!- gritó con la locura ya evidente en su voz. A la mujer casi se cae al piso cuando sus piernas se volvieron igual de fuertes que gelatina. Si el hombre hubiese mirado hacia abajo habría visto un par de ojos que probablemente nadie en la tierra podía tener, los ojos fueron amarillos por un instante y luego volvieron a la normalidad para que sus pupilas volvieran a cambiar asemejándose a las de un gato que tenían un aura que nadie con esa edad podría tener.

\- señor yo tengo piedras de valor en mi bolsillo- dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras su cuerpo tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando el hombre desvió su vista hacia abajo vio como el niño sacó un par de piedras que tenían un color bastante peculiar y tal vez tuvieran algún valor inesperado. El niño parecía estar tan nervioso que se le cayeron al suelo. - lo siento... los recogeré de inmediato- dijo el niño con un tono de disculpa al mismo tiempo que se agachaba a recoger las piedras. El hombre estaba muy alterado por lo que levanto la escopeta para apuntar a la mujer y agacharse para recoger las piedras mientras estiraba la mano izquierda para recogerlas, tantos problemas los ponían al borde y si algo más sucedía empezaría a disparar para demostrar su punto de una vez por todas.

Ben ya tenía todo planeado, su mente jamás dejó de trabajar desde el momento en que sintió el peligro incluso su acto de niño aterrado era parte del plan y solo necesitaba que el hombre fuera tan estúpido como para sacar los cañones de su cara para poder iniciar el plan. Mientras la vista del hombre estaba pegada en las extrañas piedras, él se llevó la mano derecha a su tobillo derecho donde tenía algo muy especial. Su mano agarró una empuñadura de un color verde claro bastante peculiar. En el momento en que el hombre subió la punta de la escopeta, Ben vio una oportunidad y la tomó de inmediato. El criminal alcanzó a desviar su vista a los ojos del niño solo para encontrarse con unos ojos bastante terroríficos, los ojos de alguien que no tenía miedo a matar, los ojos de alguien que te odiaba hasta los huesos, los ojos de un depredador que se posaban su presa, unos ojos inhumanos. Con un rápido movimiento Ben sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en la muñeca derecha mientras movía la escopeta con su mano izquierda para asegurarse de que si el arma accidentalmente se disparaba no le diera a nadie. No alcanzó ni a chillar de dolor cuando el niño saltó para darle una doble patada en el pecho mientras al mismo tiempo dejaba todo su peso en el cuchillo tirándolo hacia abajo, la patada lo empujó una buena distancia. Se vio forzado a soltar la escopeta de su mano y tambalearse en dolor hacia atrás hasta perder el equilibrio y plantarse en el piso. Él no quiso dejarla ir, pero su mano perdió toda capacidad física para sostener el arma ya que sus tendones habían sido cortados. Con el impulso que consiguió de la patada, Ben sacó el cuchillo de la muñeca y cayó en el piso estabilizándose de inmediato con una voltereta mientras trataba de arreglárselas con el arma que acababa de adquirir. Puso su mano derecha en la empuñadura con el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar y apuntó al hombre que se tomaba la muñeca cubierta en sangre. Al este se le heló la sangre al ver que había perdido la escopeta, pero no perdió las esperanzas, el que sostenía la escopeta era un niño que no debía tener más de once años, él no tendría las agallas necesarias para dispararle, por supuesto que había olvidado por completo que dicho chico lo había apuñalado salvajemente hace unos instantes.

\- cuidado con eso niño, podrías matar a alguien- dijo con una mueca de dolor sin poder ocultar el terror que sentía. A Ben se le contrajeron las pupilas, que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad. En ese instante el hombre vio los ojos del niño y sintió como le daba escalofríos por toda la espalda.

\- si te mueves te reventaré el cráneo tal como tú lo ibas hacer con el mío- dijo con un tono cortante y autoritario. El hombre tragó saliva nerviosamente.

\- vamos chico, podemos resol...

\- SILENCIO- cortó Ben- si haces algo que no me gusta que sería todo, exceptuando quedándote quieto y callado como una estatua de hielo, me aseguraré que la policía forense tenga que seguir buscando restos tuyos semanas después del pequeño e… insignificante incidente- explicó con su tono gélido. El hombre sintió como se le hizo un agujero por dentro que cada vez crecía más y más, fue tal el impacto de la sensación que dejo de pensar.

\- Roberta será mejor que llames a la policía de inmediato para terminar con esto de una vez- ordenó. La mujer despabiló y se puso a marcar en el teléfono sin pensar por ningún segundo lo que acababa de hacer el niño.

La policía ya había esposado el hombre a la camilla de la ambulancia, aunque desearían llevárselo de inmediato al hospital ya que él una herida bastante grave en la muñeca que cortó todo a su paso hasta salir por el otro lado de la muñeca y habían indicios de que la persona que se defendió pretendía sacar su arma cortando hacia abajo en vez de retirarla, habría amenazado con dejar la mano colgando de unos músculos y piel. Todos en el local estaban impactados y los se que quedaron atónitos, sin posibilidad de formar palabras coherentes por unos momentos, fueron los policías al escuchar como un niño de diez a once años se había encargado de un asaltante armado y peligroso que claramente estaba tenía algún problema en la cabeza, pero lo que más les impresionó fue lo frío que fue al manejar la situación ya sea al atacarlo o con la amenaza que causó que se orinara encima y cuando ellos mismos escucharon la amenaza del niño por parte de él se les llegó a helar la sangre, definitivamente este niño no era normal.

\- niño quisiera que vinieras con nosotros a la estación de policía- dijo un mujer policía con una sonrisa. Ben la miró a los ojos con indiferencia y con un par de emociones que eran muy difíciles de distinguir.

\- ¿por qué? tienen las pruebas necesarias para meterlo en la cárcel por un buen tiempo, mi presencia es innecesaria, yo ya entregué mi testimonio, ya no tengo nada que hacer acá más que marcharme e irme a mi casa y además ya tienen la cantidad suficiente de testigos como para llevar este caso sin mí- dijo con un tono sereno. La oficial arqueó la cejas mientras hacía una mueca ¿Qué clase de niño era como para actuar de esta manera? Le daba escalofríos pensar que todavía era un niño ya que podría aceptarlo con más facilidad si fuera un adolescente, aunque no hubiese sido fácil, y no le sería raro que un adulto fuera así, pero que este niño de diez fuera así estaba muy mal, demasiado mal.

\- ¿dónde están tus padres?- pregunto la policía.

\- eso no le incumbe- respondió fríamente mientras evitaba su mirada. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que le faltaba experiencia, pero estaba segura de que nadie había lidiado con un chico que se comportaba de esta manera. No había duda de que esto estaba mal y ella quería hacer algo para remediarlo, hablar con los padres para que el niño se empezara a comportar más normal o algo por el estilo, tal vez era culpa de los padres y no le gustaba esa línea de pensamientos. Mientras seguía analizando el niño notó que al parecer él estaba muy desinteresado y parecía que tenía prisa, no lograba comprenderlo.

\- si no tenemos nada más de que hablar entonces terminaré con lo que vine hacer- comentó con un tono cortante.

\- yo conozco a los padres del niño- saltó Roberta a la acción, abrazando al niño con aparente afecto- yo me encargaré de que los padres se enteren de que su niño está a salvo y de que es un pequeño héroe, además... no queremos que la gente o sus compañeros lo molesten para revivir una situación tan horrible como la que ha sido esta ¿cierto? Ben se sintió agradecido por la señora, nunca le dio la imagen de que podía apoyarlo con una excusa como esa. La oficial había levantado la vista para analizar a la mujer, obviamente notó que estaba bastante nerviosa, era de esperarse ¿quién no lo estaría después de esto? Al volver a mirar al niño notó que este tenía la vista pegada en el piso manchado con sangre, su mano derecha que también estaba manchada con sangre temblaba horriblemente y trataba de calmarse sosteniéndola fuertemente con su mano izquierda, si es que los nudillos blancos le decían algo.

\- no queremos que su vida se vea afectaba más de lo que ya ha sido, si podrían de alguna manera dejarlo fuera de esto se los agradecería mucho. Ella no sabía que hacer, ahora le hacía sentido la conducta del chico, que el niño estuviese haciéndose el valiente y no quería preocupar a sus padres más de lo necesario era conmemorable, muy considerado lo que la sorprendía con creces, tal vez podría hablar con superior y los demás testigos para llegar a un acuerdo, era probable que estuviesen de acuerdo.

Roberta estaba todavía en shock, no podía creer lo que había sucedido hace media hora atrás. Había cerrado el local después de que convenció a todos los presentes de que era lo mejor para los intereses del niño que lo dejaran fuera del tema, situación que todos esperaban que sus hijos no estuvieren involucrados nunca en ninguno de los posibles roles. No podía creer que sus explicaciones habían funcionado y al ver como el niño terminó con el trabajo que ella le había encargado desde un principio y además de limpiar la sangre del piso a modo de disculpas, ella se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir actuando así y que tenía que seguir adelante, el mundo no se iba a detener porque ella lo había hecho y si Ben podía entonces ella de todas maneras. Terminó por servirle los mejores platos que podía y él se los comió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que parecía más viva que cualquiera otra que haya visto de él, las únicas veces que ella lo veía sonreír o dejar de ser ese niño viejo, frío y apartado era cuando estaba comiendo de sus platos. Le daba gusto verlo así y honestamente hacia más fácil olvidar la imagen del calmado niño que amenazó al asaltante con su propia arma después de haberlo apuñalado. Ella trató de ofrecerle un mes entero de un menú completo gratis, pero se rehusó, su explicación fue que cualquier persona debería ayudar a los demás en lo que pueda y antes de irse con un poco de la basura del restaurant, él le dijo que si necesitaba otra cosa que él podía cumplirlas estaría gustoso de hacerlo, tales como tutoría personal en matemáticas para la chica o reparar cosas tanto personales o profesionales. Le ofreció lo de las tutorias solo porque sabía que Roberta tenía una niña, dato que se había enterado gracias al fracaso de ladrón, lo que lo dejó pensando por unos momentos solo para olvidarlo al rato.

Llegó de vuelta con el sol un poco más allá del zenit. Ben se des-transformó de una criatura que era naranja y de cuatro patas que no tenía ojos, pero "veía" perfecto el calor de las cosas y además tenía un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, lo llamaba Bestia. Empezó a llevar la bicicleta cargada de cosas cuidadosamente a su "escondite" como solía llamarlo a veces. Una vez en la cueva empezó a descargar los objetos con mucho cuidado y mientras lo hacía su mente estaba en otro lado corriendo a mil por hora. "_Hoy día hice algo estúpido, muy estúpido, tal vez demasiado estúpido, podría haber muerto y la historia que cree el resto del mundo se habría hecho realidad ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Porque pude? No creo o... tal vez sí, tenía las habilidades para hacerlo y estaba en el lugar y momento correcto, se sintió bien, muy bien en realidad. Tengo que tener cuidado no quisiera volverme adicto a ello, podría matarme con ello y echaría todo a perder, debería ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, en realidad siempre debería serlo, pero la pregunta importante es... ¿Debería ser el héroe cada vez que se presente la ocasión? No es que las esté buscando solo si se me aparecen, sí... si aparecen de imprevisto entonces actuaré, si hay alguien peligroso rondando por donde este cruzando entonces me encargaré de él, pero no iré a un pueblo solo porque haya problemas, no seré hipócrita ni tampoco altruista. Decidido, solo si me siento con ganas, mejor dicho solo si está en frente de mí, después de todo hoy en día actué porque él estaba en frente mío tratando de robarme y... además me tocó los nervios, algo que no debería haber hecho._" Sonrió ampliamente y se empezó a reír. Rio y rio hasta que le salieron lágrimas y con una enorme frustración agarró uno de los comics de superhéroes que tenía más cerca y lo lanzó al otro lado de la cueva mientras desbordaba con rabia. Daño, al parecer la única cosa que sabía hacer con maestría, a su familia y ahora a este ladrón. Acababa de ponerse de acuerdo que solo dañaría personas cuando le diera la gana, o sea cuando quisiera lo que era súper injusto y peligroso para los demás, era el mismo tipo de pensamiento de los villanos. Trató de calmarse al controlar su respiración, una vez que pudo controlarse enderezó su postura, contuvo las lágrimas, se limpió los mocos de la nariz y endureció su expresión. El mundo entero era injusto, él lo había sufrido como ningún otro, ahora lo que podía hacer era ser extremadamente injusto con unos pocos para que otros reciban menos injusticias. Eliminar un par para salvar unos cientos era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, le sentaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el momento.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor comenten todo lo que les haya gustado y lo que les haya molestado.

Hasta la próxima (si es que la hay).


	4. Chapter 4

No todo es malo

Despertó en mitad de la noche sin razón aparente. Los parpados le pesaban, sentía que tenía un par de gnomos golpeando la parte de atrás de sus ojos y era tanto el sueño que sentía que sabía que no podría volver a dormirse. No quería estar despierto y tampoco levantarse, pero con los síntomas que sufría dudaba que pudiese volver a la tierra de los sueños, suceso que era muy raro que ocurriese. Lo que partió como un suspiró se transformó en un bostezo a los pocos segundos dejando en claro su cansancio. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la cueva mientras pensaba en qué podría hacer ahora, si ya no había posibilidad de volverse a dormir podría aprovechar el tiempo y hacer algo útil, tenía trabajo que hacer, necesitaba terminar la máquina. Se levantó de la cama, tomó un jabón con un champú luego se echó encima la toalla y se fue al río. Caminaba entre la penumbra sin problemas no por el hecho de que lo había hecho todos los días por tres meses, sino porque sus ojos veían con total perfección. A los dos meses de estar utilizando intensamente el reloj empezó a notar que su cuerpo estaba cambiando lentamente, sus oídos eran más agudos y precisos, su olfato podía discernir entre más olores y saber con mayor exactitud de donde provenían, sus ojos empezaron a ver mejor en la oscuridad y a soportar mejor luces más intensas, sus reflejos eran más rápidos, su cuerpo era más fuerte como resistente de lo normal, también mejoró considerablemente en el departamento de la agilidad, pero lo que él apreciaba más era su intelecto que se había vuelto increíblemente poderoso. Los cambios no solo sucedieron por las transformaciones excesivas, sino por el hecho de que entrenaba su cuerpo todos los días hasta quedar completamente exhausto, era una influencia mutua si él mejoraba las criaturas mejoraban y estas afectaban a su cuerpo humano. También había avanzado en descubrir los secretos que escondía el gran enigma que era el reloj, por ejemplo una de las cosas que más lo sorprendió y benefició fue que cada vez que él se ponía a estudiar intensivamente cada vez que se transformaba en Cerebro Gris parte de lo que aprendía se quedaba, luego ahondo más y se dio cuenta de que las conexiones neuronales de Cerebro Gris se empezaron a formar en el cerebro de Ben dejando una agilidad mental mucho más superior a lo que hubiese obtenido con métodos tradicionales, él abusó por completo de este descubrimiento. Aparte descubrió que estos efectos del reloj trabajaban a nivel de ADN y cuando estaba transformado en Cerebro Gris se dedicaba a estudiar y a experimentar en parte.

Cuando llegó al río se desnudó y empezó a bañarse en las heladas aguas. Hubo algún momento en el pasado en que esto para él habría sido una idea de locos ahora era una de sus actividades favoritas, sentir el agua recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo deslizándose lentamente mientras parecía tener el extraño efecto de despertarlo y dejarlo, por lo menos en su mente, listo para hacer lo que sea. No era raro que fuese una de sus actividades favoritas, ducharse siempre fue unos de sus momentos favoritos del día porque podía pensar en muchas cosas y ahora seguía siendo lo mismo, aunque tal vez no tanto respecto a qué pensaba ahora generalmente se dedicaba a recapitular su vida hasta el momento o a pensar en posibles experimentos. Él ya sabía bastante bien cómo funcionaba el reloj o al menos tenía ideas bastante más reales sobre cómo es respecto a cosas como la alimentación de energía o los tiempos de transformación. Las duraciones de las transformaciones, sin mucha sorpresa, variaban según la intensidad de la actividad que él hacía con la criatura, también entendía mucho mejor las peculiaridades de las criaturas tales como sus fortalezas y debilidades, casi a verse asfixiado con Acuático fue el peor susto que ha llegado sufrir gracias al reloj, también logró entender como las transformaciones alteraban gradualmente su verdadero cuerpo. Se había convertido en una persona muy inteligente y astuta cuya mente podría ganarle a casi todos en la tierra, pero algo que destacaba sobre todo lo demás era su determinación, nadie a los diez años podría haberse embarcado en un viaje como el que estaba llevando hasta ahora y dudaba que muchos de los adultos tuvieran una determinación similar.

Terminó de lavarse, se secó y caminó desnudo hasta la cueva, sería contraproductivo ponerse la ropa que con la que había ido, más tarde la lavaría junto al resto de la ropa que había acumulado. Cuando llegó se puso un set deportivo luego prendió el generador para así poder prender las ampolletas que había repartido a lo largo de toda la cueva, tanto en el techo como en el suelo, para poder repasar un par de detalles antes de ponerse a trabajar con la máquina. Tal como lo hacía todas las veces que se ponía a estudiar, un plano o alguna teoría, volvía a repasar sobre todo lo que había descubierto de las criaturas y el reloj, no habría manera de poder terminar su futura creación sin la ayuda del reloj y de las criaturas que contenía. Después de treinta minutos de repaso cerró uno de los libros que había estado leyendo y los ordenó en una pila. Se paró y sacó de un cajón una carpeta que contenía una enorme cantidad de planos, después de revisar por varios segundos sacó un par y los puso estirados sobre la mesa. Él los revisó varias veces y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que no olvidaba nada los dejó de examinar. Se acercó a un montón de cajas cada una con varios objetos electrónicos, se agachó y empezó a recoger los que eran necesarios para luego dejarlos con extremo cuidado sobre un carro, cuando terminó de recoger todo lo que necesitaba se adentró en la cueva donde había iniciado el proyecto. Hace un mes o tal vez dos, no estaba seguro, se dio cuenta de que tal vez iba a pasar mucho tiempo viviendo en esa cueva por lo que decidió hacer un par de remodelaciones tales como agrandarla en profundidad, crear nuevos cuartos subterráneos y otros sobre el nivel de la cueva, por supuesto todo fue planificado cuidadosamente cuando él estaba transformado en Cerebro Gris, no creía que su yo "normal" pudiese planear todo aquello sin errores fatales. Estas modificaciones eran evidentemente para mejorar su estilo de vida, pero cumplían un rol mucho más importante, le daban espacio para experimentar de una forma mucha más segura con la peor maldición que ha recibido en toda su vida. Él se dirigió a lo más profundo de la cueva hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía ser bastante gruesa como de una bóveda de banco. Movió un par de palancas que estaban escondidas y las puertas se abrieron, avanzó y a los pocos segundos se cerraron las puertas. Sacó una linterna e iluminó el camino que estaba bien marcado y cuidadosamente trabajado, era imposible que un accidente ocurriese, "en realidad los accidentes se llaman así porque son impredecibles, mejor pensado sería decir que sería muy poco probable de que ocurra un accidente" pensó con una ceja arqueada mientras miraba el techo. Cuando llegó al final de la cueva encendió un par de lámparas y apagó la linterna, la luz de las lámparas habían revelado una enorme máquina que parecía de ser de otro mundo, muchos circuitos y artefactos que eran ajenos a la maquinaria humana se encontraban tanto en su interior como exterior, y en parte podría ser verdad ya que gran parte del diseño como su funcionamiento fueron sacados del reloj que Ben fue maldecido para llevar en su muñeca izquierda. Él estaba muy emocionado, dentro de lo que podía estar porque a estas alturas sus sentimientos y emociones estaban bastantes estáticos, por fin podría terminar la pieza más importante de todos los planes que tenía por el momento de una vez por todas y una vez que lo haga hacerla funcionar todo va a ser pan comido. La razón de por qué estaba tan emocionado era porque esta máquina era un reactor de energía que funcionaba fusionando átomos de hidrógeno lo cual podría ser bastante letal para varias decenas de kilómetros a la redonda si no fuera por el prototipo en cuestión. No solo estaba emocionado porque ahora no tendría que recargar con gasolina el generador, sino porque también podría reformar de manera exitosa para poder actualizar y optimizar el funcionamiento de la cueva además de permitir poder construir un laboratorio donde podría llevar a cabo más experimentos pudiendo así adentrarse en los oscuros secretos del reloj y de las criaturas que contenía. El artefacto que había estado desarrollando por semanas fue el fruto de un estudio incesante al estar transformado en Cerebro Gris, de una extensa documentación todos los eventos recientes con el reloj y de estudios de plantas de energía llevados a cabo por la comunidad científica humana, pero todo eso tenía un límite y necesitaría un verdadero laboratorio para poder empujar los límites sin arriesgarse a perder la vida o quitar la vida de otros, eso último jamás se lo perdonaría y preferiría mucho más el primer escenario.

Se transformó en Diamante y comenzó a crear de sus cristales objetos con formas muy específicas que servirían para la creación de ciertos chips o el reforzamiento de la infraestructura que no podía permitirse fallar, luego desactivo su transformación y cambió a uno que todavía le recordaba de un evento muy traumático, Fuego. Con esta criatura empezó a fundir ciertas partes de algunos metales que fue adquiriendo a lo largo del tiempo, ya sea a cambio de favores, comprándolos o simplemente robándolos, y trabajó con la mayor precisión posible, que era bastante alta considerando cierta experiencia, para no arruinar ninguna pieza ya que tendría que conseguirlos de nuevo y eso sería demasiado trabajo innecesario, algo que siempre evitaba desde que tenía memoria, además que estaba tan cerca de terminar y alargar el tiempo de trabajo por un descuido sería como para pegarse un tiro según él. Cada vez que terminaba de instalar una parte cambiaba a Fantasmático para confirmar que todo estaba en orden y luego se tomaba un descanso para recuperar sus fuerzas y dejar que el reloj se recargara, el tipo de trabajo que estaba haciendo era bastante intenso por lo que las transformaciones eran bastantes cortas. Después de una hora de descanso y revisando sus progresos resumió con su trabajo.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando por fin el reactor estuvo terminado, la iluminación total de cada cuarto de la cueva era para dejar a quien lo viera boquiabierta. Este fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida reciente, ahora podría empezar a avanzar con los secretos del reloj a pasos abismales, ahora lograría un verdadero progreso, al menos eso esperaba, era lo único que se permitía esperar. Como el reactor funcionaba ahora solo faltaban dos pasos por completar, la infraestructura de la cueva, que tenía que admitir ni siquiera tenía los materiales y no podía construir todo con los cristales de Diamante, y el combustible con que habría que mantener su funcionamiento, se avergonzaba al pensarlo un poco que solo tenía lo suficiente para mantenerlo funcionando una semana con la cantidad actual de electricidad. De todas maneras estaba alegre, feliz de que todo marchaba bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya se había olvidado de que era que las cosas fueran como uno quisiese. Como el siguiente objetivo era terminar de construir una infraestructura decidió dirigirse a la mesa de estudio, espero hasta que el reloj estuviese recargado, tomó papel y lápiz y se transformó en Cerebro Gris, poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato. No lograron pasar más de veinte minutos cuando todos los planos y los materiales requeridos quedaron plasmados en papel.

Salió de la cueva para tomar aire. Estiró todo su cuerpo para relajar los músculos agarrotados mientras miraba los primeros rayos del sol ascender por detrás de las montañas, sería una vista espectacular para muchos, pero para él era simplemente una forma de medir el tiempo a pesar de que tenía un reloj que si decía la hora. Tenía que comenzar con la rutina esta mañana como el resto de todos los días, la rutina era algo inquebrantable que no podía saltarse sin importar que tan bueno sea los avances que haga en la mesa, en los libros o en el ya terminado reactor. El problema con el que se encontraba ahora era que en un par de horas debería empezar con todos los ejercicios y al tomar en cuenta su sueño acumulado no le permitiría terminarlos de manera efectiva o tal vez si podría, pero quién sabe que tan exhausto estaría su mente como para seguir trabajando de una manera óptima. Al tomar todo eso en cuenta, sin más ni más, entró de vuelta en la cueva y se echó en la cama para dormir lo que podía.

Cuando terminó con cada uno de los ejercicios se encontraba sentado al lado de una mesa estilo japonesa, estas en la que se tiene que estar hincado para poder usar, viendo de dónde podía sacar los materiales para reformar su casa temporal. Ahora él no podía seguir abasteciéndose del pueblo, al menos no en esta ocasión, ya que la cantidad de materiales para crear los cables especiales de alta tensión, un par de transformadores, entre otras cosas, no podían conseguirse entre la basura, a pedido de unos residentes o las tiendas convencionales. Tenía que diseñar una forma para poder traer los materiales de más allá del pueblo sin causar mucho estruendo o pánico, iba a necesitar la ayuda del reloj de eso no cabía duda a pesar de que no le gustara. Con el tiempo él había aprendido a que no importaba si es que sentía una gran repulsión en contra del reloj este de todas maneras podía ser bastante útil, o sea lo había demostrado cuando estuvo en la tiendo cuando llegó ese loco a robarla y amenazarlo con volarle los sesos. Tomó un ligero respiro, sabía que podía llegar a ciudades cercanas y entre alguna otra lejana con Speedster, pero después el cómo traía las cosas de allá hacia acá sería un gran problema para él. Después de pensarlo por un buen rato llegó a formar un plan que no era perfecto, pero estaba bastante lejos de ser malo. Saldría con Speedster a las ciudades cercanas luego conseguiría los materiales y los llevaría a algún camión de la zona, por supuesto el camión tendría que ser robado o sino el dueño notaría algo extraño y perdería todo el progreso además con la ayuda de Ultra-T no sería un problema cambiar su apariencia y que la gente desconozca el vehículo. Luego después de salir de la zona viajaría hasta las cercanías de la cueva, lo máximo posible, y finalmente llevaría todas sus "ganancias" hasta la cueva con la ayuda de Insectoide. Sí, ese plan ere factible y si lo hacía con cuidado no habría problemas, estaba decidido y solo faltaba llevarlo a cabo.

Por los siguientes cuatro días tuvo que aplazar su rutina a la tarde debido a que en la mañana era el mejor momento para lidiar con todo esto, la gente de los turnos nocturnos estaba cansada y los madrugadores estaban todavía con mucho sueño. Con Speedster recorrió las ciudades, fábricas y basurales cercanos para conseguir los materiales que requería además de robar algunos de ellos en grandes tiendas, luego con Ultra-T se fusionó con una máquina de construcción para comenzar a recolectar todo lo que había acumulado. Luego, después de un descanso, se consiguió un camión en el que colocaría todo su botín y partiría de inmediato al bosque donde se encontraba su cueva, por supuesto fue cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera ya que no se podía ir con autos al bosque y menos un camión. Cuando pudo cambió a Insectoide e inicio un trabajo bastante tedioso al transportar todos los materiales. Después de esos cuatro arduos días de recolección y transportación llegó el quinto día en el que inició toda la reformación de la cueva y para ello necesitó la ayuda de mucho músculo y materiales resistentes, para ello la solución fueron Cuatro Brazos y Diamante gran parte del tiempo. Algo que había descubierto con Diamante es que podía generar cristales con la forma que se imaginara y además con la resistencia inherente del material servía de forma estupenda para hacer pilares de soporte, paredes, tapar el techo o el mismo piso. Con Cuatro Brazos no había mucha ciencia detrás de él, era el músculo que necesitabas para mover lo que estaba pesado, así de simple, y lo utilizó para mover ciertas máquinas junto a varios electrodomésticos. Después de tres días completos de trabajo llegó el octavo día en el cual empezó a llevar a cabo los trabajos que, en su opinión, eran los complicados, los de precisión. Para ello utilizó principalmente a Fuego, Fantasmático y, de vez en cuando, a Cerebro Gris. Finalmente en el decimocuarto día toda la cueva había sido transformada, asemejándose a una base secreta de alguna de las historietas que alguna vez leyó. Agotado se echó al piso a admirar el brillante techo que tenía encima, con las diferentes luces y alguno que otro parlante. Una ligera sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro, sonrisa que evolucionó lentamente hasta convertirse en carcajadas. Él se reía fuertemente en el piso a pesar de que los músculos y que la mente ya no daban a basto, era euforia lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo, una gran cantidad de emociones ligeramente positivas que no podía comprender, todas acumulándose en su interior. Ahora con la certeza de poder llevar a cabo un montón de experimentos en el laboratorio estaba seguro, esperaba sería un término más preciso, de que podría llegar a tener el control completo del reloj y con ello volver a tener control de su vida. Además ahora podía ver tele desde adentro de la cueva, conectarse a internet desde allí y muchas otras cosas más, tal vez podría jugar videojuegos allí, con todas esas distracciones adicionales tenía la certeza de que se mantendría sano en la cabeza y cuando lo pensaba un poco era como la guarida de algún villano o héroe o alguien por el estilo. Se rió a carcajadas cuando floreció ese pensamiento en su cabeza, si estuviera con Gwen ya le estaría sacando en cara que él ya tenía su propia guarida secreta y que ella seguía viviendo con sus padres. De pronto, sin previo aviso, empezó a sollozar. Extrañaba a su familia, extraña poder compartir con sus padres, extraña molestar y ser molestado por Gwen, extrañaba las historias de su abuelo, extrañaba su antigua vida. Lloró por un buen tiempo hasta que ya no quedaban más lágrimas por llorar, hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos. Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, se levantó del piso y se dirigió al laboratorio, el volver a ver su familiar solo podría hacerse realidad si es que no le daba tregua al reloj, esa maldición aberrante que no le ha traído más que miseria a su vida y a la de los demás.

* * *

Hola, espero que se encuentren bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Por favor comentar lo que hayan encontrado bueno y malo de esta entrega, así podré mejorar mis habilidades como escritor.

Hasta la próxima (si es que la hay).


	5. Chapter 5

Primer encuentro

Las vacaciones ya habían comenzado para todos los niños del pueblo, exceptuando para a unos pocos que todavía tenían clases particulares o tenían que tomar clases de verano para poder pasar, aunque no parecía ser tan malo para ciertos pequeños. Un grupo de tres niños escuchaba atentamente a las explicaciones de otro niño de su misma edad, o al menos eso afirmaba él porque su cuerpo era claramente más alto y desarrollado sin contar que él ya había perdido su cara de inocencia que todo el resto llevaba. Él explicaba todo con facilidad y daba ejemplos bastantes fáciles de comprender, pero siempre existía el que no podía entender.

\- todavía no lo entiendo- comentó la única niña presente. Ben suspiró ligeramente, claramente para ella las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, aunque con práctica estaba seguro de que mejoraría y obtendría calificaciones decentes en un futuro no tan cercano, pero tampoco lejano.

\- tal vez la manera en la que explico no es la correcta- murmuró para sí mismo- a ver, tratemos de esta manera- comentó Ben con un aire de indiferencia. Las hojas que tenían eran cuadriculadas por lo que era todo más fácil llevándolo solo al nivel de regla y compás. Después de trazar un par de líneas paralelas empezó a explicar el teorema y, sólo cuando lo demostró por quinta vez con ejemplos que ella misma había hecho, logro comprender la materia.

\- ¿alguna duda?- preguntó al aire con un tono de desinterés. Al ver que ninguno de los tres aparentemente tenía dudas cerró los cuadernos y terminó oficialmente la sesión. Se paró y empezó a caminar a un restaurant al que siempre y que según él tenían los mejores platos de todo el pueblo. Suspiró con cansancio mientras pensaba en lo que estuvo haciendo hace un rato. Cuando Roberta le comentó que su hija estaba teniendo dificultades con matemáticas él se ofreció a ayudarla como un favor, realmente no perdía nada y podía practicar explicarle cosas a otras personas sobre temas que no dominaban, algo que tendría que volverse un experto para el momento en que regresara con su familia y tuviera que explicar por qué mierda se había escapado haciendo cosas que solo el demonio podría saber. Una ligera y débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Nira, la hija de Roberta, a las pocas clases empezó a traer otros dos chicos de su curso que también estaban teniendo problemas similares a los de ella. Surgió una "gran" discusión entre que él solo estaba para ayudarlo a ella y no a otros y ella respondió con que no tenía que corregirlos y que estaban en un lugar público donde no habrían problemas a que escucharan su conversación. Se río por un buen rato cuando escuchó su explicación, una buena lógica por parte de ella, aunque solo se le ocurrió cuando estaba al borde de la frustración. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el presente, al local que era el restaurant de Roberta y siempre iba a esa tienda para cambiar un poco el sabor de su dieta diaria que consistía mayoritariamente en vegetales y frutas que cultivaba, un par de peces que pescaba en un río cercano y unos cuantos animales que cazaba en las cercanías de la cueva. Mientras caminaba sintió como alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Al agudizar un su oído noto que las pisadas eran al lote y que deberían ser muy ruidosas, curiosamente quien lo estaba siguiendo no notaba que ya se había dado a conocer, su sonrisa creció un poco más de lo normal. Se dio vuelta bruscamente y gritó un fuerte "¡Bua!".

\- ¡ahg!- chilló una pequeña niña mientras se caía al suelo. Ben se río fuertemente de la reacción de la niña mientras que ella evidentemente se enojó bastante con él.

\- ¡eres un tonto!- dijo con el enojo típico de una niña de once años. Él suspiró para calmarse y aguantarse la risa, se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino, su estómago rugía un poco y quería saciarlo.

\- si no te apuras te vas a quedar atrás Nira- dijo con indiferencia. La niña se enojó más, pero al ver que él ya la estaba dejando atrás se lo tragó y corrió hasta su lado, aguantándose cualquier instancia para tratar de molestarlo.

El restaurant estaba como siempre a estas horas de la mañana, con pocas personas comiendo lo cual era demasiado esperable para un pueblo como este. En una mesa había dos niños comiendo, la que parecía ser más chica estaba mostrando orgullosa sus cómics y comentando sobre los héroes mientras que el otro, quien parecía ser mayor que ella, comentaba sobre los héroes de ese cómic con un tono de indiferencia con el solo propósito para enojar a la niña de vez en cuando. Una mujer se acercó con dos postres de chocolate a la mesa y le pasó uno a cada uno mientras llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- gracias mamá- respondió la niña con una amplia sonrisa.

\- se ve delicioso Roberta, espero que sea así- respondió Ben con una ligera sonrisa mientras mantenía su tono de desinterés. Roberta ya conocía la actitud del niño por lo que no se enojaba al escuchar sus comentarios que más común que raro eran de mal gusto, pero que ella estuviera acostumbrada no significa que su hija Nira estuviera de acuerdo. Por supuesto que ella se enojó y trató de explicarle de que debería ser agradecido con lo que su madre le daba, Ben respondió revelando, lo que para él era un simple hecho, que él siempre pagaba por la comida no solo de él, sino también rl de ella. Miró a su madre para confirmar su historia y solo recibió un suspiro como respuesta.

\- cómo consigues pagar la comida si lo que gastas es más de lo que a mí me dan de mesada- exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido, ls confusión muy evidente en su voz. Ben sonrió ligeramente.

\- recuerdas a Ivan el dueño de la tienda de electrónica.

\- sí.

\- bueno resulta que una vez hace varios meses le hice un programa que lo defendía de distintos virus y cosas por el estilo, resulta que el que le hice fue tan bueno que... me pagó una buena cantidad de dinero y lo sigue haciendo hasta el día de hoy debido a que su consciencia no puede soportar que me haya pagado una pequeña parte de su ganancia- explicó con una ligera sonrisa- por su puesto lo que me paga es más de lo que te dan de mesada. Evitó por completo mencionar que entre sus intercambios le dejó bien claro que no debía traicionarlo o sino sufriría graves consecuencias, algo que Ivan nunca pudo entender como un niño de diez años pudo llevarlo a cabo. También evitó por completo el hecho de que Ivan había amasado una gran fortuna al negociar con varias empresas dentro del país, grandes y chicas, y como él había explicado la consciencia del ruso no podía evitar no darle su parte correspondiente los cuales eran miles de dólares, variaba según el mes, pero siempre eran cerca de seis mil.

\- te debe de haber dado cerca cien dólares- exclamó con los celos muy evidentes en su rostro- los cómics que me podría comprar con esa plata- agregó un poco frustrada. Ella no podía creer que un niño de su misma edad haya ganado cientos de dólares en todos estos meses con un solo programa, sin siquiera saber de qué se trataba, para ella esa cantidad de plata era la mesada acumulada de varios años. Ben era inteligente y lo tenía muy claro, lo dejaba en evidencia cada vez que la ayudaba con sus problemas de matemáticas y él le había dicho que si seguía practicando lo llegaría a dominar como él lo había hecho. Tal vez si seguía así podría llegar hacer las mismas cosas que él y poder conseguir un poco de dinero extra, se había enterado de que había salido un nuevo volumen de los sumo luchadores y ese volumen en particular era especial.

\- si me pago cientos de dólares por ese programa- reafirmó con un tono que indicaba que ya no quería seguir hablando del tema- ¿sabes lo que he hecho con el dinero a parte de comprarnos unos cuantos postres?- preguntó con una sonrisa bien marcada. Si ella no hubiera estado tan concentrada en la historia se hubiera sorprendido al ver que por fin Ben estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó con una mirada "penetrante". Sabía que Ben iba a mencionar algo que la iba a molestar solo para que él se pudiera reír ligeramente, a veces no sabía por qué lo soportaba o buscaba juntarse con él. - si dinos ¿qué has hecho a parte de venir a comer aquí?- comentó Roberta. Ella reconoció la mirada de determinación que había adoptado su hija después de que Ben le explicara que había ganado cientos de dólares a lo largo de los meses. Sabía que su niña buscaba compararse con un chico de su edad para saber cómo estaba ella en comparación. Eso último le dolía un poco en el corazón, Ben era un chico muy astuto e inteligente y definitivamente fuera de la liga de su pequeña por lo que cualquier cosa que se propusiera para alcanzarlo fracasaría y lo último que quería ver era a Nira frustrada por un sueño imposible. Tal vez si ella la ayudaba a entender que no todo era posible no se sentiría tan frustrada al final, tal vez mejore en algunas de sus debilidades y con ello estaría feliz

\- me compré el último volumen de sumos luchadores edición limitada con las figuras de acción limitadas- dijo remarcando cada sílaba. La niña que no estaba esperando un comentario por el estilo quiso ser tragada por la tierra. "¡Que injusto!" gritó mentalmente, ahora estaba segura de que tenía que esforzarse demasiado si quería llegar a tener lo mismo que Ben, si el pudo conseguirlo entonces ella también. Roberta supo al instante que Ben lo estaba diciendo solo para ser molesto y dudaba de que él realmente lo hubiera hecho, tendría que tener más tarde con él una pequeña charla. Él disfruto de la expresión de la chica, a pesar de que había mentido descaradamente en sus caras, de todas maneras no tenían que saberlo.

\- ¡HEY BASTARDO! Gritó una persona desde la entrada del restaurant. Ben se dio vuelta más rápido que cualquiera y notó que una persona lo estaba apuntando con una pistola. Él sabía que en el estado que se encontraba la persona era seguro que iba a disparar más de una vez y estaba más que seguro que varias de las balas iban a fallar su objetivo, él, y si fallaba Nira estaba en peligro de morir. Sin pensarlo más cubrió su rostro y se puso entremedió de la niña y el hombre.

Las sirenas resonaban fuertemente. Los oídos estaban bajo el constante asedio de un chillido que le taladraba los tímpanos sin piedad. La respiración era errática, sus manos temblaban y el sudor le corría por todo el cuerpo formándose densas gotas que caían al suelo por donde pudiesen. Los nervios estaban sobrecargados, apenas podía pensar, pero sabía que tenía una misión, un objetivo, una meta que no podía fallar. De vez en cuando el ruido de unos llantos llegaba a sus oídos lo que le causaba un dolor muy pesado en su pecho a pesar de que no reconocía el llanto, estaba seguro que no venía de sí mismo. Un par de manos se apoyaron en sus hombros lo que lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, en parte, todavía el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se dio vuelta así logrando ver el rostro de unos hombres que estaban vestidos con unas prendas que parecían ser las de los paramédicos. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo siendo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba realmente hacía, seguramente estaba actuando sin pensar, sí, tenía que serlo, estaba actuando sin pensarlo. Se paró, caminó hasta un punto en el restaurant que no estaba muy lejos y se sentó en el piso. Miró al lado y notó como una niña que estaba arrodillada en el suelo estaba desconsoladamente llorando con las manos ensangrentadas que temblaban sin cesar. A él el pecho pareció explotarle, era demasiado el dolor que sintió, verla llorar hizo que se pusiera en una posición que nunca había estado y que luego se dio cuenta de que era la misma situación en la que estuvo su familia, situación en la que él voluntariamente colocó a su familia. Con eso en mente dudaba si es que realmente merecía ir de vuelta con ellos si es que lo merecía en lo absoluto. Se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente contra él. No sabía si era para reconfortarla o para reconfortarse a él mismo, tal vez ambas o tal vez ninguna, ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

\- ella está muerta, ella está muerta...- dijo entre sollozos. Era muy posible, él más que nadie lo tenía claro. Lamentablemente le habían llegado tres balas de las cuales una impactó en el corazón y eso no tenía solución sin los instrumentos necesarios y un corazón disponible incluso con sus habilidades. Él en el laboratorio había desarrollado sustancias que aceleraban la regeneración, pero eran para ingerirlos para que el cuerpo los absorbiera y distribuyera, además de ser de acción lenta, como no estaba hecho para ser aplicado en un solo lugar era seguro que no funcionaría y con la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo ella moriría en la ambulancia, si es que no estaba ya muerta. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor notando como la ambulancia ya se marchaba con lo que era muy posiblemente un cadáver, mejor dicho lo que iba a ser un cadáver o sino la habrían puesto en una bolsa forense. Había un par de policías que se acercaron a consolarlos a ambos, pero él les dio una sola señal con sus ojos y los policías se quedaron dónde estaban. Lo que él no sabía era que sin darse cuenta sus ojos tuvieron un pequeño cambio innatural que nunca habían visto, ellos se alejaron por el miedo que sintieron de forma casi instintiva, un miedo que los hizo sudar de inmediato, un miedo que se alojó en la parte trasera de sus cabezas, un miedo que solo un animal que estaba a punto de ser devorado por su cazador podía sentir.

El doctor salió de una habitación y se dirigió a un policía para contarle las terribles noticias, Roberta estaba muerta. Los médicos habían quedado atónitos ya que esas heridas habrían significado una muerte casi instantánea, pero ella todavía estaba viva cuando llegó la ambulancia y la forma en que habían tratado las heridas lograron alargar la vida del paciente por un par de minutos extras, lo que en el caso de la víctima no era algo agradable, ellos querían felicitar a los paramédicos ya que al menos los tratamientos previos alargaron la vida del paciente, pero ellos negaron que fue gracias a ellos y quién creían que fue responsable por ello fue descartado de inmediato por ser un niño de once a doce años, ningún niño podía hacer algo similar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la pareja de niños se enteró de la trágica noticia, noticia que ambos ya daban por hecho, pero de todas maneras no mitigaba el impacto que sufrieron. Nira corrió a encerrarse en el baño y Ben partió detrás dejándoles en claro a los policías, quienes le habían dado las noticias, que no intervinieran, ahora lo que ambos querían era que los dejaran en paz. Ella estaba llorando en el piso con la espalda contra la pared mientras se abrazaba de las piernas. Ben se acercó y se detuvo en frente a ella.

\- ella está muerta, está muerta y yo estoy sola- murmulló. Ben tragó saliva mientras se aguantaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho como también se aguantaba que unas llamas que se estaban formando en su interior, asemejándose cada vez más a un infierno, se desataran.

\- me voy a encargar de él- declaró Ben de pronto en un tono extremadamente neutro. Nira levantó la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos, al darse cuenta de que él hablaba en serio el miedo se apoderó de ella.

\- ¡no, no vayas!- saltó de inmediato y lo agarró con fuerza mientras chillaba- deja que la policía se encargue, ellos darán con él- exclamó entre desesperación, miedo y sollozos, sentía que un terrible frío la había envuelto con tan solo pensar que la única persona que estaba para ella sufriría el mismo destino, que la abandonaría, que la dejaría sola y esta vez no quedaría nadie más para ella. Ben apretó los puños.

\- tú no sabes, pero yo lo reconocí, fue el mismo que asalto el restaurant hace varios meses, el mismo que amenazó con matarme a mí y a... Roberta- titubeó un poco- él debería de estar en la cárcel, pero mágicamente aparece acá y-y ¡asesina a tu mamá!- exclamó con rabia- la policía es inútil y si ellos no podrán lidiar con él, entonces iré yo y me encargaré de que nunca más la vida de una persona sea afectada por él- declaró con un tono terrorífico. Nira tragó saliva, ella sabía a qué se refería como también sabía que él hablaba en serio, lo que le causaba más terror.

\- no... por favor no, tu eres un niño y el un adulto armado no podrás contra él, no vayas... por favor no- insistió mientras las lágrimas se desparramaban por su rostro y su respiración se interrumpía por los mocos que se le formaban. Ben se ablandó un poco al verla llorar por él, pero solo fue por un segundo debido a que al siguiente instante su rostro se endureció de inmediato.

\- espera acá- ordenó con un tono distante. Se marchó del baño y después de unos minutos volvió con dos radios portátiles que utilizaban los guardias para comunicarse. Le ofreció uno a Nira quedándose inmóvil hasta que ella aceptó.

\- están modificados para que solo nos comuniquemos entre ellos- dijo suavemente- estate atenta que te voy a contactar a través de ellos y Nira... créeme que lo haré sufrir por todo lo que ha hecho- agregó con un odio que llegaba hasta los huesos, un odio que la asustaba. Ella se quedó petrificada, también lo odiaba y detestaba al asesino, quería que las peores cosas le sucedieran, pero al escucharlo de los labios de Ben sintió que era muy plausible que las peores cosas de este mundo le pudiesen ocurrir y sintió que ya no quería con las mismas ganas que antes, no quería que vinieran de él ni tampoco de ella, ya no estaba segura de lo que quería.

La noche cayó y daba la sensación de que el pueblo se había callado por completo, el aire parecía estar contaminado con pesares que nadie quería repetir, que nadie quería recordar. No muy lejos del pueblo, al interior de unos los numerosos bosques que lo rodeaba, había una choza que parecía haber sido armada recientemente, casi como si fuera para estadías solo de emergencias. Allí se encontraba un hombre que parecía estar muy emocionado, con la adrenalina hasta el fondo, el cuerpo entero le sudaba y sentía que nada lo podía parar.

\- al final el niño no murió- murmuraba erráticamente- de las seis balas tres le dieron a él de eso estoy seguro... no importa al final solo tendré que pillarlo algún día en la calle entonces me lo raptaré y ahí podré hacer todas las cosas que me plazcan- terminó por estallar en risas enfermizas. Él criminal estaba completamente ignorante de que a solo un kilómetro había una figura humanoide sobre la rama de un árbol que se encontraba un poco encorvada y veía perfectamente como la roja figura del hombre se movía al interior de la choza. Si se miraba más de cerca se podía notar que el pelo del niño era naranjo, de su cuello habían unas extrañas branquias que estaban abiertas y en vez de uñas tenía unas peligrosas garras en los pies, que estaban descalzos, y manos, esa figura era Ben. Él había descubierto a través de los experimentos podía alterar el funcionamiento del reloj para poder llevar a cabo transformaciones parciales que le gastaban menos energía al reloj y por ende lo podía utilizar por más tiempo. Él ahora mismo estaba semi-transformado en Bestia y con sus ventajas podía ubicarse sin problema en la penumbra del bosque. Con un salto cayó silenciosamente en la tierra, un dolor agudo se disparó en sus costillas izquierdas forzándolo a detenerse. Tomó un par de lentos y controlados respiros buscando aliviar el repentino dolor. No hace mucho, en el laboratorio con los cristales de Diamante había logrado desarrollar un tejido que utilizo para hacerse un par de poleras y pantalones semejantes a un spandex, la gracia de esta ropa es que era resistente a ataques punzantes y servían para dispersar el calor. Desde entonces siempre la llevaba debajo de su ropa de civil tal como lo estuvo haciendo a la hora del asalto, el resultado fueron tres moretones en su costado izquierdo y un par de costillas rotas, le habían salvado la vida. Una vez controlado el dolor empezó a correr hacia la choza mientras la cólera iba creciendo a medida que se acercaba y de esa misma manera el dolor en su costado era olvidado. Él había escuchado con perfección lo que ese psicópata había dicho y le hacía hervir la sangre, de ninguna manera iba a dejar vivir tal persona, ni siquiera merecía quedar como un lisiado que requiriera ayuda de otros para vivir, tenía que morir de una forma horripilante y que fuera lo más dolorosa posible. En la choza el sujeto se encontraba escribiendo cosas, que se asemejaban a garabatos, en una libreta dando la sensación de que estaba planificando todo para el mes que seguía. De pronto sintió como la temperatura de toda la choza bajo varios grados centígrados. Sin razón aparente le dieron escalofríos que viajaron de pies a cabezas.

\- por qué la asesinaste- dijo una gélida y terrorífica voz que parecía llegar hasta lo más interior del alma. El hombre se dio vuelta en busca del origen de esa voz, pero no vio nada, solo estaba él. Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo soltó una ligera carcajada maniática.

\- qué importa que esté muerta no me afecta en nada...- murmuró entre otras palabras incoherentes mientras miraba la pistola que había usado hace varias horas. Súbitamente sintió como su cuerpo entero temblaba en terror, algo extremadamente anormal estaba sucediendo y lo estaba asediando sin piedad.

\- pero a mi si me importaba- dijo la voz con un tono mucho más tenebroso, tanto que era difícil de imaginar que podía empeorar. Una figura humanoide encapuchada que parecía ser un niño apareció a través de la muralla dándole casi un paro cardíaco al hombre ¿De dónde había aparecido? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Estaba alucinando? El niño se acercó cada vez más y al hacerlo se lograban discernir más detalles de él lo que no mejoró el estado mental del criminal. Su cuerpo, incluyendo la ropa, eran de un gris fantasmal y cuando el niño levantó la cabeza casi se le sale el corazón, el niño solo tenía un solo ojo morado en mitad de la frente, no había una nariz donde debía estar, su cara parecía estar fraccionada con perturbantes líneas negras y lo peor de todo era su sonrisa distorsionada que parecía venir directo de otro mundo.

\- a mi si me importaba- repitió la figura con un tono mucho más oscuro- tú la mataste, mataste a una persona cuya comida y risas evitó que yo perdiera la cordura, me dio una sensación de familia cuando yo no la tenía, me acogió cuando nadie quería tener nada que ver conmigo a menos que tuvieran algo que ganar- gritó con una furia desorbitante. El hombre tenía demasiado miedo que se cayó y empezó a arrastrarse torpemente hacia atrás sin perder de vista a la terrible figura que se alzaba sobre él.

\- sabes tal vez debería dejar de ser cuerdo por un momento y liberarme completamente contigo- agregó con una sonrisa mucho más grande mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus alargados y peligrosamente puntiagudos dedos.

\- tu dijiste que planeabas divertirte conmigo hasta no poder más, asumo que te referías a tortura, pero qué tal si es que esta vez- decía Ben mientras su figura cambiaba aún más- cambiamos los roles ¿te parece?- dijo con un tono perturbadoramente acogedor, un enfermizo tono dulce.

No podía dormir, quién iba a poder hacerlo cuando se encontraba en el baño de un hospital temiendo por un amigo y siendo que hace poco tu madre se había muerto. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, aterrada, él se había comunicado hace poco diciéndole que ya lo había localizado y que pronto se encargaría de él y dejándole en claro que ella no lo contactara primero y que esperara a que él se comunicara primero. De pronto una voz provino del aparato que le había entregado y ella reaccionó de inmediato.

\- _¿Nira?_\- dijo Ben a través del comunicador.

\- ¡Ben! ¿dónde estás? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué hay del asesino? dime que te encuentras bien, por fa que sí- preguntó rápidamente que las palabras se atropellaban entre sí mientras lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

\- _no te preocupes por nada más, solo importa que lo logré... tengo al bastardo conmigo esperando su destino, todo depende de ti ¿una muerte rápida e indolora o lenta y agonizante como se merece?_\- la voz de Ben había adoptado un tono terrorífico. Ella no sabía que decir, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando sintió miedo por Ben como al mismo tiempo solo deseaba que el culpable recibiera la peor de las muertes, el peor de los castigos que fueran posibles, pero ahora que podía no sabía que quería, su mente estaba nublada. Era de esperarse después de todo ella no era más que una niña de once años, cómo podía estar segura de que quería que alguien muriera de la forma más horrible que pudiese existir, sería irreal pensarlo.

\- _me perdonas..._\- dijo una patética voz que parecía haber llorado por horas- _m-me doy cuenta de mis errores... y prometo que cambiaré... nunca sabrás de mí y juro que me volveré un ciudadano ejemplar... lo juro, haré todo lo que se espera de una buena persona_\- dijo la aterrorizada voz. Al escuchar como la voz del mismísimo asesino de su madre le rogaba por perdón, que cambiaría, que ahora sería bueno como si eso solo eliminara todos sus pecado, ella sintió como una indescriptible cólera surgía en su estomagó que escalaba e infectaba todo su cuerpo. Lo quería muerto, quería que sufriera lo mismo que ella estaba sufriendo, no, ella quería que sufriera mucho más, que la peor tortura disponible cayera sobre ese desgraciado, que desearía no haber nacido, que deseara morir porque eso sería un destino mucho más misericordioso.

\- ¡JAMÁS!- chilló con rabia- ¡MUERETE! ¡QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS Y QUE SUFRAS POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD!- gritó tan fuerte que su voz casi le falla. No hubo respuesta del otro lado y el silencio fue tan repentino que ella creyó que todo esto lo estaba imaginando, que tal vez era un sueño, una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría y despertaría en la mitad de la noche y su madre partiría a consolarla como siempre lo ha hecho, o a lo mejor que se había vuelto loca, después de todo eventos como los que estaba haciendo Ben eran imposibles. De pronto unos gritos desgarradores que hacían hasta temblar el alma surgieron a través del aparato, lo peor de todo es que no parecían provenir de un ser humano, sino de un animal que estaba siendo asesinado de una forma horripilante. No habían pasado más de cinco segundos cuando sintió que las tripas se le revolvían, se sentía mareada como al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de vomitar, el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas a una velocidad de vértigo. Nunca se había imaginado que alguien siendo asesinado y torturado sonara de esta manera. De pronto perdió todo el coraje que alguna vez tuvo y ya no quería escuchar más.

\- ¡DETENTE!- gritó entre llantos. Los gritos del otro lado se detuvieron al instante que se dio la orden. Se había arrepentido, ya no quería más solo deseaba que todo esto terminara de una vez. - solo acaba con él... no quiero saber más, no quiero saber más, quiero que todo esto termine de una vez- sollozó con un hilo de voz, como si su espíritu hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

\- _como quieras_\- respondió la voz de Ben que extrañamente sonaba bien neutra e incluso consoladora.

Apagó el aparato y lo dejó sobre una mesa muy mal armada. Luego se giró para mirar directamente a los ojos de un hombre que se arrastraba por el suelo sin señales de que tuviera algún impedimento físico. De pronto unas rizas nerviosas empezaron a surgir del hombre.

\- listo, hasta acá llegó tu entretención, ahora solo te queda matarme, jeje- dijo con un hilo de voz, pero manteniendo su tono desafiante. Ben se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia el hombre.

\- tu confundes tu situación ¿en serio crees que ella es la que está apuntando el arma?- comentó entre carcajadas- te equivocas, eso de la radio era para su propia satisfacción, pero creo que era todavía demasiado infantil, muy pura, como para disfrutar de los gritos de un condenado y patético animal como tú, pero como ella ya no quiso le hice creer que todo sucedía según lo que ella deseaba y atentos a la palabra clave... le hice creer- agregó con un tono terrorífico- ahora pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que has causado. Ahí fue cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que su destino estaba sellado de la forma más horrible de todas. Ben se volvió a transformar en Fantasmático esta vez en su forma completa y por supuesto revelo su interior liberando sus tentáculos, causándole un horror al hombre como el que nunca había experimentado antes, pero esta vez Ben no se detuvo ahí sino que también con las garras de Fantasmático le empezó a despellejar, aplicando las peores torturas físicas que se le podían ocurrir, cualquier cosa que aplicara mucho dolor e infligiera poco daño.

A un kilómetro de la choza se encontraban tres figuras de diferentes tamaños y cuyas formas que no parecían ser humanas, estaban cubiertos en unos trajes que no parecían pertenecer a ningún gobierno. Uno de ellos estaba apuntando al aire con un artefacto que era de medición.

\- en esa dirección, a un kilómetro esta nuestro objetivo- dijo una de las figuras mientras señalaba la dirección de la choza.

\- puedo escuchar los gritos de algún desafortunado- comentó otro.

\- sí, lo que podría significar un par cosas, una es que un extraterrestre está lidiando con un humano lo que explicaría las lecturas de energía que no son de este planeta o que algún idiota con el Omnitrix este acabando con un humano, de todas maneras vale la pena ir a investigar- concluyó. Los otros dos asintieron y partieron hacia la choza sin perder más tiempo.

La sangre estaba desparramada sobre él, su rostro vacío de cualquier expresión, su pulso apenas notable, su cuerpo entero se sentía congelado, miró hacia arriba y perdió la mirada en el techo de madera que estaba tan mal construido. Sintió que fue una eternidad, aunque tal vez fueron un par de segundos o tal vez horas, no podía estar seguro y nunca lo estaría. De pronto la choza entera quedó destrozada al sufrir un potente ataque no parecía provenir de una explosión, todo lo que la componía voló lo más lejos posible junto con lo que estaba adentro. Pedazos de basura y chatarra se elevaron por los aires como también dos cuerpos muy ensangrentados, aunque uno en muchas peores condiciones que el otro. Uno de los cuerpos cayó sin vida mientras que el otro quedo un poco resentido por la caída, el dolor que sufría era más por lesionas previas que alguna que se haya hecho en ese instante. La figura que estaba viva miró en la dirección en donde había venido la fuerza que lo había hecho volar por los aires y vio como tres figuras que definitivamente no eran humanas se acercaban hacia él.

\- hombre, jamás imaginé que el que le estaba causando daño al otro humano era el niño- comentó una de las figuras entre carcajadas. Los tres al principio encontraban difícil de creer que un niño fuera capaz de torturar hasta la muerte una persona, luego recordaron su trabajo y se enfocaron, ignorando cualquier cosa que no tuviera un impacto significante con su trabajo.

\- así que ustedes son los malditos idiotas que interrumpieron algo que no debían haber hecho- murmuró mientras se paraba y se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios- no pudo sufrir lo que debía- siguió murmurando mientras se enderezaba. Cuando se levantó por completo estuvo más que visible su figura completa. Los tres extraños tomaron una bocanada de aire al notar el artefacto que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, el objeto que buscaban, el Omnitrix, efectivamente estaba allí y no era culpa de otro alienígena.

\- chico no me importa quién te creas que seas pero tu vienes con nosotros sin importar qué o sufrirás las consecuencias ¿entendido?- dijo el que se veía más macizo y humano de los tres. El niño se empezó a reír fuertemente al escuchar como el grandote lo amenazaba. Quedaron un poco perplejos, pero rápidamente volvieron a ser profesionales y avanzaron hacia el niño con cuidado, después de todo él poseía el Omnitrix que era uno de los artefactos más poderosos de la galaxia e incluso en las manos de un infante podía llegar a presentarles un peligro. Uno de ellos, quien tenía la forma de un cangrejo y era bastante grande, se acercó hasta estar a un metro del niño quien no parecía importarle la presencia de un ser extraterrestre de más de tres metros de alto con una gigantesca pinza que fácilmente podría cortarlo por la mitad. El gigante sacó una red y la lanzó sobre el niño. De un momento a otro el niño había desaparecido, solo un fuerte zumbido resonaba en los oídos de todos. "¡AHG!" se escuchó el macizo atrás de él, al voltearse vio como una enorme figura de su mismo tamaño con cuatro gigantescos brazos había plantado en el piso a uno de sus compañeros. Sacó su arma y trató de dispararle, pero con un gran destello verde el gigante de cuatro brazos dejo de estar en su lugar, de hecho ya no había ningún rastro de donde estaba. Sus nervios estaban por las nubes, deslizó su analítica y entrenada mirada por todos sus alrededores, nada, no había nada. De pronto el cangrejo sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda y de forma repentina, después de tambalearse un poco, cayó al piso un par de metros más allá de su posición original, una enorme fuerza lo había golpeado por su espalda. Se levantó dando varias patadas giratorias como si fuera una sierra, pero fue detenida al golpear lo que parecía ser una enorme muralla de cristal. Estaba tan sorprendido de ver esa muralla en particular que se olvidó de que estaba luchando contra alguien muy peligroso, quien de una manera muy inteligente aprovechó el tiempo que le había dado su oponente. Uno de los extraterrestres trató de ayudar a su compañero quien estaba muy adolorido en el piso, el ataque sorpresa que recibió del niño lo hirió mucho más de lo que pensó, de todas las peleas que ha tenido esta era la más difícil de todas lo que reafirmó sus pensamientos "el Omnitrix es el arma más peligrosa de todas". Cuando los dos estuvieron bien parados miraron a su compañero que estaba luchado solo contra el niño del Omnitrix, lo que vieron los congeló por unos segundos. Del pecho de su compañero salía un cristal que parecía estar cubierto de un material viscoso azul. De pronto el cristal se hundió de vuelta en su pecho y su compañero cayó como saco de papas en el suelo revelando una gigantesca figura de cristal verdosa muy familiar para ellos. Estaba muerto, acababa de ser asesinado frente a ellos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban ahora luchando por sus vidas, fue una estupidez por parte de ellos haberse olvidado del hecho que hace unos minutos el usuario del arma más peligrosa estaba torturando a otra criatura hasta la muerte, o al menos eso había planeado, y si lo hubiesen tenido en cuenta entonces hubieran tomado esta pelea a la muerte desde el principio. Ambas figuras sacaron todas las armas que podían y empezaron a disparar a matar, ellos solo requerían el Omnitrix no al niño por lo que sería estúpido tratar de someterlo con vida. De un segundo a otro el niño desapareció de sus vistas sin dejar ni el menor rastro de su existencia, era como si se hubiese vuelto invisible o hubiese dejado de existir. Ambos sabían que no era último caso y el pequeño monstruo estaba esperando al momento preciso para saltar y hundir sus garras sobre ellos.

\- será mejor que me dejen en paz o terminarán como su compañero, muertos y olvidados en un planeta totalmente ajeno e ignorante de ustedes por lo que disecarán sus cuerpos hasta que no quede nada- amenazó Ben desde atrás de una roca manteniendo su incorporeidad. Las figuras al escuchar la voz de Ben proviniendo detrás de la roca se voltearon en un instante y empezaron a disparar en su dirección con todo lo que tenían, después de unos segundos en que nada sucedió se detuvieron.

\- mira chico, nosotros somos caza-recompensas y fuimos comisionados por el mismísimo Vilgax- dijo uno de ellos que era morado y flaco- estás condenado, si no somos nosotros quienes te llevaran ante él, vivo o muerto, serán otros en nuestro lugar, esta caza nunca terminará, la recompensa en tu cabeza haría que cualquiera se volviera loco así que solo será cuestión de tiempo a que termines ante él con tu destino despojado de tus manos, muerto y olvidado fuera de tu hogar donde nadie podrá extrañarte- terminó por gritar al aire. Ben se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en su muñeca iba a ser la raíz de muchos problemas, más de los que se habría imaginado, pero si los dejaba en manos de gente como ellos ¿qué le aseguraba que no le terminaría afectando a él junto a su familia y estando él completamente indefenso como para hacer nada? Era una decisión difícil, decisión que no podía tomar en el momento, por ahora tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse como un par de alienígenas listos para matarlo porque lo que tenía en su muñeca aparentemente valía fortunas inimaginables. Ya había hecho el irreversible acto de quitarle la vida a uno de sus compañeros así que la única forma de terminar el día era con la aniquilación de uno de los bandos, el chico terrestre los caza-recompensas del espacio. Ahora no quedaba otra opción, tenía que encargarse de ellos para luego poder tomar decisiones sin tanta presión. Tenía que acabar rápido con ellos, de seguro que Nira iba a estar en peligro si es que fallaba y no solo ella, sino todo con quién él se llevara bien y esos eran principalmente su familia. Miró el reloj, le quedaba poca energía y si seguía cambiando entre las criaturas que poseía entonces se agotaría más rápido y no podría eliminarlos entonces todo terminaría para él, de todas las opciones solo una consumía relativamente menos energía sin exponerse tanto.

Los dos estaban atentos a lo que pudiera pasar, hace un par de minutos que el niño había secado toda acción de represalia. La figura en morado le indicó a su compañero que avanzara y que él lo cubriría de cualquier cosa, asintió y avanzó. Caminó y caminó con su arma preparada para disparar, no le daría oportunidad al enano. Al estar cerca de la roca liberó su mano derecha y con un fuerte golpe la enterró en el piso liberando un enorme pico de cristal detrás de la roca. Nada, no hubo reacción ni un grito de dolor ni nada. Frunció el ceño, enfundó su arma, volvió a cubrir su mano y se acercó a su compañero.

\- no hay rastros de él, pudo haberse escapado- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Su compañero enfundo varias de sus armas que salían de su traje, pero no las que sostenía con sus manos, aunque si dejo de apuntar en direcciones específicas. No comentó nada, solo observó atentamente su alrededor. La figura maciza se acercó a su compañero hasta estar a un metro de distancia. La figura en morado lo miró fijamente como si estuviera esperando a que su compañero le comentara algo o cosas por el estilo, pero nada, solo lo miraba. Justo cuando sintió que algo andaba mal su compañero transformó ambos puños en puntas de cristal, ropiendo su armadura, y golpeo al alíen con el traje morado con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar varios metros ¡Traición! si no lo era no sabía que podía significar, pero no había tiempo para pensar si no actuaba iba a morir en manos de un caza-recompensas que apuñalaba por la espalda, lo que no era tan extraño. Sacó todo su arsenal de armas y empezó a utilizarlas de inmediato contra el traidor. Él recibía los ataques como si no le importara, su armadura se iba destruyendo revelando una piel cristalina de un color verdoso, era de la misma especie que Diamante. Mientras avanzaba, alternaba entre sus armas de láser a sus armas naturales al atacar con su brazo como si fuera una ametralladora haciendo llover varios pedazos de cristal que se asemejaban a estacas. El del traje morado también recibía los ataques por parte del traidor lo que le causaba daños no menores. Los dos batallaron intensivamente por un minuto completo hasta que los dos estaban cerca del colapso, pero eso no detuvo al del traje morado quien logró en el último segundo descargar dos láseres directo en el cráneo desprotegido de su ex-comañero, derribándole y dejándolo en un estado desconocido. Por fin podía respirar un poco y descansar, pero algo sucedió que no le permitió darse ese lujo. Del interior del cuerpo del traidor salió una silueta gris que se asemejaba a la de un fantasma.

\- dios que son fríos, sin preguntas ni necesidad por explicaciones, si te traicionan los mataras sin remordimientos- comentó con su tenebroso tono- ahora tú sigues. Con un destello verde la fantasmática figura había sido remplazado por un gigante rojo de cuatro brazos, el mismo que lo había plantado en el piso hace varios minutos. Se preparó para luchar, pero en el momento que lo hizo se dio cuenta del estado patético en el que se encontraba, no podría aguantar la pelea hasta el final, necesitaría un milagro para sobrevivir. El gigante rojo cargó con su poderoso cuerpo y sin ninguna dificultad dio con el caza-recompensas. Una vez que lo tomó todo acabo para él. Mientras que un par de brazos lo sostenían el otro par le daba una muestra del infierno en la tierra, lo sacudía y golpeaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hasta que finalmente lo sostuvo con todos los brazos y le dio el golpe de gracia con un rodillazo a la espina. Botó el cuerpo ahí y se dirigió hacia el otro que estaba tumbado en el piso quien sorprendentemente todavía estaba vivo y había recuperado la consciencia.

\- ¡espera! yo vine con el objetivo de tomar solo el Omnitrix y nada más- empezó a decir nerviosamente- Vilgax es el hombre que nos contrató, si se lo entrego no tendrá motivo de venir a la tierra y tampoco tendrá motivo para destruirla. Ben se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras y empezó a reflexionar sobre ellas.

\- me estás diciendo que si le entrego el reloj al tal Vilgax no tendrá razón alguna para venir y destruir la tierra.

\- ¡exacto!- exclamo felizmente el caza-recompensas.

\- entonces te están pagando por salvar un planeta- dijo Ben con un tono escéptico. El caza-recompensas frunció el ceño al notar que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

\- me están pagando para recolectar un artefacto que Vilgax requiere, lo que haga él no es de mi incum... Un par de manos lo agarraron del cuello evitando que pudiera continuar hablando.

\- exacto, no te importa lo que haga lo que significa que jamás te importó lo que suceda con la tierra en primer lugar- gritó Ben enrabiado. En ese momento el alíen se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era muy tarde, no había nada que hacer, de un segundo a otro todo se volvió negro sucumbiendo ante la penumbra eterna de la muerte.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor comentar lo que les gusto y lo que no para poder mejorar como escritor y entregar mejores historias/capítulos en el futuro.

Hasta la próxima (si es que la hay).


	6. Chapter 6

La vida de los demás

Puede que el colegio haya terminado para algunos mientras que para otros eran simplemente más horas de descanso de sus trabajos rutinarios como era el caso de todos los deportistas, académicos, músicos, etc., para algunos otros pocos las vacaciones eran el tiempo perfecto para esforzarse al máximo sin darse tregua alguna. Así era el caso de Gwen Tennyson quien se levantaba temprano todos los días para hacer una rutina de ejercicios, una vez que terminaba se dedicaba a estudiar diferentes disciplinas que podían ser consideradas avanzadas para una joven de once años. Primeros auxilios y todo lo relacionado a salvar vidas sin tener que estar en la mesa del cirujano era una de las cosas que estudiaba en las que le metía bastante empeño, aunque no del todo porque si bien ayudar a gente herida de gravedad era algo que podría servirle alguna vez en la vida, si llegase a aparecer Ben, tanto vivo como muerto, era poco probable que necesitase primeros auxilios. Luego después de pasar sentada estudiando una hora y media sobre como tratar heridas, leves y graves, cambiaba el enfoco de su estudio y se dedicaba a leer un y ver vídeos de cómo ser detective, cómo estudiar pistas y seguir el rastro de su objetivo. Era a lo que más se dedicaba, ocupaba sus pensamientos durante casi todo el tiempo en que no estaba haciendo algo, durante el día y la noche, incluso en sus sueños se encontraba persiguiendo pistas, buscando rastros con la vaga esperanza de que alguna vez él fuera a aparecer. A medio día asistía a clases de Jiu-jitsu y luego de karate en las cuales también competía en torneos, ella desde siempre asistió a clases de artes marciales y siempre lo vio como algo para sacarle en cara su primo más odioso, ahora lo encontraba como algo necesario. Desde el incendio tenía muy claro de que los posibles accidentes que podían quitarle la vida a ella y sus conocidos eran muy numerosos, varios estaban sobre su control como el mismo incendio, pero otros eran muy manejables como un asalto o caerse en el cerro. Entrenaba porque busca ser capaz a nivel físico para poder cumplir con cualquier demanda externa que surgiera y también a un nivel mental para poder mantener la cabeza fría y serena. Quería creer que estaba teniendo éxito, había ganado cuatro campeonatos en el último año y marchaba bien hasta que le prohibieron seguir compitiendo hasta nuevo aviso por ser muy violenta, no podía entenderlo ¿No se suponía que una competencia de lucha había que ser violento? De todas maneras seguía yendo a clases con la esperanza de mantenerse en forma y preparada para cualquier emergencia, no quería a volver a ser la niña ignorante que dejo que su primo se perdiera en un incendio. Al llegar a la casa después de los entrenamientos lo primero que hacia era comer, luego se duchaba y una vez que estaba limpia tomaba una siesta. No era estúpida, sabía que si no balanceaba el estudio, entrenamiento y descanso entonces podría terminar o con lesiones físicas o no aprendiendo nada de lo que leía y veía en el computador. Al despertarse de su siesta a las cinco de la tarde lo primero que hacía era ir a la cocina por un pequeño aperitivo, una vez calmado su estómago se dedicaría a estudiar biología y química hasta que llegara las altas horas de la noche. Estas disciplinas las estudiaba para complementarlas con la labor de detective, quería profundizar lo más que se pudiera en esa área para saber distinguir que pistas y posibles teorías eran factibles. Entre sus estudios, hace siete meses, descubrió algo que nunca le sentó bien y que renovó su determinación, había descubierto que la manera en cómo se había dado el incendio y lo rápido que se propagó no calzaba con causas naturales, ni siquiera con un cigarro olvidado, alguien o algo tuvo que haberlo causado. El segundo pensamiento siempre le daba escalofríos, algo que estaba más allá de su conocimiento le daba miedo y la idea de que algo no humano hubiese sido el causante de todo el desastre de hace un año fue alimentada gracias a los raros y poco frecuentes murmullos de su abuelo cuando creía que no había nadie cerca. Su abuelo creía firmemente que alguien o más bien algo había sido el causante del incendio y la desaparición de Ben de la faz de la tierra, de hecho gracias a esas ideas siempre entraba en conflicto con sus padres y tíos hasta que llegó al punto en ninguno quería hablar con Max, a ella le prohibían hacerlo y él no parecía estar interesado en conversar con ella por lo que simplemente lo ignoraba, no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía. Después de sus estudios, que acababan cuando llegaba la hora de comer, bajaba a cenar. No solía cruzar palabras con sus padres, los ignoraba por completo y ellos no solían preguntarle nada a menos que fuera un tema muy urgente como el colegio, los problemas que surgían en las clases de artes marciales, su abuelo, entre otras cosas. No solía responder a menos que insistieran de manera persistente y lo único que les daba era un ligero reconocimiento de que escuchó, más allá de eso no tenía ganas, no sacaba nada y ellos nunca la entendían. Una vez terminada la cena se iba de inmediato a la cama, no le interesaba leer cómics, ver programas de televisión o películas, eran un desperdicio de tiempo, si le aportaran algo ella lo haría sin mucho problema, pero como no era el caso ignoraba esas actividades por completo. Una vez en la cama siempre miraba por la ventana, recordando el pasado de los buenos momentos que tuvo con Ben. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que muchas memorias que antes le daban enojo, como las bromas que él le hacía o las veces que lograba que los castigaran a ambos si que ella hubiera hecho nada, ahora la hacían sonreír ligeramente. Todavía no podía creer que extrañaba a Ben de tal manera que hasta lo que recordaba como negativo de él le colocaban sonrisas en su rostro, al fin y al cabo Ben no sería él si es que le faltaran alguna de esas irritantes y carismáticas características. Solía acomodarse para quedar mirando la pared con la almohada entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza mientras lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos. "Ben... nunca te encontramos en el bosque, tu cuerpo simplemente no está ahí lo que siempre me lleva a pensar que estás... vivo, por ahí en alguna parte comiendo y riendo, o tal vez no, solo te pudo que si estás vivo por favor vuelve... vuelve, no te insultaré nunca más, no te golpearé, no te trataré como un estúpido, haré todo lo que quieras, solo te pido que vuelvas... te necesito" con esos pensamientos lloraba hasta quedarse exhausta y caer dormida por completo.

En una mañana común y corriente como todas las demás, Gwen se levantó bien temprano. Al igual que todas las mañanas, sin salirse de su rutina, se puso su ropa de deporte, desayunó ligero y salió a trotar. La mañana estaba brillante y calurosa, al levantar la vista con suerte podía ver, muy de vez en cuando, una solitaria nube que adornara el cielo. El canto de los pájaros era bastante agradable para el oído común, entregaban una sensación de calma para quienes lo oyesen y un breve sentimiento de alegría, exceptuando a Gwen por supuesto quien siempre estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares. Desde el incendio su gusto de música varió de una manera muy errática, al principio tratando mantener sus gustos iniciales escuchaba un poco de música triste o hip hop lento hasta que le aburrió por completo. Eran tan monótonas para su gusto y lo peor de todo es que ninguna se acercaba a expresar ni de la forma más remota al torbellino de emociones que sentía dentro. Luego de probar por lo menos con diez géneros se detuvo en el género metal. Música muy poderosa, rápida y con gritos desgarradores de furia y dolor, se quedó con eso y desde hace diez meses que lleva escuchando ese espectro de la música. Todo el resto notó el cambio de música y varios no podían entender como le gustaba, pero no la molestaron con ello porque la encontraban más "calmada", sobre todo sus padres. Ya no gritaba con la misma frecuencia, más controlada con sus acciones (dar portazos todo el tiempo), ya no reventaba con la misma frecuencia y, dentro de todo, más concentrada.

Varios deportistas que salían a esas horas de la mañana la reconocían, pero solo unos pocos la saludaban. Muchos al principio querían saber sobre quién era esa chica tan determinada que salía todos los días, sin excepción, a ejercitarse por lo que empezaron a preguntar hasta que se armaron una imagen bastante completa. Se enteraron de la tragedia familiar y de su agresivo comportamiento, entonces en sus mentes pareció una buena idea dejarla sola, estaban seguros de que no quería que la molestaran, que la dejaran sola, y así hicieron. Los pocos que la saludaban lo hacían de pasada sin otra intención más que reconocer su existencia y continuar con su camino. Ella saludaba de vuelta con un movimiento de manos a quien sea que la saludara después de todo ella si tenía modales a diferencia de la creencia de muchos últimamente, pero eso no significaba que saludaría a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino o se detendría para hacer vida social con el resto, si ellos no estaban interesados entonces ella tampoco, menos aún considerando que no le traían ningún beneficio. Al trotar diez kilómetros llegó a uno de los parques que estaban dentro de la pequeña ciudad donde continuaría con el resto de sus ejercicios. Para tomar un respiro y evitar lesiones siempre empezaba con una sesión de elongaciones, esta vez mientras se encontraba estirando unos ligamientos de la pierna escuchó un par de voces, voces que la sorprendieron lo suficiente como para distraerse y que desviará la vista hacia los dueños de estas, eran Cash y JT. Jamás pensó que se los encontraría fuera del colegio, menos en un lugar como este a estas horas de la mañana, pero eso no importaba, sus presencias no le afectaban en nada y no valían la pena. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente y se volvió a concentrar en lo que tenía que hacer, completar su sesión diaria de deporte.

\- no sé por qué pero a veces me acuerdo sin razón alguna de Ben- comentó Cash quién al parecer no sabía que Gwen estaba cerca y que podía oírlos con mucha claridad. JT hizo una mueca.

\- la única razón porque extrañaría a ese perdedor bueno para nada sería porque ya nadie hace las cosas tan divertidas como las hacía él- respondió desinteresado- o sea, ya nadie pone la misma pelea, ya nadie se enoja como él y ya nadie llora patéticamente como lo hacia él- agregó con un suspiro de cansancio. Al escuchar como hablaban de su presunto difunto primo Gwen casi pierde la cordura ante la súbita cólera que hervía dentro de ella, "esos hijos de puta se atreven hablar así de Ben" pensó con furia. Agitó la cabeza rápidamente, tomó un respiro y decidió enfocarse en su totalidad en los ejercicios que debería estar haciendo, los cuales los empezó a hacer de una forma más descontrolada.

\- al final no importa que se haya muerto, inútiles como él no deberían andar en este mundo- río JT. Cash hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pero desapareció de inmediato cuando se le ocurrió algo, haciendo aparecer una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- sí, imagínatelo en el incendio llorando y gritando por su mamá- río mientras hacía sonidos de guaguas. JT unió a las carcajadas de su amigo mientras que en cambio Gwen comenzó a tener una respiración más rápida y pesada, le estaba costando respirar, tenía que irse de ahí. Detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, se paró y trató de marchar los más lejos que pudiese.

\- acuérdate que estaba con su prima y su abuelo- agregó JT. Dicho eso empezó a imitar llantos deciendo las palabras "abuelo" y "Gwen" como si estuviese pidiendo de forma desesperada por una ayuda que jamás llegaría. De pronto Cash se sintió desorientado como al mismo tiempo sentía que sus pulmones estaban vacíos de aire, como si todo su contenido hubiese sido succionado por el vacío, mientras un dolor intenso recorría desde la base de su espalda hasta la nuca. Al siguiente instante una lluvia de puñetazos cayó sin piedad alguna sobre su rostro, al paso de unos pocos segundos, cerca de cuatro, él ya había perdido la consciencia. JT, quien se había quedado paralizado del shock, no soportó más al ver como su amigo era golpeado brutalmente por Gwen por lo que despabiló y saltó en su defensa con todas sus fuerzas. Con un tacle logró separar a Gwen de Cash, con la sangre hirviendo y la adrenalina disparada corriendo por todo su cuerpo le dio un puñetazo en los labios a Gwen sin pensarlo, grabe error. Ella podía soportar el dolor con facilidad mientras que TJ no, perdió un segundo cuando se distrajo en el hecho de que le dolía los dedos, Gwen, quien estaba bastante lejos de si para medir las consecuencias, aprovechó la oportunidad para hundirle una patada en los testículos con la canilla. Él perdió el color de la cara en un instante seguido por sus fuerzas se también se desvanecieron en un santiamén. Gwen se posicionó con mucha facilidad sobre él y le empezó a dar lo que le correspondía con un par de intereses. Trató de defenderse levantando los brazos sobre su rostro para no perder la consciencia, pero su brazo fue retenido en el momento en que lo levantó, un segundo después de forcejeo le dieron un rodillazo en el antebrazo acompañado de un ruidoso y claro *crack* causando que se disparara una sensación de dolor insoportable mucho peor que la paliza anterior, Gwen le había roto el antebrazo. Con la nueva ola de dolor y con la mitad de su defensa inútil ya no tenía oportunidad, aunque nunca la tuvo, contra ella quien siguió golpeándolo hasta que para la suerte de los niños una pareja de adultos que iba justo cruzando cerca vio como los niños eran golpeados de una forma tan brutal que se lanzaron de inmediato sobre Gwen para detenerla.

La multitud que se había juntado para ver el "espectáculo" era bastante impresionante, en especial porque hace momento había llegado una ambulancia que se llevó un niño que tenía varios huesos rotos junto a varias hemorragias internas mientras que el otro chico por suerte, en comparación, solo tenía un par de contusiones en la cabeza que no se veían tan graves. La policía tenía esposada a una niña, que vestía ropa deportiva morada, se tapaba lo más que podía del rostro con una capucha para que la gente la ignorara y tenía un corte en el centro de ambos labios. No quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie, quería que todos se marcharan y la dejaran sola, "estúpidas personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas, pedazos de mierda patéticos" pensó con una furia que amenazaba con volver tomar control. Cualquier par de ojos que se encontrara con los de ella se asombraría al ver todo el odio, rabia y frustración que podía contener una niña de once años. Un auto llegó a la escena del cual se bajó una pareja de adultos que corrieron de inmediato hacia donde estaban los policías, se veían bastante preocupados y tenían mucha razón para estarlo. Cuando llegaron a pedirle a los oficiales la razón de por qué los habían llamado y cuáles eran los problemas estos les explicaron de una manera calmada la situación tal como la habían encontrado y lo que habían dicho los pocos testigos que vieron la escena que era básicamente con una niña muy violenta estaba siendo retenida por dos adultos para evitar que continuara con su paliza hacia dos niños quienes yacían inconscientes en el suelo con graves heridas.

\- tratamos de hablar con ella, pero ha sido inútil, se rehúsa a hablar con nosotros y las únicas palabras que nos dijo fue su número de celular, si sigue sin cooperar o sin darnos razones de por qué lo hizo eso, me temo que tendremos que continuar con el procedimiento estándar y llevarla a la comisaría, si las cosas siguen así probablemente la situación va a escalar ante un juez, aunque puede que sea lo más seguro ya que que los padres de estos niños no dejarán pasar esto bajo la alfombra y se quejarán ante el fiscal- dijo el oficial con un tono complicado. Los padres asintieron y se acercaron a su hija para que tratara de cooperar, para tratar de que diera las explicaciones que todos necesitaban saber, en especial ellos.

\- Gwen por favor dinos que te hicieron esos niños para que cometieras tales cosas, sabemos que no harías ese tipo de cosas sin razón alguna- suplicó la madre desesperada. Gwen arqueó los ojos para encontrarse con los de su madre a quien el corazón le dio un brinco cuando se encontraron sus ojos y al siguiente segundo ella rompió el contacto visual ya que al parecer no tenía ganas de discutir nada, ella no podía imaginar que iba a ver de nuevo una rabia similar que emanara de esos ojos.

\- esos imbéciles se estaban burlando de Ben- murmuró mientras apretaba los puños, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos casi al instante- se reían de él, manchaban su imagen, de lo "inútil" que era su existencia, de la carga que era para otros y lo peor de todo es que se rieron de cómo fue su muerte, se alegraron de que estaba muerto casi que festejaban, como si le hubiera hecho un favor al mundo al marcharse y todo eso mientras estaban en frente de mí- se mordió el labio y lo hizo sangrar nuevamente- ya dime tú que soportarías que alguien se riera de tu primo que murió consumido por las llamas a unos metros del mismo camping que te estabas quedando, tan cerca de poder haberlo ayudado y no hice nada, no pude hacer nada- terminó en sollozos. Los padres sintieron como un agujero se les formaba en sus estómagos, los policías que estaban escuchando sintieron lo mismo, pero no lo demostraron, tenían más experiencia lidiando con ese tipo de escenarios y ahora tenían la imagen bien clara de lo que pudo haber sucedido. Los muy idiotas se rieron de la persona equivocada frente a la persona equivocada, en cierta manera lo tenían muy merecido, pero de todas maneras ella estaba cometiendo un crimen al agredirlos sobre todo con la intensidad que lo hizo, la chica tenía suerte que todavía estuviera en la categoría de edad donde era inimputable.

La tele estaba encendida en el canal de noticias, una ocurrencia que se había vuelto parte de la rutina en su casa rodante. Él siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en el computador para investigar, conectar hechos recientes con el pasado y comunicándose con sus ex-compañeros para que, por alguna rara fortuna, le informaran sobre algo útil, algo que lo acercara al misterio del incendio, algo que le pusiera un fin a esa gran incógnita de su vida que había llegado como la peor maldición. No se daba por vencido, sabía que lo que sucedió en ese día no fue normal, no después de descubrir el objeto metálico con forma esférica que asumía que fue el meteorito y probablemente el causante del incendio. Gracias a todos sus años como agente de los plomeros logró reconocer que su procedencia no era del planeta tierra, sino que era de origen alienígena, de eso no cabía duda. Unos momentos antes de que todo el incidente diera a lugar, él junto a su nieta vieron como ese "meteorito" cayó desde el cielo en el bosque y que justo segundos después se iniciara un incendio en el medio del bosque era mucho para ser coincidencia. Estaba relacionado, tenía que serlo, no podría aceptar otro resultado porque, sin que lo supiera, perdería la única pista que tenía para llegar a Ben, sin eso sería lo mismo que admitir que no tenía nada, que estuvo desperdiciando todo su tiempo en el último año y que le costó sus relaciones con sus hijos. Todavía no estaba seguro qué o cómo, pero sea lo que sea que estuviese adentro fue el responsable del incendio, si no hubiese caído nada hubiera ocurrido, ningún incendio y el destino casi incierto de su nieto.

Desde el incendio se había dedicado a observar cada suceso anormal del país, desapariciones, avistamientos de figuras extrañas, sonidos extraños o sucesos paranormales. Debido a su profesión, o la que tuvo mejor dicho, él podía discernir de los que eran realmente de origen extraterrestre y de aquellos que eran de origen humano que eran totalmente irrelevantes, era una verdadera lástima que la mayoría de las ocurrencias extrañas que habían a lo largo de todo el país eran del segundo tipo de origen, totalmente inútiles, y de las primer tipo de origen con suerte sucedían y de forma casi inmediata algún ex-compañero le advertía que no tenía relación con el incendio. Estaba frustrado, como no iba a estarlo, su nieto desapareció sin dejar rastro y eso había destrozado a toda su familia. Sus propios hijos ya no lo dejaba ir a visitarlo y lo culpaba por todo al igual que sus esposas, no los culpaba, ellos querían moverse, marchar adelante y no quedarse enganchados en el pasado mientras que su disposición les hacía dicho objetivo mucho más difícil. "_En el pueblo de Green Rock que está a varios cientos de kilómetros de acá, acaban de suceder dos horribles muertes de las cuales una los lugareños sufrirán tal vez por un largo tiempo mientras que la otra ya ha alegrado a varios de ellos. El primer caso consiste en el trágico asesinato de Roberta Brown quién era la dueña de un restaurant y una madre soltera. El evento ocurrió cuando estaba trabajando y atendiendo a su única hija y a un amigo de ella cuando de repente el asesino entra y descarga las seis balas de su revólver. La segunda muerte que ocurrió, en la misma noche que murió Roberta, es la de un hombre que fue el mismísimo asesino de Roberta. La muerte del hombre fue tan horrible que todavía no se puede identificar a quién le pertenece el cuerpo por nombre, aunque los policías lograron descubrir que él era el responsable del crimen no solo por encontrar una carta sino también el arma que supuestamente habría utilizado en la misma mañana, la carta que está escrita aparentemente por él diciendo lo siguiente: no espero perdón ni tampoco concilio, reconozco que merezco el infierno al asesinar esa mujer hoy día en la mañana, no me arrepiento de nada. Al entrevistar los policías ellos nos comentaron que es imposible que la carta haya terminado encima del cuerpo y que las causas de las muertas son tan grotescas que descartan la idea de que lo que sea que lo haya matado fuera humano..._". Al escuchar esas palabras dejo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y le puso toda la atención posible a ver la tele. "_...estas son las únicas fotos que se pudieron obtener de la escena de la primera víctima en la escena del crimen momentos después de que llegaran los oficiales de la ley. La niña señalada en rojo es la hija de la difunta._" Su vista se desvió inconscientemente hacia el círculo rojo y notó a dos niños abrazados siendo que uno de ellos miraba justo hacia la cámara, a pesar de que estaba un poco borrosa él pudo reconocer la mitad de la cara que no estaba cubierta por la capucha. La cara que creyó haber reconocido era nada más y nada menos la de su nieto. Se apuró, con una velocidad que no sabía que era capaz, para apretar un botón de su televisión que congeló la imagen. No podía creerlo, su corazón se pegó un brinco que si no fuera por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba entonces se habría asustado como cualquier otra persona de su edad. Era tan parecido a su nieto que tenía que serlo, a pesar de todos los cambios que debió haber sufrido durante todo un año él todavía podía reconocerlo, después de todo lo había visto crecer desde que nació hasta el año pasado. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo se puso a investigar de inmediato sobre la extraña muerte el pueblo en que todo eso había ocurrido.

Después de lograr aguantar extensas explicaciones y advertencias ahora se encontraba por fin en su casa. Era de noche y tocaba hacer la cena, ella quería irse a dormir lo más pronto posible por lo que empezó a preparar toda la mesa y la comida, sus padres siguieron el ejemplo para ayudar con la comida. Una vez que estuvo todo listo se sentaron a comer de lo que habían preparado. Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie se dijo nada, Gwen, quien estaba con audífonos escuchando música, se concentró solo en su plato e ignoró por completo a sus padres que de vez en cuando se intercambiaban miradas. La tensión era tan densa que podría sentirse en un kilómetro a la redonda. Ken se ajustó los lentes mientras se preparaba para lo que iba a venir a continuación.

\- ¿Gwen?- preguntó de forma tentativa, al no obtener reacción de ella incrementó su intensidad- ¿Gwen? ¿¡Gwen!?- dijo con fuerza mientras trataba de captar su atención con su mano. Ella suspiró con una mezcla de enojo y desinterés.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó con un tono defensivo mientras bajaba un poco el volumen de la música.

\- tu madre y yo queríamos hablarte de algo que creemos que es muy importante que conversemos- explicó. Ella arqueó los ojos con un poco de enojo.

\- sí sí, me disculpare con esos estúpidos, admitiré que soy una violenta incontrolable, los escucharé llorar y blah blah nada serio- dijo sin despegar la vista de su comida.

\- no, no es sobre eso cariño- respondió su padre con un poco de dificultad- es sobre cómo has estado manejando todo lo que ha sucedido desde... eh, desde el incendio- explicó. Eso si captó su atención despegando de inmediato su vista del plato y clavándola en su padre.

\- ¿a dónde vas con eso?- dijo con un tono peligrosamente bajo. Cada vez que trataban el tema del incendio pasaba esto, ello los trataba de fulminar con su mirada, bufaba ante cada comentario e ignoraba todo lo que ellos pudieran decir. Su padre tragó saliva.

\- debido a los eventos de hoy nos dimos cuenta de que no has mejorado en cómo lidiar con la pérdida de Ben. Dichas palabras le cortaban en su interior, odiaba admitir que Ben estaba muerto, hoy mismo lo hizo y no es como que hubiera mucha probabilidad de lo contrario, pero admitirlo siempre la dejaba con un dolor horrible y prefería ignorar el tema desde cualquier ángulo.

\- ¿¡y qué!?- respondió de manera explosiva golpeando la mesa en el proceso- ¿¡qué quieres que haga!? ¿qué se supone que haga?- gritó mientras los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

\- querida, nosotros queremos que aprendas a dejar el pasado, que te muevas adelante y hemos planeado conseguirte una cita con un psicólogo para que aprendas hacerlo- explicó Natalie, la madre de Gwen.

\- ¡cómo se te ocurre mamá!- chilló incrédula- me estás pidiendo que olvide a Ben como si nunca hubiese existido.

\- querida eso no es lo que tu...

\- me estas diciendo que me mueva adelante como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido- explicó entre gritos con falsas sonrisas y tirando los brazos al aire en exagerados movimientos- seguir con nuestras vidas, felices como antes donde todo eran rosas con un bello arcoíris- agregó con un dulce tono enfermizo- ¡por supuesto que no! tú sobre todo deberías saberlo mamá, los dos nacimos en el mismo día en el mismo hospital a solo una pared de distancia, eres increíble si piensas que podría dejarlo así- gritaba con lágrimas que caían libremente de sus ojos- a diferencia de ustedes al menos el sí me importaba- gritó mientras los señalaba y fulminaba con la mirada- además el psicólogo es para los locos y apáticos, ustedes son los que deberían ir. Dicho eso corrió a su cuarto sin importarle nada de lo que tuvieran que decir.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, como si de esa manera pudiera sellar toda la miseria de esa manera, como si el dolor que estaba sufriendo en su interior se quedaría abajo y la dejaría tranquila por primera vez en la vida, no resultó. Cayó rendida al piso, con la espalda contra la puerta, y se permitió llorar a cántaros. Los minutos pasaron y ella continuaba sin señales se parar, finalmente cuando pasaron quince minutos el llanto se detuvo. Estaba cansada, demasiado como para hacer nada. Sin más ni más se echó sobre su cama. No demostraba nada, su rostro se encontraba sin expresiones debido a que ya había pasado el momento para mostrarlas, ahora era como cuando alguien se encontraba profundamente sumergido en los pensamientos, solo que ella no estaba pensando, su mente se encontraba en blanco. Lo que daba lástima es que así lo quería porque en el momento que se pusiera a pensar otra vez recordaría aquel trágico evento, aquel rostro tonto desvanecerse en cenizas, sus memorias lentamente siendo consumidas por las lentas y despiadadas llamas del tiempo. Era tarde, muy tarde y debería tratar de dormir si es que quería sobrevivir el siguiente día, para su mala suerte sus pensamientos volvieron a fijarse en su figura y ahora se encontraba llorando con una almohada entre sus brazos, no con la misma intensidad de antes, pero llorando de todas maneras. Odiaba todo, quería que nada hubiese pasado, que la tierra se la tragara y que todo terminara.

\- ¿qué es lo que duele mi niña?- dijo una extraña y mística voz. La voz fue tan repentina que llegó a dar un pequeño salto. Su mirada se deslizó por toda la habitación en busca del dueño de aquella misteriosa voz, pero no había nada ¿Acaso realmente estaba perdiendo la cordura? A estas alturas ya no le importaba.

\- no, no lo estás solo que todavía no me he revelado ante a ti- comentó la misma voz mística. Se dio cuenta de que la voz podía leerle la mente, pero no estaba segura si era todo o solo algunas cosas, en realidad poco importaba ya que había una voz en su habitación cuya dueña no se hacía visible y que además podía leer pensamientos ¿Cuál sería su propósito? No quería ni pensarlo

\- mi niña, veo que estas alterada, angustiada y en un intenso dolor- dijo la voz con ternura y compasión- no te asustes cuando me revele ante a ti, después de todo... Una figura de un morado oscuro se empezó a hacer visible al frente de los ojos de Gwen. Era una mujer bella de un largo y precioso cabello, pero había un detalle muy importante que había que tomarse en cuenta que iba de la mano con el hecho de que apareció de la nada y es que ella no era humana.

\- ...soy tu querida abuela. Quiso asustarse, pero ya no tenía la energía y al escuchar las últimas palabras al salir de su boca se quedó pasmada, quitando cualquier idea de susto.

\- así es mi niña, yo soy la compañera de tu abuelo Max Tennyson, madre de tu padre Frank Tennyson y sobre todo tu abuela Verdona- dijo con su exquisita voz- sé que es mucho de digerir, pero mi visita tiene un propósito y antes de ahondar en ello quisiera que me contaras que es lo que está sucediendo contigo ya que como puedes ver no soy de este planeta y para mí es un lujo venir a este lugar por lo que lástimamente no estoy al tanto de las últimas noticias- agregó con un tono que pedía compresión y perdón por cualquier falta que pudo haber cometido. Gwen estaba abrumada, aunque esa sensación se le quitó igual de rápido que apareció en el momento en que esta mujer, si es que realmente lo era, le pidió que le contara porque se sentía así... enojada, enrabiada, triste y desolada, la razón de porque ella se sentía mal.

\- tal vez lo sepas o tal vez no- partió diciendo- pero tuviste un nieto, un nieto que nació en el mismo día que yo... Ben era el nombre de mi primo...

\- ¿por qué dices era?- ya esperando una trágica respuesta.

\- ¡porque más lo diría!- exclamó enojada y empezó a sollozar- ...porque está muerto, murió en un incendio al inicio de las vacaciones pasadas... murió sin que quedara ningún rastro... murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y a pesar de que no haya cuerpo lo hace peor, a veces me aferro a la débil esperanza de que todavía esté allí afuera con vida tratando de volver y que todo... será como antes. Verdona asintió lentamente con una expresión de compasión.

\- ¿te entristece o te enoja el hecho de que no hayas podido hacer nada?- preguntó con suavidad. Gwen se giró bruscamente.

\- y a ti qué te importa- dijo casi gruñendo y escupiendo la última palabra. Verdona sonrió levemente y se puso a flotar frente a ella.

\- porque te estoy dando la oportunidad de que vengas conmigo, a mi planeta, y la posibilidad de obtener un poder con el cual podrás hacer todo lo que quieras como por ejemplo proteger a todos tus seres queridos- explicó con un extraño tono atractivo- si decides venir conmigo obtendrás conocimientos mucho más grandiosos que cualquier otro terrícola envidiaría y si te dedicas con todo tu corazón a aprender bajo mi tutelaje de seguro que no tan pronto, pero no tan lejos podrás visitar a tu primo en el mundo de los espíritus sin la necesidad de morir- dijo con una voz seductora ¿Poder? ¿Visitar a Ben? ¿Encontrarse con Ben? ¿Terminar con esta miseria de una vez por todas? La curiosidad y melancolía se dispararon en su interior, quería conocer este poder del que hablaba, ver si es que era verdad que podría visitar a Ben en la muerte sin necesidad de que ella muriese... por qué no.

\- no te apresures querida, te daré una semana para que lo pienses con cuidado y al final de esta semana espero que me des una respuesta satisfactoria... ¡ah! y si decides venir conmigo no habrá tiempo para despedidas así que tendrás que hacerlo con anticipación, adiós cariño. Se despidió utilizando un tono muy atractivo y de la misma manera que apareció se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguna de su presencia. Volvió a quedarse sola, sin que nadie más pudiese interrumpir sus pensamientos. Había tantas cosas corriendo por su cabeza que no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando y ni siquiera en qué dirección iban ¿Por qué estaba entrenando? ¿Por qué se dedicaba a estudiar libros sobre investigación? ¿Por qué todos los días aprendía sobre biología y química? ¿Por qué cualquiera de esas cosas? La razón no era difícil de entender y tampoco fácil, para ella nunca lo fue hasta ahora. Si estaba vivo quería encontrarlo, si estaba muerto quería poder identificarlo y despedirse apropiadamente. No podía soportar la duda, no podía soportar el hecho de que no sabía en donde se encontraba ya sea en la vida o muerte, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que responder la duda de una vez por todas, tenía que hacer algo útil, tenía que cerrar el enigma de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta última entrega (que fue más difícil de lo usual).

Por favor comentar lo que hayan encontrado bueno como también lo malo.

Hasta la próxima (si es que la hay).


	7. Chapter 7

El inicio de un viaje

El sol apenas lograba iluminar el pueblo a través de las densas nubes negras y si se le sumaba el hecho de como soplaba el viento trayendo más nubes del norte el sol dejaría de alumbrar por completo dentro de poco. En esa misma mañana se estaba llevando a cabo un entierro, funeral al cual no mucha gente había asistido, de hecho no había más de siete personas presentes lo que acentuaba lo triste que era el evento. Había un par de policías, un par de amigos de la difunta, su única familiar quien estaba acompañado por su único amigo. La ceremonia se pasó volando para la niña y el niño, ambos demasiados absorbidos en sus pensamientos como para notar el paso del tiempo. Llegó el punto en que la gente ya debía comenzar marcharse del lugar para ir a atender otras cosas más importantes y continuar con su vida. Los niños seguían en frente de la tumba sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. La niña le tomó la mano al niño y la apretó con bastante fuerza, fuera un niño común y se habría quejado del dolor bajo la presión que estaba siendo sometida su mano, Ben no sentía dolor.

\- a-así que… t-te encargaste de él- comentó débilmente la niña. El niño asintió con lentitud, sus ojos mirando hacia el infinito mientras su mente se retorcía en pensamientos mucho más oscuros. De forma casi inmediata la niña empezó a llorar, era la quinta vez que lloraba desde que comenzó la ceremonia hasta su término. A Ben le dolía verla llorar de esa manera, sin embargo no hacía nada más que estar parado ahí, haciendo la mínima decencia de marcar presencia.

\- Ben... sé que no soy la más lista... pero no soy tan tonta como para no entender lo que hiciste- dijo entre sollozos- sé que lo que hiciste es algo que nunca se podrá arreglar... algo que es muy difícil de hacer y que... y que lo hiciste... por mí... por mamá- explicó. Ben se giró y la abrazó con fuerza, pero con la suficiente gentileza como para que no sintiera que la iban a aplastar. Su llanto se volvió uno desconsolado y desgarrador para cualquier persona común fuera lo suficiente desafortunada como para estar lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo. Después de cinco minutos de llanto, ella por fin mostró señales de detenerse, o al menos de que se estaba calmando.

\- ¿sabes en donde vas a vivir ahora en adelante?- preguntó Ben con un tono medio extraño que ella no supo identificar.

\- no, no lo sé.

\- ¿qué hay de tus abuelos?

\- no los conozco, mi mamá jamás hablaba de ellos y cuando los mencionaba ella evitaba el tema.

\- ¿conoces a tu papá?

\- mi mamá lo odia y yo también por no haber venido aunque sea una vez para verme. En ese momento Ben se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sola en este mundo, sin nadie a quien acudir, sin nadie que cuidara de ella, completamente sola tal como él siendo la diferencia es que ella no escogió nada de eso. El último pensamiento lo hizo reflexionar sobre su propia situación, al pensar por unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación mucho mejor de lo que pensaba inicialmente, al menos su familia viva todavía se encontraba con vida, todavía podía volver con ellos, todavía estaban en este mundo. Él suspiró.

\- y que hay de ayer, con quién te quedaste anoche- preguntó con el ceño fruncido manteniendo el extraño tono. Ella hizo una mueca que era poco comprensible y procedió a levantar la vista.

\- con el oficial Harrison. Con el dedo señaló a un hombre que parecía ser bien correcto al lado de un auto. Ben al verlo no tuvo ninguna mala vibra de él por lo que sonrió ligeramente, aunque era bastante más sombría que sonrisa usual.

\- ¿te importa si es que te dejo un momento para ir a conversar con él?- preguntó mientras trataba de dar una sonrisa más acogedora que falló miserablemente. Nira lo notó, simplemente asintió.

\- de acuerdo, solo será por un momento- explicó. Dicho eso partió caminando en dirección del oficial quien estaba sol debido a que su compañera se dirigió al auto a revisar un par de cosas.

Al ver como los niños conversaban se cuestionó, por unos momentos, qué clase de relación los niños compartían, la respuesta era evidente, eran mejores amigos. Lo que preocupaba al oficial era la ausencia de gente que vino al funeral de Roberta. Ella era una mujer muy amable que tenía un restaurante bastante delicioso, acogedor y entre todo de buena calidad con una clientela bastante regular, que ninguno de esos clientes haya decidido aparecer cuando TODOS en este pequeño pueblo sabían que su hija acababa de quedar sola, la ausencia de ellos solo confirmaba ese hecho. En esa misma línea de pensamiento también se lamentó con el hecho de que ningún otro niño de la edad de la niña estuviera presente era bastante preocupante y un golpe bastante devastador para ella cuando tuviera el tiempo para pensar en los eventos de hoy, eventos que probablemente estarían constantemente atormentándola. El niño se separó de la niña y empezó a caminar en su dirección mientras que Nira se quedó mirando la tumba. Eso le atrajo la atención, no creía que él la estuviera dejando sola para irse y dudaba bastante que tuviera temas que conversar con él, nada apuntaba a ello. El niño caminó con una expresión casi ilegible hacia él. Lo único notable en su rostro era un sentido anormal de vejez, más bien una determinación tenebrosa que definitivamente no esperaba ver en un niño de... ¿13 años? su estómago hizo un extraño giro.

\- ¿eres tú el oficial Harrison?- preguntó el chico como si fuera cualquier otra persona, no sabía qué pensar de eso.

\- sí ¿por?- preguntó con una expresión de confusión ¿Qué podría querer de él? Tal vez tenía que ver con algún tema relacionado con la chica.

\- entonces Nira se está quedando en tu casa.

\- correcto- respondió con el ceño fruncido. No entendía por qué se interesaría en el hecho de que su mejor amiga se estuviese quedando por el momento en la casa de un oficial. Al pensarlo un poco más concluyo que este niño de cierta manera quería saber más sobre él porque ahora toda la protección de la pequeña dependía de él, tal vez al saber más sobre él podría calmarse y asumir que ella se encontraba segura, que tierno.

\- dígame oficial Harrison ¿qué sucederá ahora con ella?- preguntó con un tono difícil de ubicar. Ben se de dio media vuelta posando su mirada sobre el agotado rostro de Nira, suspiró con fuerza.

\- primero se contactará a sus familiares cercanos para discutir con cuál de ellos se quedará a vivir, es un proceso que toma un tiempo pero por lo usual no hay problemas- explicó con un tono neutro cómo si hubiese dado esa explicación mil veces, lo cual estaba bien lejos de la verdad.

\- ella me dijo que no conoce a sus abuelos y que su padre la abandonó- comentó sin despegar su vista de ella, parecía que él estaba pensando profundamente en algo.

\- esas cosas a veces pasan, si los familiares están incapacitados para cuidarla entonces se verá qué se puede hacer en un hogar de adopción- explicó lentamente y con lo que parecía ser un tono agradable. Sabía que la respuesta podría molestar al chico, era lo más probable, y lo último que necesitaba era que surgieran problemas porque no podía aceptar la situación, que era una mierda en toda regla. Al menos se podía complacer con que todo lo que le estaba preguntando era para saber qué ocurriría con su amiga, si es que ella estaría bien, lo que lo encontraba tierno y doloroso a la vez, una pena.

\- ¿y qué opina usted sobre esto?- preguntó dándose vuelta posando su vista en él con unos ojos que eran difícil de distinguir que emoción habían detrás de ellos. Frunció los ceños, no tenía ni la menor idea a dónde quería ir el niño con estas preguntas.

\- ¿sobre qué en particular chico? te digo de antemano que pienso que toda esta situación es una tragedia y desagradable, una mierda a diestra y siniestra- agregó con evidente enojo.

\- nada- contestó mientras quitaba su vista de él- es que todo esto ocurrió porque la policía no pudo hacer bien su trabajo este… asesino escapa y viene a matarme solo para fallar y matar a la persona equivocada- dijo con un extraño tono- yo me encuentro enfurecido porque de alguna manera logró escapar de prisión lo que significa que la policía falló en su trabajo, también estoy enfurecido porque vino matarme a mí y lo peor de todo fue que en su fallo mató a la persona equivocada, una amiga y la mamá de mi otra amiga- dijo con frialdad- solo quiero saber qué es lo que piensa usted, nada más- agregó con un suspiró. Un agujero se hizo en su estómago ¿Tenía idea el niño de lo que estaba haciendo? No lo creía ningún niño era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de aquello, menos para hacerlo conscientemente, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera bastante culpable por una situación en la que no tuvo nada que ver. Suponía que tal vez la falta de participación e involucramiento de sus colegas llevó a que esta situación sucediera. Miró hacia la niña quien justo desvió la mirada hacia él, la tristeza estaba clara de eso no cabía duda, era la falta de certeza que predominaba en su rostro y hacía todo más horrible. Eso era lo peor de todas las tragedias como esta, el no saber lo que venía era de terror y muchas veces era lo que más hacía daño. Esa incertidumbre también le afectaba con fuerza a él, no podía evitarlo, aunque a diferencia de las víctimas él se encontraba bien a la semana. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era que la niña que encontrara un buen hogar, lo último que necesitaba era caer presa de la ineptitud burocrática que a veces acosaba el sistema de adopción. De pronto el oficial endureció su rostro y dirigió su mirada al niño que estaba a su lado.

\- no te preocupes chico, la ayudaré lo más que pueda desde mi posición para que encuentre un hogar que la adore y cuide como si hubiese nacido allí desde el inicio- dijo con un tono seguro mientras le apretaba el hombro a modo de reconfortarlo. Ben con extrañeza el gesto del oficial. Él no necesitaba el confort era Nira quién necesitaba esos gestos así que ¿por qué buscaba el oficial darle confort? No tenía ni idea y no creía tampoco que fuese capaz de averiguarlo.

\- al final solo es mejor esperar lo mejor- comentó- el problema es que con esa mentalidad si es que la situación empeora el golpe al final de la caída va a ser mucho más doloroso y cercano al punto de no retorno- dijo con suavidad, como si estuviese hablándose a sí mismo. Harrison frunció fuertemente el ceño. _"¿Qué puta? En dónde ha estado y que ha sufrido el niño como para pensar esas cosas. Eso que dijo es cosa que piensan los adultos, adultos que están acostumbrados a lidiar con esas cosas ya sea de forma directa o través de libros o películas que tratan del tema. Además pareciera que por la manera que en que mira a la chica pareciera que sabe que ella necesita que alguien la abrace o algo por el estilo, pero pareciera que es incapaz de hacerlo. Sea lo que sea que haya vivido le ha afectado demasiado, ugh, siempre son los niños quienes sufren lo peor al final"_ pensaba con emociones muy conflictivas en principio que fueron atenuándose hasta llegar a la calma. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el vacío, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos ignorando por completo que el mundo seguía hacia adelante sin ni siquiera notaría la ausencia de una mujer que impactaría con fuerza un par de vidas. El oficial suspiró con fuerza y caminó en dirección de la niña quien se encontraba mirando la tumba. Él miró con atención sus acciones no porque desconfiaba del policía, sino porque prefería distraerse de sus pensamientos oscuros que se encontraban fermentando en lo más profundo de su mente. Ben suspiró con cansancio. Tres días habían pasado desde el encuentro con los alienígenas y la muerte del desgraciado, incluso con todo el tiempo para descansar se sentía agobiado. Decidió caminar hasta el lado de Nira quien estaba mostrando señales de que estaba lista para irse con el oficial.

\- lo siento Nira- dijo con un ligero, casi inexistente, tono tristeza- me voy a tener que ir del pueblo, mi… familia… no le ha gustado que alguien haya venido a matarme y que haya "jugado" a ser el héroe en ambas ocasiones, espero que... que las cosas mejoren para ti, buena suerte es lo único que puedo darte- agregó con una extraña y leve sonrisa. Ella le sonrió tristemente de vuelta. Sabía que Ben era un chico especial, a veces se mostraba muy abierto y juguetón mientras que otras veces se veía distante con una actitud gélida muy desconcertante. Ella había prestado atención a cómo el se dirigía en el evento y no tenía problemas en mostrar abiertamente que creía que él era el causante de todo este desastre, la entristecía más de lo que creía posible.

\- ¿volverás a visitarme?

\- no pronto... pero lo haré definitivamente, jamás me olvidaría de ti, no después de los buenos momentos que me diste. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Nira, él no hizo nada frente a eso.

\- gracias... gracias por todo. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ben quedó pasmado, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Nira ya se había marchado con Harrison quien se despidió con dos dedos levantados. Ben suspiró y se quedó ahí por un buen tiempo procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. _"En verdad no me la merezco en mi vida" _pensó mientras su estómago se retorcía _"incluso ahora ella mantenía una actitud positiva y agradable hacia mí, como si no fuera responsable de nada... si no hubiera estado en su vida nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, ella seguiría siendo feliz con Roberta en ese restaurante sin preocupaciones mayores u horrores como este...". _

En el laboratorio todo estaba silencioso a excepción del ocasional ruido generado por su respiración y tal vez el sonido de un material cambiando de volumen por los cambios de temperatura. Se agotó del silencio, la computadora estaba demorando mucho decodificando el idioma de los aparatos de los caza-recompensas. Se acercó a un dispositivo en el que conectó un celular y colocó música del género "Heavy metal" a todo volumen. Los parlantes que estallaron a todo volumen mientras la música inundaba cada espacio del laboratorio llegando hasta incluso ocupar las lagunas de pensamientos que se formaban en su mente y prefería con muchas ganas evitarlo. Se echó en un sofá donde utilizó uno de los muchos artefactos que había diseñado durante su larga estadía en ese lugar para iniciar un programa conectado a los satélites para que buscaran la nave de los caza-recompensas, ya que ayer no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para explorar las cercanías del pueblo. Una vez que terminó de dar la orden se quedó mirando el techo mientras cabeceaba ligeramente al ritmo de la explosiva música. La música varió a lo largo del tiempo, al principio fue explosivo y gritón, después las voces se volvieron más suaves, luego la música se tornó más sinfónica y ahora estaba en un rango más folclórico. Aburrido y sin ningún progreso visible de los programas que había dejado corriendo decidió dedicarse a averiguar todo lo posible de los cuerpos de los caza-recompensas, de sus artefactos, armas y, posiblemente, cultura. Se semi-trasformó en Cerebro Gris y comenzó a trabajar, solo de esta manera evitaría ser consumido por la rabia que crecía en su interior, que no pudo lograr eliminar con la música, y amenazaba por dictar sus acciones.

Después de cinco días logró aprender todo lo que se podía descubrir de los cuerpos antes de que las muestras se volvieran inútiles por los destructivos e informativos experimentos. La biología de los cadáveres eran un tema que lo interesaba bastante, sus fortalezas y debilidades con las que tal vez podría en un futuro servirles para corregir sus propias flaquezas biológicas. Sabía que uno de ellos era de la especie de diamante lo que fue una experiencia bastante curiosa considerando que al menos no estaba haciendo experimentos en él mismo para romper los límites y reformar los límites de sus conocimientos sobre el alien. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue que el alien con forma de cangrejo era un cyborg con una composición de 5% cuerpo orgánico y 95% máquina. Por supuesto este fue lo que más le llamo la atención, la idea de que podía mezclar máquina con carne era muy interesante porque habría un mundo de posibilidades con tantas aplicaciones posibles que variaban desde la índole militar agresiva a una pacífica ayuda en el día a día de la vida cotidiana, se distraía al pensar en todos los resultados de esas áreas. Además, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que alguna vez él mismo tuviese que utilizarlas en alguna persona que estuviera en apuros y, en el peor de los casos, en sigo mismo, solo deseaba que nunca tuviera que usarlas ya que eso significaría muchas consecuencias negativas para su persona. En estos cinco días no solo estudió la anatomía de esos tres alienígenas, cada vez que dejaba de trabajar y ocupar su mente esta se iba en direcciones bastante peligrosas, sino que también localizó la nave en la que llegaron y con la ayuda de su máquina que ya había descifrado el idioma alienígena de las armaduras y trasplantes cibernéticos logró revelar varios de los secretos de la nave fueron muy provechosos. La mayoría de los descubrimientos eran puramente tecnológicos, nuevos tipos de motores, generadores, armas, conductores de calor, radiadores, etc. Con toda esa nueva tecnología a su disposición trabajó en hacer planos para tratar de fusionarlas con las que él tenía y con ello crear nuevas máquinas o artefactos que lo ayudaran en el día a día. De todos los inventos que diseñó y llevó a cabo con todos sus nuevos conocimientos solo se quedó con tres para su uso diario. El primero fue una máscara que le cubría el rostro entero, inclusive las orejas llegando hasta cubrir parte de la nuca. Este aparato era un color negro un poco gastado con un par rayones que revelaban el metal de abajo, estaba decorado unas cuantas líneas verdes como decoración. Entre sus funciones, las cuales eran varias, eran traducir todos los textos alienígenas colocando unos subtítulos debajo en un idioma que el entendiera, ingles en este caso, también tenía distintos tipos de visión las cuales eran infrarrojo, ultravioleta y la estándar nocturna, además tenía integrado un purificador de aire, el cual colocó por si alguna vez luchaba con alguna especie de alien tóxico o algo por el estilo, y la última función destacable era que delineaba en un verde fosforescente cualquier objeto que se asemejara a un arma. Su segundo invento fue un traje protector hecho tomando como base a las armaduras de sus asaltantes en conjunto con unos tejidos en base a fibras del material de diamante con el objetivo de que este traje no solo aumentara la superficie de impacto, como los chalecos de kevlar, sino que también dispersara fuentes intensas de calor. La razón de por qué diseñó eso era porque si es que alguien le iba a disparar en la espalda era muy probable que fuera un alienígena con algún tipo de arma láser o algo por el estilo. El tercer aparato que creó fue una extensión para el mismísimo Omnitrix siendo una batería. Él sabía que el reloj generaba su propia energía y que debía bastante poderosa como para reconstruir todo su cuerpo por lo que sabía bastante bien que en eso no se iba a meter lo que lo dejó pensando en cuál sería una manera segura para intervenir en el reloj y lo que se le vino a la mente fue una batería. Él había experimentado con no usar el reloj por dos días para ver si es que en el momento en que lo utilizara duraría el triple o por ahí. La respuesta fue un depresivo no lo que significaba que el reloj una vez que generaba la suficiente cantidad de energía entonces este dejaba de producir, lo que tenía mucho sentido, por lo que si quería pasar más tiempo transformado tenía que aumentar la capacidad y esa batería que había creado que llegaba a cubrir la mayoría de su antebrazo, solo por el lado de arriba. Los tiempos del Omnitrix eran variados así que no se podía medir con exactitud lo que jodía con brutalidad su mente, pero al menos estaba seguro de que si antes duraba 1, en la medida que se estuviese utilizando, ahora duraría 1,4 lo que era una gran diferencia y podía significar si es que terminaba como un montón de carne destrozada en la mitad de la nada o un chico bastante vivo y "sano". Una vez que terminó con sus estudios intensivos y la ola frenética de inventos se calmó sentándose a pensar en su sofá, todavía con la música de fondo que ya no servía para nada y era más bien estática de fondo. Su presencia en este pueblo había estado bien hasta que se volvió demasiado íntimo, en ese momento los accidentes ocurrieron y la tragedia le siguió. También tenía que tomar en cuenta que ya había llamado bastante la atención con la tortura y asesinato del desgraciado sumándole los caza-recompensas en su espalda era evidente que ya no tenía nada que pintar en ese pueblo, solo le quedaba marcharse a un lugar en que no traería tantos problemas o que se apegara lo suficiente para causar terribles daños. Al día siguiente se sentía listo. Ya sabía cómo mantenerse en contacto con todo su equipo del laboratorio, como acceder desde afuera y ya había instalado el sistema de seguridad perfecto, al menos los humanos no podrían meterse si es que lo descubrían. El sistema para entrar consistía en una mezcla específica de ADN que si estaba un 0,0001% alterada entonces negaría el paso, un par de intentos más y se volvería agresiva. Se vistió con la ropa más cómoda, la cual era una teñida de deporte con un cortaviento con capucha junto con unas líneas verdes de decoración que hacían la ilusión de continuar en los pantalones ya que también tenían líneas verdes, debajo de todo eso tenía su traje protector. En la mochila echó los libros de los que siempre estudió, revisaba y construía al mismo tiempo, unos materiales par de lápices, un cargador de celular y otro set de ropa, sí, su mochila era bastante grande, robó una en una tienda de camping. Salió de la cueva, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y exhaló suavemente. Al marcharse estaría dejando atrás buenas y malas memorias, sobre todo de las últimas, pero eso era algo que tenía que aceptar porque las tragedias eran parte de la vida y se quedaba pegadas en ella jamás podría seguir adelante, uno siempre tenía que seguir adelante y esta vez le tocaba irse del lugar que le había enseñado demasiado, más de lo que quisiese. Lo iba a extrañar. Conectó los audífonos al celular, puso un poco de música, luego marcó una ruta a la ciudad de New York, ciudad donde Ivan tenía la cede de su compañía. Se paró en una tabla que levitaba, que había encontrado en la nave, y voló con tranquilidad, sin apuro alguno.

Justo en este momento una casa rodante estaba entrando al pueblo. Su conductor se había estado quejando en el camino de las cosas más chicas posibles, después de un tiempo logró volver a la calma y enfriar su cabeza. No fue su culpa que su nieta se haya metido en un grave problema, pero si era su deber cuidar de ella mientras sus padres no pudieran, al final todo ese desastre terminó retrasándolo un par de días y lo otro que lo retrasó fue el inesperado hecho de que el radiador del auto se echara a perder, su suerte no podía empeorar ¿o sí? Pero eso no era relevante, todo lo anterior ya no importaba, ahora debía enfocarse en encontrar Ben quién muy posiblemente podía estar en el pueblo de Green Rock. Primero fue a los lugares más importantes donde podría estar o donde podría haber pasado que era la comisaría y el hospital, pero lástimamente no tenían ninguna información respecto al joven que buscaban. Luego fue a los lugares que podría frecuentar que eran las tiendas de historietas y tiendas de vídeo juegos, pero no dio ningún resultado. Cuando estaba viajando de nuevo en su casa rodante se dio una palmada en la frente, Ben no debería tener nada de dinero, o muy poco si es que tenía algo, así que si él estaba acá y quería conseguir algo tendría que hacerlo en algún kiosco. Se puso de inmediato a preguntar en todos los kioscos del pueblo mientras les mostraba una foto de Ben, todos negaban haberlo visto. Sus esperanzas se volvieron bastante débiles hasta que llegó a cierto kiosco.

\- disculpe señor ha visto a este niño- mostró una fotografía que mostraba un niño de pelo café y ojos verdes que miraban hacia al lado mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de desinterés. El hombre se llevó la mano al mentón mientras apretaba sus cejas a modo de concentración.

\- creo que lo he visto ¿por qué estás buscando a este niño?- preguntó el hombre con una ceja arqueada, no era todos los días que alguien iba preguntando por un niño, menos aun un viejo como el que tenía en frente.

\- es mi nieto y lleva perdido un buen tiempo, se llama Ben- agregó un poco angustiado. El hombre mostró una expresión de sorpresa, expresión que no pasó desapercibido dándole un poco de esperanzas al viejo, al parecer su viaje hasta acá si iba a rendir frutos, por fin algo después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡en serio lo ha visto!- exclamó con alegría. El hombre hizo un gesto con las manos para que se calmara.

\- tranquilo hombre, no nos adelantemos que nos podemos decepcionar- dijo el hombre con un tono comprensivo, Max asintió- ¿cuándo fue tomada esta foto?- pregunto con seriedad.

\- aquí mi nieto tiene diez años- respondió. El hombre empezó a negar de inmediato con la cabeza.

\- lo siento, al niño que yo tengo en la cabeza es bastante diferente al que tengo al frente, puede que el color de ojos de ambos sean muy parecidos, que la estructura de ellos sea... similar y que los nombres sean los mismos, pero al final no son el mismo- dijo el hombre con un tono de disculpa. De pronto los ojos de Max se apagaron, toda la felicidad y esperanza que había sentido se esfumó en un instante.

\- no se rinda todavía hombre, explíqueme más como era el niño, altura, actitud otras cosas- agregó el hombre con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudar al viejo hombre- si me ha dicho que lleva perdido un buen tiempo entonces han de cambiar bastante.

\- es como de esta altura- puso la mano a una altura un poco mayor que su cadera- es alegre aunque suele ser descuidado, es un poco enojón y la verdad es que no es muy inteligente... también le gustan muchos los superhéroes y los videojuegos- explicó sin mucha emoción, pero al menos haciendo el esfuerzo. El hombre frunció el ceño, parecía estar reflexionando y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

\- lo siento, son muy diferentes- comentó con un tono de disculpa- el niño que yo he visto efectivamente se llama Ben pero las actitudes son muy contrarias, el niño que yo he visto se muestra muy desinteresado en todo no porque lo demás sea aburrido como tu nieto en la foto sino que era por algo que venía como del interior del alma, el realmente no se mostraba interesado por nada y cuando venía a mi kiosco a comprar historietas no parecía realmente emocionado por ellas, era más como una misión lo que siempre me impresionó- explicó- él era extremadamente inteligente, cada vez que no podía ayudarle a mi hijo él le explicaba en mi lugar y luego me explicaba a mí, eso no lo hace cualquier niño y además las únicas veces que sonreía o era por cortesía o era cuando comía en el restaurante de Roberta, que en paz descanse- hizo el signo de la cruz- además el niño debía tener entre doce a trece años y aunque sus experiencias de vida pueden que lo hayan marcado dudo mucho que llegue a verse como el chico que tengo en mente. Max se desinfló de forma visible, luego arqueó la ceja como si algo hubiese hecho click en su mente.

\- ¿el restaurante de Roberta?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- si el restaurante de Roberta, allí era a donde iba a comer, verás este niño les hacía favores a todos a cambio de chatarra o dinero, jamás sabre por qué la chatarra, y sé que en ese restaurante el siempre reparaba algo o hacia un trabajo parecido para luego comer, parecía disfrutarlo mucho ¡ah de veras!- exclamó el hombre de forma repentina- este niño no tenía muchos amigos de hecho solo tenía una pero todos saben quién es, es la única hija de la señora Roberta, si quieres le puedo indicar donde se está quedando ahora- ofreció. Se le había olvidado, cuando congeló la imagen su supuesto nieto estaba abrazando a la hija de la víctima del asesinato, seguramente ella podía indicarle si él realmente estuvo acá o todavía sigue acá. Max asintió y anotó las instrucciones.

Después de viajar por unos diez minutos llegó a la casa donde se estaba quedando la niña. Se bajó y caminó hasta el pórtico donde tocó con suficientemente fuerza la puerta para ser oído, pero no lo suficiente para sonar irrespetuoso. La puerta fue abierta por un hombre negro con un físico deportivo, notó como su mirada se tornó un poco defensiva.

\- dígame en que le puedo ayudar- preguntó con un tono formal.

\- ¿se encuentra Nira Brown en casa? quisiera hablar con ella- dijo el viejo hombre con un tono amable. Harrison frunció el ceño y adoptó una expresión de sospecha.

\- mire señor, ya he tenido suficiente con los reporteros que han venido los últimos días a molestarme para obtener una oportunidad y entrevistar a la niña que ya está lo suficiente traumada con toda la mierda que ha pasado últimamente y lo último que necesita son unos buitres detrás que por unos míseros dólares están dispuestos a hacer una pequeña niña revivir sus traumas una y otra vez- dijo con mucha seriedad- ahora me da gusto con decirte que no tengo idea dónde está- agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Max sintió su estómago estrujarse, como si una patada a toda fuerza hubiera encontrado su guata como un perfecto blanco. Su cara se transformó en una de pánico a la vez de que se quiso golpear por lo estúpido que era. Por supuesto que unas noticias como un asesinato y la tragedia de quedar huérfano atraería a las noticias como perros rabiosos después de todo eran precisamente ese tipo de noticias las cuales traían más la atención del público.

\- me disculpo señor si es que le di la impresión equivocada...

\- oh ¿en serio? entonces dígame cuál sería su santa razón para venir en busca de la niña ¿es acaso su abuelo que se acaba de enterar que ella existe? menuda persona sería en tratar con tal excelente cuidado a su nieta- comentó con evidente sarcasmo. Esa patada le llegó bastante baja, pero no había llegado hasta su vejez sin aguantarse el disconfort por lo que se tragó la horrible sensación que disparó ese comentario.

\- eh no- dijo con evidente dificultad- solo vine a este pueblo con las esperanzas de encontrar a mi nieto perdido- agregó con rapidez para asegurarse de que el hombre no comentara nada más que fuera lo suficientemente hiriente- y según lo que he descubierto es muy posible que la niña y mi nieto sean amigos- terminó Max. Harrison asintió con una expresión más relajada que todavía demostraba una compostura seria que no tenía problemas en volverse más agresiva como al principio, él era un policía y parecía que el abuelo ante él realmente estaba buscando a su nieto desaparecido.

\- ¿tiene una foto de él?- preguntó volviendo a un tono más formal. Max le mostró la foto que llevaba en la mano. Harrison frunció el ceño, de alguna manera el niño en la foto se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

\- ese par de ojos son muy peculiares, se parecen a los de un niño que es amigo de Nira- respondió mientras asentía. Esta vez Max no se apresuró en alegrarse, decepcionarse dos veces seguidas no era muy bueno para la salud sobre todo a esa edad.

\- necesito más precisión para poder darle una respuesta más concreta como desde hace cuando es esta foto, cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que se perdió, su actitud, altura, etcétera, todo lo que encuentre que sea relevante para distinguirlo- explicó mientras agitaba las manos. Max suspiró.

\- en esta foto él tiene diez años y ha transcurrido un año desde su desaparición...

\- ¡un momento!- interrumpió de inmediato el oficial- ¿me estás diciendo que este niño lleva desaparecido más de un año?- preguntó impresionado. Que alguien llevara desaparecido más de un año era tanto tiempo que las posibilidades de encontrarlo de vuelta eran casi nulas, de hecho así era después de las 48 primeras horas de llevar desaparecido, ahora imposible la palabra más certera para describir sus probabilidades.

\- lamentablemente no lo he visto desde un incendio en el año pasado y lo único que me impulsa es que nunca se encontró su cuerpo y ahora cuando me enteré de que había un niño que podía ser él vine sin pensarlo- admitió triste el viejo. Harrison asintió lentamente, ahora no podía rechazar directamente al abuelo, al menos podría responderle las preguntas que tuviera y aportar todo lo posible, lo que no creía que fuera mucho.

\- ya veo, continúe con la descripción del muchacho- dijo finalmente.

\- él debería tener once en estos momentos, su altura era como esta- pone la mano un poquito más arriba de su cadera- es alegre, descuidado, no muy inteligente y bastante enojón- explicó. Harrison meneó la cabeza con suavidad, la actitud de un niño así no le sonaba para nada.

\- lo siento no conozco ningún niño con esa descripción que se asemeje a la foto- respondió encogido de hombros. Max exhaló con desgano.

\- por eso me gustaría hablar con Nira, estoy de lo más seguro que ella lo debe conocer- comentó Max.

\- ¿y qué lo hace estar tan seguro de que ella conoce a su nieto?

\- en el noticiario de hace un par de días cuando recién mostraron la tragedia de Green Rock, vi en la tele a un niño abrazando a una niña y estoy seguro de la cara del niño se asemejaba mucho a la de mi nieto y tras un año completo de estar separado de nosotros pudo haber sufrido muchos cambios- argumentó Max. Harrison asintió mientras tenía la mano en la barbilla.

\- es verdad, después de un trauma como el incendio y luego separarse de la familia puede causar muchos cambios en una persona pero... déjeme decirle de inmediato que ese niño que vio en la televisión no es su nieto- dijo con un tono de lástima.

\- ¿por qué esta tan seguro?- cuestionó Max. Harrison tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló fuertemente con un claro cansancio.

\- porque yo lo conocí y créame que el niño que me describe y el niño que vi son muy diferentes, pueden que tengan una similitud física pero las actitudes que me mencionaste son muy contrarias primero porque el niño que conocí era frío con todos menos con Nira, claramente no alegre, y es entendible pero el primer cambio radical sería que el niño es muy inteligente, tanto que me hace cuestionar ciertos temas de mi vida como ha demás hacer sentir mal sin siquiera demandar culpa de la persona- dijo recordando unos detalles sobre el primer asalto que prefería no recordar- lo segundo es que el niño es tan alto que usted le gana por dos cabezas y un centímetro como mucho sin contar que es bastante musculoso, tercero y creo que la más importante...- se tomó unos segundos para pensar en un tercer punto hasta que recordó el detalle más importante que terminaría todo este show- es que el niño admitió que tenía una familia a la cual volver que demandó que tenía que volver por los eventos recientes. Toda esperanza que existía adentro de él se esfumó por completo ¿Es que acaso era desilusional o qué? Su figura se desinfló de manera visible.

\- sabe algo- comentó el oficial, lo que sonó de forma repentina para los oídos del viejo- la mayoría de la gente que desaparece por esta cantidad de tiempo es porque ya están muertas o porque no quieren volver- explicó- dudo que el niño realmente sea el segundo caso- agregó. El viejo asintió lentamente con tristeza ¿Tal vez era tiempo de parar con esta ridícula búsqueda? El que no hubiera noticias a parte de su desaparición le hacía el tema mil veces más complicado ¿Cómo esperaban que su familia simplemente siguieran adelante cuando no tenían ninguna forma de darle cierre? Su mente siempre se dirigía en esa dirección cuando no sabía qué hacer.

\- lo lamento mucho por su pérdida y tiene mis condolencias, sé que tenía grandes esperanzas al venir aquí, pero temo decirle que su nieto no ha pasado por este pueblo recientemente ni tampoco dentro de este último año- dijo Harrison interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de Max- sé que tiene harto dolor y que desea que todo eso termine de una vez, que tenga un buen día- se despidió y cerró la puerta sin darle una última mirada al viejo. Volvió a encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos, ya no tenía ni idea que hacer. La pista que creía que por fin iba a rendir frutos, en gran parte por las actividades paranormales que estaba seguro que pertenecían a la obra de una alienígena al igual que los eventos de ese trágico día, al final terminó siendo una gran decepción que no estaba seguro que se fuera recuperar de ella pronto. Se dirigió a su trailer en donde se quedó un buen rato sentado en el asiento del conductor sin hacer nada más que mirar el vacío. En algún momento del día, sin ser consciente, decidió que ya era suficiente de ese ridículo viaje. Encendió el motor, dio una vuelta en u y se dirigió devuelta a "casa".


	8. Chapter 8

Solo negocios

El camino a New York fue bastante relajado, no hubo absolutamente ningún problema. Resulta que es muy fácil pasar desapercibido incluso cuando vuelas en una maldita patineta alienígena si es que te vas por los interiores de los bosques y valles en los que no hay caminos. De repente se detenía a ir al "baño" o a tomar una pequeña siesta para recuperarse un poco del cansancio que se iba acumulando en su cuerpo y mente, sobre todo la última. De todas las cosas que empacó la comida fue descuidada por lo que sus escasas raciones, siendo que comía pequeñas porciones una vez al día, se acabaron a los cuatro días y se vio obligado a buscar otras fuentes de comida en la naturaleza que terminaron ser principalmente animales y unas cuantas frutas. Dentro de diez viajando ya había avanzado lo suficiente a su destino que su manera peculiar de transportarse ya no serviría y tendría que recurrir a otros métodos. Pensó en la opción de transformarse en speedster y correr todo lo que faltaba el problema era que más de alguna persona notaría una extraña estela azul cruzando las calles y llanuras y si las personas lo notarían entonces los aliens detrás de él lo notarían de todas maneras. La otra opción era más lenta, pero mucho más segura, viajar como cualquier persona normal sin auto. Lo pensó por no más de tres segundos cuando decidió ir al pueblo más cercano y tomar un bus. El viaje le tomaría veinte horas directo lo cual era perfecto incluso cuando pensaba bajarse a las fueras de la ciudad para dormir en un motel. Esa parada era por temas estratégicos mas que para descansar siendo la razón para planear su enfoque y cómo contactaría Ivan porque no podía simplemente aparecerse en su oficina y esperar que mágicamente conseguiría asociarse.

Conseguir el bus no fue difícil y el viaje fue lo más normal posible, nada ocurrió y mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío. Finalmente llegó su momento de bajarse así que salió de su asiento y se dirigió al conductor para avisarle que parase en la próxima parada que pudiese, no pasaron más de seis minutos desde que le avisó y se bajó. Ya era de noche y la penumbra era tan densa que pondría cualquiera en un estado de alerta mayor de lo usual, exceptuando a él. Sacó su celular y buscó el motel más cercano y que, en lo posible, no fuera bueno de esta manera llamaría menos la atención como un niño de once años solo. Encontró uno dos estrellas cuya calidad era bastante dudosa, si es que la rata que vio en el techo le decía algo. El empleado a cargo, que parecía ser el dueño, no preguntó nada simplemente tomó el dinero y le dio la llave de su habitación. Cuando entró miró los alrededores no se sorprendió con lo que encontró. La pintura en las paredes estaba descascarada, en algunas partes la pared realmente estaba rota, había una extraña mancha negra en la esquina del piso que no quería imaginarse que era y cuando se hecho sobre la cama para probarla notó que más de algún resorte lo apuñalaba. El baño no estaba mejor, la cerámica del piso rota, al borde del lavamanos había sangre y el agua del inodoro estaba negra. Ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había obtenido lo que había pagado, no es como que le importase después de todo solo buscaba una cama y un lugar donde lavarse los dientes, el baño lo utilizaría en la gasolinera más próxima. Con celular en mano se echó sobre la cama pensando en qué le iba escribir a Ivan como a la vez golpeándose mentalmente por lo estúpido que fue por no traer un laptop, tendría que armarse otro. Comenzó a escribirle un mail que decía así:

_"Estimado Ivan_

_Soy Ben, el chico que te permitió volverte millonario del cual nadie sabe y preferiría que siga de esa manera. Me comunico contigo porque debido a ciertas circunstancias he decido volver a trabajar contigo y estoy seguro que nos podemos beneficiar mutuamente como socios como ya se ha demostrado. Cuando leas este mensaje en lo que yo asumo desde las 9AM en adelante yo ya me encontraré en la ciudad para que nos encontremos y discutamos de lo que se tenga que discutir, tu escoge el lugar y hora y yo estaré ahí. Espero que no hayan emergencias que te impidan ir._

_Atentamente Ben."_

Se encontraba rondando las calles sin dirección alguna, esperando que ojala una respuesta llegara pronto. De vez en cuando se detenía en frente de un puesto a pedir un bocadillo, a veces un helado, otras un pequeño chocolate o unas almendras cubiertas con miel.

Despertó a las 7AM sintiéndose cansado, los párpados le pesaban, los ojos le dolían por detrás, sus músculos se sentían pesados y venían acompañados de una gran necesidad de estirarse. Puede que ahora sea más resistente, pero eso no quita que el cansancio mental y físico se vayan acumulando. Lo primero que hice fue mojarse el rostro con un agua que no era muy deliciosa y que por infortunio se le metió en la boca, en ese momento se cuestionó como lugares como este seguían funcionando. Lo siguiente que hizo fue estirarse y ejercitar un poco en un rincón de la habitación que no era tan asqueroso. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente activo decidió tomar sus cosas e irse a la estación de bencina más cercana donde almorzaría, iría al baño y se tomaría una ducha. Por supuesto que atrajo atención por parte de los empleados quienes hicieron un par de preguntas bastante pertinentes a lo que recibieron como respuesta un incómodo silencio por parte del chico. Siguió adelante como si no hubiese nada fuera de lugar, nada de que preocuparse, buscando dar la impresión de que en realidad todo estaba bien. Una sonrisa fantasma apareció en su rostro, esa mentira nunca se la creería. Cuando terminó con todo desapareció lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que si eran igual de inteligentes que con las preguntas que hicieron entonces llamarían a la policía y si bien él no aparecería en el sistema por huella o rostro si sería marcado como un niño fugado o abandonado, no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Corrió por varios callejones y cuando creyó que nadie lo estaba viendo se transformó en fantasmático, de ahí se deslizó por debajo de las calles echando un vistazo de vez en cuando buscando algún taxi como también asegurarse de que nadie iba detrás de él. A los pocos minutos encontró un transporte que lo llevaría a New York y no parecía que nadie estuviese persiguiéndolo.

El tráfico estaba horrible, no recordaba haber estado atrapado en un taco como en el que estaba ahora, la única gracia de toda su situación era que el taxista no le decía nada como si entendiera el hecho de que necesitaba el silencio o al menos la ausencia de alguien molestándolo. De vez en cuando revisaba su celular esperando que al menos su futuro socio, no aceptaría otro resultado, le hubiese respondido para poder al menos tener un objetivo, algo que hacer. Si no fuera por lo importante que fuera la situación él estaría buscando un lugar en donde podría entrenar un poco o tal vez estudiar, un lugar en que estuviera a salvo. Amurrado se echó sobre la puerta y la cara contra el vidrio, podía ser peor.

Su mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, una alarma golpeándolo fuera de su dulce sueño, la luz del celular indicándole que probablemente habían cientos, sino miles de correos sin leer esperándolo, un rápido desayuno con una rápida ducha y volar a la oficina. Todavía le costaba esta "nueva" rutina que había adquirido con el alzamiento de su empresa. Las juntas para discutir futuros proyectos, clientes tercos o paranoicos que no paraban de ponerle trabas al negocio, ser el rostro público de la empresa y lidiar con el equipo de desarrollo de softwares y otras cosas. Su chófer lo llevó sin problemas a las oficinas que habían arrendado en un edificio de mediano tamaño en una calle no tan importante, puede que se haya pegado un gran salto en la escala social personal y económica de su empresa, pero eso no significaba que tendría su propio edificio con todo el personal correspondiente, tendría que ser económico al principio si es que deseaba crecer en un futuro. Las reuniones de la mañana fueron agotadoras como siempre aunque productivas, por fin había cerrado un trato con una nueva compañía subsidiara de un gigante tecnológico. Se echó en la silla de su oficina para tomar un pequeño descanso, tomar pequeños sorbos de su segundo café, revisar la hora que eran las 10:27AM, tal vez mirar un par de correos en su mail personal si es que había una novedad. Se le heló la sangre cuando vio que una cuenta peculiar le había enviado un mensaje. A pesar de que era corto era muy explícito en lo que deseaba y, por lo menos para él, en sus amenazas.

\- ¡Tom!- gritó con urgencia. A los pocos segundos un delgado hombre negro con pelo corto y ruliento se asomó por su puerta.

\- ¿qué pasa Ivan?- preguntó preocupado. No era para nada común que su jefe sonara así de ansioso, pudo notar como se había vuelto pálido y había comenzado a sudar, no le agradaba la vista.

\- ¿tengo algo importante en el resto del día?- preguntó un poco más agitado. Tom salió del programa que se encontraba utilizando hace un par de segundos en la tablet y se dirigió al calendario, al poco rato respondió.

\- a las 2PM tenemos el almuerzo con Jessica Whites de Collson Steels y a las 7PM la reunión con Lucas Mark.

\- cancelalas, diles que comí algo malo y que ahora sufro de un dolor impresionante de estómago que no me puedo aguantar más- dijo con seriedad. Quedó perplejo al escuchar las órdenes que acababa de recibir.

\- p-pero, señor, hemos estado más de dos meses tratando de conseguir esta reunión con Collson Steels, no podemos ignorarla y Lucas es un cliente importante que ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio de la empresa- explicó casi murmurando, no podía entender cómo su jefe de pronto pretendía mandar meses de trabajo directo al cubo de basura.

\- entonces envía a alguien a reemplazarme, pero diles firmemente que no puedo estar presente y dales la excusa de que estoy enfermo- dijo con un tono más severo mientras se paraba agresivamente. El secretario tragó saliva, no parecía que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión así que solo le quedaba seguir sus instrucciones con lo mejor de sus habilidades.

\- lo haré enseguida- respondió débilmente. Dicho eso desapareció de inmediato de su vista, sin antes cerrar la puerta y dejar a su jefe solo con sus pensamientos que por su vida no podía entenderlos en estos momentos. Por otro lado Ivan se dio vuelta en su silla para mirar el infinito más allá de su ventana, más allá de la jungla de concreto y cristal, sumergiéndose profundamente en sus pensamientos. Tenía que planear el encuentro con Ben con mucho cuidado. Ese chico le había dado las llaves para obtener todo lo que había conseguido en el último año y ahora se ofrecía para trabajar con él, pero eso no significaba que no tendría que sacrificar bastante de sí para hacerlo funcionar. Él se había enterado del asesinato que ocurrió en el pueblo y que poco tiempo después de esos eventos el niño se comunicaba con él solo podía significar problemas, ya no podía asumir que era el mismo que solía conocer. Podía aguantar las demandas que le impusiera de eso estaba seguro como también lo estaba de que tenía mucho que ganar con esa asociación. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

"_Estimado Ben_

_Estoy disponible para juntarme desde las 11AM en adelante en la plaza White Petals ubicada en la intersección de Del Strom con Charles Hamilton. Espero con ansias tu llegada._

_Atentamente, Ivan._"

Se encontraba rondando por las calles sin dirección alguna esperando con ansias por la respuesta que le daría la hora y lugar que tanto deseaba conocer, recibir un rechazo como respuesta jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza. Él sabía que si Ivan podía hacer crecer su empresa con el tamaño éxito que tenía en estos momentos entonces vendría porque jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad para ver crecer todos sus recursos por montones. Suspiró aburrido, se detuvo a comprar un pequeño bocadillo, ya llevaba haciendo eso por un buen rato, a veces era un helado, un pequeño chocolate o unas almendras cubiertas en miel, poco importaba. Se sentó en un banco en una vereda cualquiera a leer el cómic y picotear su bocadillo. No tenía ni idea cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se sentó hasta el momento en que sonó una alarma muy peculiar de su celular, alarma que llevaba esperando todo el día. Dejó de lado el cómic y revisó el celular con una ligera, casi inexistente, sonrisa, al final tenía razón sobre la respuesta. Buscó la ubicación de la plaza que suponía que debía quedar cerca de la oficina de Ivan, que así fue, una vez que la encontró se paró de inmediato y se embarcó en la dirección de la plaza que quedaba a unos dos kilómetros. Cuando llegó revisó la hora, 11:38AM, más de lo que esperaba, pero no le importaba ya que supuestamente Ivan estaría disponible en esta plaza desde las 11AM. Le envió un mensaje a Ivan avisándole de su llegada y preguntándole en dónde se encontrarían. Recibió de respuesta, casi al instante, que se juntaran al lado este donde se encontraba esperándolo en una banca cerca de una pileta que por el momento no estaba funcionando. Con celular en mano caminó en la dirección señalada. A los dos minutos vio una figura conocida que no se parecía mucho a la que tenía en sus memorias. El ruso ahora se encontraba más flaco, su masa muscular un poco más acentuada, la barba se la había dejado crecer y la tenía bien tratada, con sus facciones duras tenía un aspecto más intimidante y si se le sumaba el traje que vestía la sensación solo crecía, aunque no en la misma dirección original. El hombre se encontraba deslizando su vista a través de toda la plaza, persona por persona, rostro por rostro. Levantó el brazo y lo agitó para que se enterara de que ya lo había visto. Cuando lo notó su rostro cambió de manera considerable, su volvió un poco más pálido y bajó la vista un poco como si estuviera a punto de hablar con su jefe, o algo por el estilo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que todavía estaban a treinta metros de distancia y el hecho que haya notado los cambios faciales a dicha distancia lo sorprendió bastante, "_así que mi vista ha mejorado_" pensó. Se sentó al lado del hombre y este fijo su vista hacia el frente.

\- ¿cómo has estado Ivan?- con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba hacia delante.

\- hasta ahora muy bien- contestó un poco más relajado al notar el tono pasivo en la voz del chico.

\- lo noté, te ves mejor tanto corporal como en vestimenta.

\- que puedo decir, cuando eres CEO de una empresa tienes que mantener una imagen presentable- contestó con un tono más complicado. Ben soltó una ligera carcajada.

\- que bueno que hayas venido- comentó- espero que no haya interrumpido tu día, no lo hice ¿cierto?- preguntó mientras su vista se deslizaba hasta posarse sobre él.

\- eh...

\- ya veo- cortó de inmediato- ¿cuál fue la excusa?- preguntó con un tono un poco más serio.

\- que comí algo que me cayó mal.

\- entonces... deberías subir a alguna red social una foto mañana sobre tu mal estar, mal estar que debemos hacer que se vea real- concluyó asintiendo con una mano en su barbilla. Ivan se giró con fuerza hacia el chico y posó su intensa mirada sobre la de él.

\- pero...

\- estoy seguro que cancelaste un par de cosas hoy y si queremos que mantengas una imagen de profesionalidad entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de se compren el hecho de que te enfermaste y que no querías que las otras personas tuvieran un mal momento o lo que sea que sea creíble- explicó con tranquilidad mirando a la pileta que había reanudado con su funcionamiento. Ivan asintió lentamente, ciertamente era una buena estrategia. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ambos sabían qué era lo que venía como siguiente tópico el problema siendo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo abordarlo, uno sin sonar demasiado abrumador y el otro sin sonar un lamebotas. Pasaron cerca de tres minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, solo miraban hacia delante sin objetivo alguno, uno hacia el infinito y otro hacia el abismo. Fue Ben quien decidió romper el silencio.

\- entonces...

\- hm...

\- los sabemos el motivo de esta reunión así que...

\- si...

\- obviamente vine a trabajar para ti de eso no hay duda- tomó una pausa- la cuestión cae en qué haría por ti- explicó. Ivan asintió pensativamente ¿En dónde podría ayudar Ben? ¿continuar con los programas? ¿trabajar en otra área? No tenía otras áreas de trabajo más que ciberseguridad. Esto realmente suponía un problema en ese mismo instante a menos que decidiera trabajar en desarrollo de softwares.

\- ¿que tal si expandes tus servicios?

\- ¿cómo?- preguntó perplejo.

\- Que tal si expandes tus negocios a otras áreas de servicios, pasar de puramente de softwares/ciberseguridad a celulares o computadores- propuso con un ligero tono de desinterés que ninguno de los dos notó. Ivan frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras pensaba con rapidez. Invertir en una expansión como esa tomaría mucho dinero, dinero que definitivamente no tenía y que se vería bastante presionado en conseguir los prestamos necesarios a pesar de sus recientes éxitos y proyecciones ¿Una asociación? Tal vez alguna compañía estaría dispuesta a utilizar los modelos que Ben diseñara y cobrar una comisión, no eso no funcionaría. Podría conseguirse una empresa china para que les fabricara lo que sea que Ben hiciera. Al menos podría estar seguro de que el niño participando en el área de servicios sería la mejor idea como ya lo había ofrecido. Ahora tendría que llevar a cabo un par de estudios para saber qué es lo que el público quiere.

\- si yo creo que el área de servicios podría funcionar bien para ambos- admitió finalmente. Los dos volvieron a caer en silencio mientras cada uno ocupaba su vista con cada detalle menor que pudiera ofrecer la plaza en frente de ellos. La cabeza del chico estaba limpia, casi del todo, él evaluaba de manera inconsciente las cosas que entraban en su vista con simples adjetivos: bonito, feo, rústico, abandonado, áspero, etc. Por otro lado en la mente de Ivan él se encontraba pensando en el enigma que se encontraba a su izquierda. No sabía casi nada de él, a lo más del hecho que quería dinero, no parecía que lo necesitara, tampoco sabía qué era de la familia de él y sabía con claridad de que no iba a decir nada, dios él no hablaba nada de lo que fuera parte de su vida personal y eso no le sentaba bien. De pronto Ben se paró y sin mirarle le dijo.

\- asegúrate de irte directo a tu casa y empieza a aparentar los síntomas de que estas enfermo a través de redes sociales o lo que sea- dijo con firmeza. Afirmó con la cabeza, recordando aparte de que a este chico le parecía gustar tener las cosas en su control.

\- oye ben ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- dime

\- ¿por qué necesitas el dinero? hasta donde yo sé la plata del trabajo que me hiciste hace tiempo es suficiente para ti ¿algo ocurrió que necesitas más?- preguntó mientras su vista se dirigía a él. Ben le dio la espalda sin intenciones de mostrarle su sombrío rostro.

\- es para mi familia... y alguien importante- respondió de manera cortante dejando en claro que este encuentro había terminado. Caminó sin dirección alguna, ahora no tenía un objetivo claro y quería simplemente sacarse una horrible sensación que había comenzado a alojarse en su pecho. Apretó las manos con fuerzas, le desagradaba esa sensación. Al poco rato se encontró en lo que asumía que era central park, tenía que serlo por el mero tamaño del parque. Se había echado en un árbol con vista hacia el lago, pensando profundamente ¿Por qué quería el dinero? ¿Por qué había venido hasta Ivan para conseguirlo? Él definitivamente no lo necesitaba y la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea si es que su familia lo necesitaba. Hasta ahora lo que había hecho con la mayoría de la plata que estaba ganando era ahorrarla sin ningún propósito, no sentía ganas de gastarla y tampoco sabía en que invertirla asumiendo que iba a necesitar hacerlo. Al final del día simplemente estaba ahorrando dinero sin propósito y ahora estaba en New York tratando de conseguir más, sonaba ridículo ahora que lo pensaba con detalle algo que no había hecho en Green Rock. Podía abandonar lo que había iniciado allí, dejarle un par de planos o programas a Ivan a modo de disculpa y marcharse a vagar por el mundo hasta que consiguiera un objetivo. Bueno, en realidad si tenía un objetivo que era evitar que los aliens lo mataran y que el tal Vilgax consiguiera el reloj, pero eso eran como constantes en su vida, cosas con los que tendría que aprender a coexistir mientras trataba de darle rumbo a su vida. No tenía ni idea de qué rumbo tomar y ahora que lo pensaba trabajar por dinero parecía una buena manera de mantenerse ocupado sin tener que pensar en su patética y náufraga vida. Tomó un gran suspiro y trató de pensar en su respuesta que le había dado a Ivan antes de volver a desaparecer en la jungla de concreto y cristal. Había dicho que lo necesitaba por su familia y alguien especial, no se iba a mentir cada vez que su mente pensaba en "alguien especial" esta generaba la imagen de Nira lo que le traía de manera irremediable un extraño dolor al pecho. Suspiró con más fuerza y un poco de frustración, no podía dejar que sus emociones dictaran sus acciones o sino todo este tiempo desde el incendio habría sido una masiva estupidez. Ahora que su mente se había alojado en ese sentimiento en el pecho y su familia solo podía pensar en ellos ¿Necesitarán dinero? Quién sabía, tal vez habían gastado su buena suma en detectives privados en su búsqueda o tal vez aceptaron el hecho de su muerte con rapidez, tal vez ahora sin la necesidad de cuidar un hijo deberían tener dinero ¿Qué hay de Gwen? Tal vez ella lo necesitaba, tal vez tuvo algún tipo de lesión o quería tomar cursos extras de artes marciales o lo que sea. No estaría mal que siempre tuvieran la oportunidad de salir con rapidez de cualquier problema financiero que les pudiera caer, era lo menos que podía hacer, al menos eso era lo que se decía en el momento porque durante el año que pasó en Green Rock jamás pensó en hacer eso. A lo mejor simplemente podría mejorar sus comodidades, al menos eso aliviaría el hecho de que un miembro íntimo de la familia simplemente había desaparecido sin rastro y, ojalá, dejado por muerto, era la mejor opción para todos desde su punto de vista. Su mente se giró hacia ese alguien especial, Nira. Ella si que iba a necesitar el dinero, quién sabía en que tipo de familia iba a caer y si es que la iban a cuidar como se merecía. Al menos ella podría conseguir un tipo de seguridad en ello, por lo muy ineficiente que sería considerando que ella todavía era una niña. Como sea, al menos no pasaría hambre o frío de eso estaba seguro y si llegaba a pasar no estaría mal darse una vuelta larga en su camino para ir a corregir ciertas cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía su número, siempre cuando quería dejarle un mensaje este se lo dejaba a Roberta cosa que ya era imposible. Tenía un nuevo problema, no podía comunicarse con ella, no podía alcanzarla. Suspiró desganado, un mero contratiempo, él sabía que si le dedicaba el tiempo encontraría la manera de contactarse con ella además el oficial dijo que se preocuparía de que ella quedaría en una familia que la cuidaría. Por lo menos ahora no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

La noche cayó y la ciudad seguía igual de ruidosa solo que más brillante, esperaba que al menos llegaría un momento en que se tranquilizara, no podía imaginarse el resto de las noches si es que se mantenía así, tal vez podía buscar un lugar más tranquilo dentro de la periferia de la ciudad o incluso fuera de esta. Desde el borde de la azotea en que se encontraba, con las piernas colgando hacia el acantilado, observaba el vacío. Abrió un envoltorio plástico que tenía en su mochila y de este sacó uno de los dos sándwich que tenía. Muchas veces cuando no estaba trabajando o entrenando se olvidaba por completo de sentir hambre y por consiguiente comer, ahora la única razón porque estaba comiendo era porque sentía que tal vez era la hora adecuada para un último bocadillo antes de ir a echarse a dormir en algún lugar de la vasta ciudad. Reflexionaba sobre la razón de por qué vino a New York. El dinero no era un bien que necesitara o que le faltara por lo que tener más sería inútil o más que inútil, irrelevante. Él tenía bastante claro que el dinero solo cobraba importancia cuando se tenía un objetivo de por medio que se necesitaba ser conseguido, como alimentarse, abrigarse, dormir cómodo, darle un buen regalo a tu amado, etc. la plata no tenía sentido por sí sola. Para él no le servía nada más que cubrir necesidades básicas, así que no era totalmente irrelevante, aunque tal vez sería mejor que se lo pasase a su familia y a Nira, ellos les darían un mejor uso a lo que él encontraba irrelevante por el momento. Frunció el ceño mientras ahondaba en ese pensamiento, tal vez ahora era irrelevante para él por ahora, pero podrían surgir emergencias en el futuro, cosa que él estaba seguro de que le iban a suceder, donde necesitaría acceder a esos recursos. Suspiró con cansancio tratando de abandonar esos pensamientos. Desvió la mirada hacia arriba, hacia el extenso e infinito velo negro que cubría la ciudad despojado de cualquier estrella que fuera a decorarlo. No era la primera vez que notaba que el cielo, en el lugar particular que se encontrara, destacaba por la ausencia de estrellas, solo que nunca antes había sido de manera absoluta, se sintió sorprendido. Pasaron varios minutos en los que mantuvo su mente en blanco, perdida en el vacío. De manera inevitable su mente se arrastró a la causa de todos sus sufrimientos, tanto recientes como antiguos a esas alturas, el Omnitrix. Se preguntó por qué diablos alguien diseñaría un artefacto como el que tenía ahora, haciéndolo su prisionero ¿Cuál podría ser el objetivo? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Si su objetivo era conquistar la galaxia entonces cómo llegó a caer en la tierra, un planeta con un severo retraso tecnológico por como pintaban las cosas y además si tenía tanto poder que aparentemente un tirano galáctico iba en busca de él cómo diablos perdieron en primer lugar, si es que hubo pelea. Si es que no para para luchar entonces por qué meter tanto esfuerzo en transformarse en otras especies. Una idea surgió en su cabeza y se rió de la ridiculez del pensamiento, si el objetivo era crear un códice de las distintas especies había muchas otras maneras para lograrlo sin sacrificar efectividad, si es que el reloj podía ser llamado eficiente. Por otro momento pensó que tal vez había sido enviado para alguien en particular que se encontraba de momento en la tierra. Rechazó de inmediato la idea, nadie sería tan estúpido para enviar un artefacto de tamaña importancia de la manera en que fue enviado, sobre todo cuando podía ser fácilmente interceptado tanto el trayecto como en el aterrizaje que fue su caso. Suspiró frustrado, darse cuenta de que su creador era probablemente un idiota no lo iba hacer sentirse mejor. Se paró y se dirigió a la entrada de la azotea, colocó suavemente su puño sobre la puerta y con una repentina furia lo retiró solo para golpearlo con gran fuerza. La puerta se abolló ante el gran impacto. Ben no se detuvo ahí pues continuó descargando su súbita ira contra la puerta sin objetivo alguno, mas que evitar plantarles dichos puñetazos a alguien o algo más valioso que esa puerta. A los cinco minutos, cuando sus nudillos estaban sangrando de forma preocupante, se detuvo. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, que su respiración era insuficiente y había un ligero dolor en el pecho. Su vista se dirigió al reloj en su muñeca. Quería a todo pulmón. Él era consciente de que tenía un buen dominio sobre el reloj, pero incluso con eso no podía volver a su familia, el hecho de que pudo interferir en él sin milagrosamente matarse era suficiente prueba. De todas maneras tenía un par de problemas como el hecho de que todavía no sabía todos los secretos del aparato lo que podía significar un gran peligro imprevisto para su familia y el otro problema era ese Vilgax, o al menos lo que encarnaba porque nunca lo había visto. Ese tirano y conquistador espacial lo único que quería era conseguir el reloj para aumentar su poder por lo que él exponía en peligro a quienes se acercaba y por eso no podía ir con su familia, cualquier pista de que estaba relacionados con ellos podía ser fatal, atraer a los miles de cazadores de fortunas o aspirantes galácticos. La relación que tenía con Ivan era contractual y los encuentros que tendría con él serían mínimos para minimizar los riesgos que conllevaba, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida con tal de que le diera medios para cuidar de su familia a distancia. Ese último pensamiento fue nuevo como a la vez la consolidación de lo que ya llevaba reflexionando hace un buen tiempo. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló despacio, su miseria era irrelevante frente a su familia, lo que fue hacer en New York tenía que funcionar y aguantaría hasta el final. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, de luchar y matar. No quería pelear con nadie lo que era bastante contraintuitivo si se tomaba en cuenta su gran afán con los cómics de los sumo luchadores. Ahora él era capaz de entender los riesgos que conllevaban pelear, no era glorioso, no era estéticamente bello como era mostrado y, lo peor de todo, no era gratificante como alguna vez creyó. Todo el momento de una lucha de vida o muerte era una tortura, una presión que prefería nunca haber conocido. Matar tampoco le atraía a pesar de lo que hizo en Green Rock. En el momento no estaba pensando, era presa de la gran cólera que sentía, ahora que lo repasaba todo estaba muy mal. Cuando torturó al hombre no sentía nada más que rabia, ira que no paraba de crecer durante todo el proceso, se sintió bien en el momento, pero durante todo ese momento jamás se percató de la masiva y casi indescriptible sensación que sentía en la parte trasera de su cabeza. En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero ahora mirando atrás sabía que había cambiado irremediablemente y temía que si seguía así cambiaría hasta el punto que en el eventual retorno con su familia no solo no lo reconocerían, eso lo aceptaba, sino que además lo mirarían con disgusto y miedo, como si preferían que él simplemente hubiese muerto calcinado en el campamento. Al fin de cuentas todo era principalmente mierda en su vida sin ningún arcoíris esperando en el horizonte, solo una interminable y helada penumbra sin señales de que fuese a irse pronto. Se echó en el suelo agotado, con la esperanza de que su mente se apagara.

Pasó unas dos horas en el suelo dormido sin ningún indicio de que fuera a despertar pronto, al paso que iba lograría llegar hasta la mañana siguiente, al menos eso hubiese sucedido si no fuera por un inesperado contratiempo. El suelo se sacudió fuertemente lo que causó que despertara de un salto, literalmente, cayendo en sus pies listo y preparado para pelear contra la inesperada amenaza. A unos cuantos metros a su izquierda había una gigantesca figura, un alienígena por supuesto, verde dentro de una armadura naranja con grandes cañones en lugar de manos. Era obvio por qué había venido hacia él y se estaba acercando lentamente con la clara intención de herirlo, él evidentemente era un caza-recompensas que iba tras el reloj para volverse millonario y, posiblemente, quedar en las buenas gracias del tal Vilgax. Tal vez trabajaba para otro conquistador galáctico o incluso bajo alguien nada que ver con la índole de la conquista espacial, poco importaba al final de cuentas, tendría que luchar por su vida nuevamente.

\- veo que tienes miedo- comentó en el idioma intergaláctico que si pudo reconocer- no sé cómo los otros fallaron cuando no eres más que un cachorro, no te preocupes por la furia de Vilgax porque te liquidaré y no estarás vivo para cuando venga a destruir tu planeta y haga a toda tu familia chillar en horror y dolor, no me odies son solo negocios- dijo entre maniáticas risas, al menos asumía que eran rizas porque no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba esa especie. Para las malas noticias del alienígena es que no sabía que Ben había logrado aprender la lengua intergaláctica a través de los artefactos de los caza-recompensas y por supuesto él comprendió con claridad cada palabra que había dicho. Una furia inmensurable creció en su interior, pero logro contenerla y su razonamiento prevaleció. Se dio cuenta de que ese caza-recompensas no mentía o que al menos él lo creía fuertemente lo que decía lo que podía jugarle a su favor, tal vez matar lo cambiaría, pero si era para eliminar esta misma escoria que jamás daría piedad a nadie o que mataría a su propia familia si es que el dinero era lo suficiente entonces con gusto terminaría con su despreciada y patética existencia. Sabía que con él no podía razonar y si lo dejaba vivir probablemente usaría otros métodos mucho más peligrosos para obtener el condenado reloj, tenía que acabar con él de una manera muy definitiva. Mantuvo la calma, tenía el elemento sorpresa, lo subestimaba por ser básicamente una cría y probablemente jugaba a favor de que no sabía de qué eran los humanos capaces pensando lo peor desde el inicio. Mantuvo su expresión controlada, esperando a que por culpa de su estupidez le diera una ventana, no es como que ahora no le hubiera estado dando muchas solo que no sentía que pudiera terminarlo de una movida.

\- no te preocupes pequeño cachorro, veo que estas presa del pánico lo que es esperable cuando te encuentras ante mi grandiosa presencia- dijo con lo que pensaba que era una sonrisa prominente en su rostro. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de distancia vio su oportunidad, el estúpido ni siquiera consideró el hecho de que ese mismo crío había sido la razón de por qué tres de sus "compañeros" habían sido destruidos. Hubo un destello verde que lo cegó momentáneamente. Solo tuvo tiempo para pensar en que la pelea había comenzado cuando esta ya había terminado. Diamante se encontraba con ambos brazos unidos de los cuales salía una especie de lanza que se clavó perfectamente en el cerebro de su enemigo, realmente no tuvo oportunidad al momento de la verdad. Esperó un par de segundos para ver si realmente estaba muerto. Una vez que la adrenalina pasó y logró calmarse le entró el hecho de que ya estaba muerto el agresor. Suspiró de alivió, había jugado bien sus cartas y logró salir victorioso sin ninguna perdida. Se dirigió a su mochila que había dejado al lado del borde de la azotea. Sacó de ella uno de los cuadernos en donde tenía escrito todo lo que sabía de los alienígenas, este en específico era sobre los caza-recompensas. Se semi-transformó en cerebro gris para poder manipular mejor el equipamiento y el cadáver del alien. Su atención se enfocó completamente en averiguar todo lo que podía descubrir en ese instante sin las herramientas de su antiguo laboratorio, ignorando por completo cualquier cosa que fuera a interrumpir su recolección de información y pronto se movería la nave que debía tener por allí. Suspiró con un claro cansancio, esa noche sería una larga para él.


	9. Chapter 9

En calma, sin rumbo.

A la mañana siguiente Ivan se quedó en su hogar, en cama tratando con lo mejor de sus habilidades hacerse ver mal o sentirse como tal para ser más convincente en el momento en que subiría la foto. Habían muchas cosas en su mente desde ayer y su mente no parecía calmarse desde entonces, de hecho parecía que se iba trabando cada vez más. Suspiró con exasperación. El ruido del timbre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, jamás esperó que alguien fuera a tocar su puerta a estas horas sobre todo cuando ya había avisado a su conductor que ese día no iba a trabajar, dudaba mucho que fuera Tom quien habría venido por que estaba preocupado. Se levantó y fue a revisar quién era. Decir que estaba sorprendido sería similar que decir que el sol de repente comenzó a surgir por el oeste y a ponerse en el este sin que nadie viera el problema. Abrió la puerta de inmediato.

\- ¡Ben!- exclamó estupefacto- ¿¡qué estás haciendo aquí!?

\- venir a resumir nuestros planes y asegurarte de que efectivamente te veas enfermo frente a las redes sociales para minimizar el daño con las otras empresas- explicó con un aire de calma mientras señalaba un termo que tenía en su mano derecha. El hombre no quería ni tener idea de qué había adentro.

\- ya veo- comentó con desgano. El chico asintió y forzó su paso hacia dentro sin siquiera esperar a ser invitado, entro sin recibir un comentario. Una vez adentro y que el chico se hubiese puesto cómodo miró a Ivan directo a los ojos dejando en claro que la situación se había vuelto seria.

\- ayer busqué durante la tarde y la noche lugares en donde podría llevar a cabo mis experimentos e investigaciones con el propósito que discutimos previamente- explicó- encontré un... una bodega industrial abandonada a las orillas de la ciudad y aunque es un poco chica cumple perfectamente con mis requisitos por lo que pienso que deberías hacer lo posible para adquirirlo- dijo con seriedad mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo- por el estado yo diría que lleva bastante tiempo así por lo que sería razonable pensar que es barato o al menos podrías negociarlo por unos precios cercanos a eso. Mientras escuchaba se llevó la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a asentir lentamente.

\- ya veo- comentó con suavidad mientras estiraba la mano para tomar el papel- entonces una vez que compre este almacén ¿qué vendría después? supongo que tendré que adquirir otras cosas para que puedas armar tu pequeño laboratorio donde podrás diseñar los computadores, celulares o lo que sea- comentó. El chico se encogió de hombros sin ninguna preocupación evidente en su rostro.

\- no tendrás que preocuparte de adquirir materiales extras para armar mi lugar de trabajo, sí vas a tener que adquirir materiales para que pueda crear los artefactos que voy a diseñar e investigar si es que son tan eficientes como pienso- explicó. Ivan asintió con un suspiro, está inversión estaba siendo bastante agotadora no porque estaba lidiando con un niño, sino porque no tenía absolutamente idea cómo iban proceder las cosas ¿Qué otras cosas tendría que comprar? ¿Cuándo iba a ver los resultados? ¿Con quiénes tendría que lidiar? ¿Qué productos iba a recibir? Todo eso era un misterio que odiaba con creces.

\- ahora que tienes eso prosigamos con darles una excusa al resto de por qué no estás trabajando o te fuiste temprano ayer- dijo Ben interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿ah?

\- esto- dijo ofreciendo el termo que tenía- bébelo, va a ser desagradable, pero dará una muy buena excusa que nadie podrá ignorar y con las palabras adecuada hasta podrían perdonarte. Ivan tomó el termo, lo abrió y olió sus contenidos. Unas arcadas salvajes fueron su reacción, sea lo que estaba ahí adentro era algo que probablemente lo mataría. Antes de que pudiera protestar el chico se le adelantó.

\- no te preocupes es totalmente inofensivo, sin embargo sabe y huele tan mal que tu cuerpo pensará que literalmente estás tomando veneno y reaccionará como tal, en otras palabras, te veras como la mierda que es precisamente lo que queremos lograr- explicó sin ninguna pista de emoción en su rostro, una simple frialdad era lo único que se veía. Quería pegarse un tiro. Tragó saliva mientras controlaba su arcadas.

\- salud- dijo con resignación tratando de aliviar la situación. Dicho eso se tragó de una los contenidos, ni se detuvo a saborearlo, solo lo haría peor. A los dos segundos estaba volando directo al baño donde vomitó todos los contenidos de su estómago como una manguera humana.

\- yikes, su voluntad es otra cosa- comentó asombrado el chico mientras escuchaba el desastre que estaba quedando en el baño.

* * *

En los días que siguieron la gente que conocía Ivan vieron que algo le había pasado gracias a las redes sociales. Fotos de él en cama con un pulgar arriba, una ligera y optimista sonrisa en su pálido y agotado rostro era lo que todos vieron. Aparentemente, según el conocimiento público, él se había enfermado fuertemente el día en que decidió abandonar su trabajo a la mitad ignorando por completo sus obligaciones, incluyendo las futuras reuniones que tenía. Su excusa era que prefería perderse una reunión a que arriesgar contagiar a sus actuales y posibles futuros colegas de lo que sea lo que sea que esté sufriendo, dejando en claro que lo que él consideraba más importante era la salud de las personas. Al menos eso le dio una segunda oportunidad con la gente que había dejado plantado además de subir la moral dentro de la empresa y mejorar su imagen pública.

Mientras se estaba recuperando, se contactó con su secretario para darle las instrucciones necesarias con las que iban a poder darle marcha seguir al plan que Ben tenía. Por supuesto que se encontró con varias dudas por parte de su secretario quien a esas alturas temía que su jefe estuviese delirando, faltar a las reuniones por una enfermedad que parecía severa y al poco tiempo llegar con ideas para expandir el negocio no le venía bien. Nunca hubo ninguna pista de una aparente expansión. Para bajarle la ansiedad a su leal empleado decidió mentirle diciendo que llevaba un buen tiempo teniendo reuniones con la persona con que planeaban diversificar sus servicios, diseñando estrategias y encargándose de todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo sin problemas. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba escuchando al final aceptó con un suspiro y se puso a trabajar, ignorando por completo que su jefe había estado teniendo negocios sin avisarle a nadie dentro de la empresa, ni siquiera a él su más leal empleado.

En la semana que siguió él movió bastante dinero para darle el laboratorio que quería, bueno en realidad lo que realmente hizo fue comprarle todo los materiales que le iba pidiendo el chico además de comprar el edificio que había especificado. Lo que Ivan no sabía era que la bodega industrial que había comprado era el lugar donde el último alienígena que lo había atacado tenía su nave guardada, nave que Ben utilizaría para desarmarla y rearmarla en el laboratorio en el cual estaría trabajando por el futuro cercano. El niño tenía dos ideas en el momento, una era crear una línea de productos de elite y otra línea de productos comunes que fueran bastantes accesibles a la mayoría de la población, de esa manera su compañero no tendría problemas en alcanzar una buena base de clientela y garantizar el éxito del proyecto, ojalá. La razón de eso siendo que si tenían éxito entonces habría logrado el objetivo con el que fue a New York en primera instancia.

Mientras trabajaba a paso seguro, estimando que tendría resultados a una o a lo más dos semanas, su mente no podía para de pensar en otras cosas. Desde que llegaron los extraterrestres Ben tenía bien claro de que iba a ser inevitable entrar en contacto con la sociedad alienígena, tal vez de una manera no tan hostil como lo fue la última vez y no de la manera en que sería con un individuo o un pequeño grupo como hasta ahora, sino que en algún momento se encontraría con el equivalente a un pequeño pueblo o tal vez mucho más que eso. Él ya entendía el idioma que utilizaban o al menos el que usaban todos los caza-recompensas que habían llegado. Necesitaba descubrir cómo funcionaba la sociedad alienígena, si es que era una unificada o varias como sucedía aquí en la tierra, qué significaban ciertos gestos, de cuántas especies está conformada la comunidad alienígena, si existen leyes universales, etc.

Sentía, sabía, que debía poder comunicarse con ellos sin problemas en cualquier momento ya que significaría que podría evitar muchas mal interpretaciones y los problemas que podrían desencadenarse. Para ello iba a necesitar harto tiempo, tal vez no tanto, pero de todas maneras requeriría mucho de su parte. Eso no era lo único que ocupaba su mente, el estado en que se encontraban su familia también era una gran preocupación en la que, de vez en cuando, su mente se iba en esa dirección sin señales de parar. Planeaba en la manera en que podría enviarles el dinero sin despertar desconfianza por parte de ellos, descubrir la manera en que ellos podrían aceptar su anónima ayuda sin ser rechazada. Su mente dio un salto enfocándose por un buen rato en una pequeña figura, que siempre volvía en todo momento en que su mente no estaba ocupada haciendo algo o mirando el vacío ¿Qué iba hacer respecto a ella? No tenía ni idea. Averiguar dónde vivía y cómo contactarla obviamente eran la respuesta, a parte de ello no tenía ni la menor idea sobre cómo estaba. Tal vez podía, cuando la encontrara, ir en persona a hablar con ella o ver cómo era su nuevo hogar, solo esperaba que la familia que hubiese encontrado sea una buena, o sino cabezas iban a rodar, de eso estaba más que seguro y lo haría sin siquiera dudar. Suspiró con cansancio, nada podía ser sencillo en su vida y no estaría lejos de la verdad pensar que su vida en ese momento era una de las más complicadas en la tierra.

Se golpeó en su rostro y dejó de recordar el pasado para concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente que en ese instante era estudiar los motores de la nave alienígena que había modificado para hacer funcionar su laboratorio. La pantalla mostraba como una cascada de una gigantesca variedad de símbolos que no tenían ningún significado para el humano común y corriente, incluso ni siquiera para los arqueólogos que se dedicaban a investigar ruinas de civilizaciones antiquísimas, asumiendo que los extraterrestres alguna vez visitaron la tierra, aunque no podía pensar qué les interesaría en una roca primitiva como esta.

Lo que estaba viendo eran componentes de la lengua alienígena respecto al lenguaje técnico de la ingeniería, puede que Ben haya aprendido lo suficiente como para entenderlos, pero eso no significaba que podía entender cada dialecto que se presentaba o los tecnicismos de cada profesión siendo parte de la razón de por qué en ese instante se encontraba estudiando los motores. Si quería aprender de las nuevas culturas y tecnologías que se iba a encontrar tenía que primero comprender todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano, del derecho al revés. No era una posibilidad el hecho de que él alguna vez tuviera que dejar la tierra, no era posibilidad sino una certeza, estaba seguro de que iba a llegar el momento en que tendría que hacerlo. Cuando llegara el momento debía saber la lengua, o lenguas, en su totalidad o al menos tener un conocimiento lo suficientemente general, lo que sería lo ideal, para poder lidiar con la nueva gama de problemas que iban a surgir. No cabía duda lo necesario que era para que todo le fuera bien, al menos relativamente bien.

Cuando se encontró con un bloque en el que ya no podía aprender nada nuevo de los motores no por que ya no tenían secretos, sino porque su conocimiento era insuficiente optó por transformarse completamente en cerebro gris, por el momento no tenía que hacer ninguna tarea física significativa además de que esta manera podría tener los impulsos regulares de genialidad que parecía tener esa especie. Le llevó un par de meses aprenderse todos esos tomos universitarios que explicaban con extremo detalle la física, la biología y la química, en parte fue porque todavía las transformaciones no afectaban en la manera que ahora lo hacía, también porque no tenía el conocimiento previo necesario que le sirviera como base para poder procesar ese conocimiento. Ahora tenía una base y un manejo excepcional del Omnitrix lo que le permitiría aprender todas las incógnitas presentes del idioma en menos de una semana, la pronunciación correcta estaría fuera de su alcance ya que no había nadie para enseñarle y sus memorias sobre los alienígenas previos no servirían consideran que no parecían ser la viva imagen de alguien culto o remotamente decente.

* * *

Después de otros cinco días Ben recibió un email de Ivan pidiendo avances, cosas para poder planear sus siguientes movimientos tanto dentro de su propia empresa como también en las empresas con las que ya trabaja y los posibles futuros clientes de sus actuales servicios, partir por quienes ya tenías una relación estable siempre era una buena estrategia de negocios. Él le explicó su idea de hacer dos líneas de productos electrónicos, como celulares, una bastante cara con una calidad impresionante y la otra accesible a la mayoría de las personas además de ser mejor que el producto estándar del mercado. Al hombre le pareció una idea viable de negocios, aunque tendría que discutirlo con los socios y accionistas para idear los planes de publicidad y futuras ventas. Nunca mandó una respuesta o un avisó de que aprobaba la idea y sabía que el chico no la necesitaba ya que tenía bastante claro que cualquier idea con la que saliera al frente sería bastante buena como para aceptarla sin considerar la más mínima noción de rechazarla, además de que el Ivan tendría que aceptar si quería al empleado estrella trabajando para él, al menos así lo veía él. Si quería resultados tenía que dejarlo trabajando por su cuenta a su ritmo, jamás haría algo como para dañar su imagen y compañía como tampoco haría cosas que le quitaran credibilidad como un genio capaz de todo.

Una semana más tarde Ben se juntó con Ivan para mostrarle resultados que tenía hasta el momento, que contenían varios logros en sí mismo. Era un celular de las series premium, lo mejor que iba a crear, y el de la serie estándar, no lo mejor, pero tampoco mediocre. El dueño de la empresa esperó con ansias ver los grandiosos productos prometidos, lo único que esperaba es que fuera lo suficiente y ridículamente bueno como se le había prometido, él se encargaría del resto como ya lo había hecho una vez.

\- este celular posee varios atributos que son conmemorables- partió diciendo el chico- lo primero que quisiera destacar es lo resisten que son las carcasas y cristales del celular, son lo suficientemente resistentes como para aguantar que se te caigan accidentalmente- explicó y para demostrar su punto botó el celular- por supuesto su increíble resistencia no son todas sus características importantes- siguió con su explicación mientras lo recogía del piso- su poder de procesamiento no tiene precedentes en el mundo de los celulares con una potencia de 32GB RAM mientras que su memoria de almacenamiento es de 120GB, esto es por supuesto sin una tarjeta de memoria-agregó- si sientes que no tienes suficiente espacio en tu celular entonces te recomendaría que compres la tarjeta de almacenamiento con 70GB extras de memoria, no puedes fallar- tomó una pausa- por otro lado la vida útil de este aparato y sus partes es de cinco años a uso intensivo, o sea que no hay necesidad de preocuparse que la batería se muera pronto, además de que esta dura 24hrs a uso intensivo por lo que uno jamás tendrá que preocuparse de que de repente te quedaste sin batería a menos que seas un idiota sin preocupaciones- tomó una pausa y clavó su mirada en Ivan- ¿qué te parece?

El hombre estaba estupefacto, tenía que admitir que lo que más le sorprendió que el celular no se le haya roto la pantalla con la caída como estaba acostumbrado que sucediera con los celulares de moda, el resto de los detalles él no estaba seguro si es que eran muy impresionantes o no considerando que él no estaba muy al tanto de cómo estaba la competencia respecto a esas funciones en particulares, hecho que tendría que remediar en el primer instante que tuviera tiempo disponible si es que quería que el proyecto tuviera el suficiente éxito como para marcar un antecedente en el mercado, deseaba que en lo posible no terminara como un caso estudio.

\- te seré honesto, no sé si eso es muy impresionante o no- declaró- de todas maneras, suena increíble y estoy seguro que podríamos hacer nuestro pequeño y secreto proyecto en algo rentable- agregó.

\- oh te aseguro que es impresionante- comentó el chico- no tiene comparación en el mercado actual y tampoco en los proyectos de tus futuros rivales por el momento- aseguró. Ivan decidió no comentar al respecto sobre cómo estaba al tanto de los detalles de las otras empresas, podía ser información pública como no, la solución era simplemente no saber.

\- ¿tienes algo más que ofrecer?

\- por supuesto- respondió con firmeza- lo que te acabo de mostrar era la versión de lujo, la línea barata accesible para todos tiene la capacidad de procesamiento reducido a la mitad, capacidad de almacenamiento a un décimo, duración de la batería son diez horas y la vida útil son 4 años- explicó mientras mostraba un artefacto similar al previo, detalle que el hombre notó.

\- si esta es la versión barata ¿por qué se parece tanto al otro?- preguntó con evidente preocupación.

\- no soy artista- declaró con el tono más casual que podía mientras se encogía de hombros, como si eso explicara todo. Un suspiró fue toda su respuesta. Tenía que darle la razón, el chico hasta ahora no había demostrado ninguna habilidad artística y tampoco se las iba a pedir, podía reconocer que estaba esperando mucho del chico y un producto completo de inmediato entraba en esas expectativas no conscientes después de todo él le había entregado un software excepcional completo en el pasado. Le dio las gracias a lo cual el chico aceptó como a la vez dejó en claro, con sus gestos, que no le importaba sus agradecimientos. Con una extraña sonrisa tomó los prototipos junto con unos manuales que le recomendó que se los llevara diciendo que le ayudarían a entender con mayor profundidad lo que estaba tratando de vender.

Sin tener nada más que hacer Ben se despidió y abandonó el apartamento dejando al hombre solo con sus crecientes planes. Él iba a volver a estudiar los artefactos aliénigenas esta vez concentrándose en la misteriosa patineta voladora, no podía evitar fascinarse por el hecho de que un adulto, un mercenario sobre todo, anduviera con lo que sería el equivalente a un juguete para la mayoría de los niños y adolescentes. La tecnología levitadora era algo totalmente digno de sumergirse, todavía no podía entender por qué no se le había ocurrido investigarla, tal vez la respuesta radicaba en que lo veía como solo un juguete y nada más. Ahora iba a ver todas las posibilidades que ofrecían sus secretos.

* * *

-...entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que has estado yendo a nuestras espaldas planeando proyectos a solas con una persona que ninguno de nosotros ha visto u oído sobre sin siquiera haber llevado a cabo un estudio de mercado y ahora quieres que todos estemos de acuerdo contigo en esto- dijo una mujer en sus cuarenta conteniendo un claro enojo bordeando en la furia. Ivan hizo una pose de "pensando" que claramente demostraba lo contrario, tanto así que logró molestar a todos los presentes lo cual fue su objetivo.

\- sí- dijo con un tono neutro e inexpresivo.

\- estás demente si es que crees que aceptaremos esto- exclamó un hombre en sus treintas con un golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿acaso fui demente cuando salté al mundo de la cyberseguridad con el programa que fundó esta empresa?- preguntó mientras tiraba sus manos al aire y se paseaba. La reacción de todos fue fruncir sus ceños.

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con esto? las dos situaciones no tienen nada que ver- preguntó un hombre en sus setenta.

\- muy simple en realidad- declaró con una ligera sonrisa- que el desarrollador de estos dos impresionantes celulares es el mismo que diseñó el programa con el que esta empresa genera todo su dinero. Eso si causó una reacción, un par incluso quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿cómo?- preguntó incrédulo el viejo hombre.

\- ya lo dije, el que diseñó el antivirus que me dio el impulso necesario para fundar esta empresa a la cual ustedes se sumaron un poco después viendo las oportunidades que iba a traer es el mismo que diseñó estos dos pequeños artefactos que tengo ahora mismo en la mesa- explicó con una ligera y un poco arrogante sonrisa. Una de las razones de por qué había tenido tanto éxito en un inicio fue porque el bendito programa era mucho más avanzado que cualquier cosa que estuviera disponible para el público en ese entonces lo que permitió desarrollar muchos programas más bastante más avanzados.

\- pero no podemos confiar en tu fantasma de socio para esto- dijo la mujer- ¿qué pasaría si nos estafa o nos demanda por los derechos?- agregó con seriedad.

\- si fuera así entonces eso indicaría que solo le interesaría el dinero y si fuera así entonces no habría venido buscándome a mí para hacer negocios, créeme que hay muchas mejores opciones que nosotros ahí afuera- razonó en voz alta- pero la cosa no es así, él quiere un favor de mí y se lo dí y ahora me está devolviendo el favor tan simple como eso- mintió- además ¿han visto en las noticias o en los otros medios sobre alguna otra empresa sacando algo espectacularmente impresionante sin precedentes como la nuestra?- preguntó al aire. Nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que todo avanzaba nada estaba fuera de sus expectativas, otra de las razones de por qué Ivan había tenido éxito era porque había aparecido de la nada causando la impresión en la gente de que había un genio al alza de que muchas mejores cosas iban a venir de él. Las expectativas fueron cayéndose con el tiempo junto con el fulgor, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas.

\- piénselo de esta manera- dijo con un tono mucho más amigable- estos dos artefactos que tengo acá- señaló los celulares- veanlos como tecnología, si recuerdan sus características se darán cuenta que ganan por paliza a cualquier otro ejemplar presente en el mercado, nada se les compara y nada lo hará por un buen tiempo, a menos que nosotros mismos demos el paso- explicó con total seriedad- podríamos sacar celulares, computadores, consolas de juego, lo que sea, el punto es que lo que sea que nos propongamos lanzar tendrá una ventaja absoluta sobre sus competidores- declaró con firmeza- ¿que les parece ahora?

Las discusiones continuaron por media hora, rayando la cancha podría decirse, sin revisar en mucha profundidad los detalles finos que tenían que resolverse primero antes de dar la luz verde a cualquier proyecto. A pesar de que Ivan era el accionista mayoritario y CEO de la empresa por lo que podía darle la luz verde si es que quería al proyecto sin problemas siempre era mejor llevarse bien con los accionistas y mantenerlos buen informados, siempre era favorable la cooperación a la enemistad. Al final de la reunión Ivan estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, puede que las relaciones estuvieran tensas por un tiempo, pero pronto todos lo dejarían atrás cuando comenzaran a disfrutar de los frutos del proyecto.

* * *

Ben no reaccionó de forma visible a las noticias de que su trabajo había sido aprobado y que pronto comenzarían las fases para plantar la infraestructura requerida para tamaña operación. Esas cosas no le interesaban y al menos sabía que dentro de unos cuantos meses comenzaría él obtener el dinero prometido. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para enfocarse en sus estudios y experimentos. También le estaba dando vueltas a la idea de profundizar sus conocimientos primarios sobre cosas como física, biología, mecánica, etc. Sabía que la tecnología de los caza-recompensas era impresionante, increíble, pero eso no significaba que los conocimientos y principios descubiertos por los humanos no fueran menos valiosos, lo único que carecían era perspectiva y experiencia, las matemáticas son las mismas en todos lados. Una ligera carcajada surgió en él cuando tuvo ese pensamiento, sabía que si Gwen hubiese estado presente ella se habría reído de él por andando dándoselas de sabiondo o tratando de imitar a su profesora de matemática, la señora Weissen. De la misma manera que surgió la risa esta murió, repentina y sin aviso. De pronto sintió toda la motivación que tenía para estudiar desaparecer por completo. Se dio un par de vueltas por el laboratorio mientras miraba el piso y pateaba el ocasional escombro que se encontraba en su camino.

Con un suspiró decidió cambiarse de ropa para poder ejercitar. Si había algo que detestaba era no estar haciendo algo, por supuesto ese estado de pensamiento lo adquirió después del incendio. Antes habría disfrutado el no hacer nada, el terminar tus tareas o trabajos para luego descansar u holgazeanar, incluso sin haber hecho lo anterior. Ahora era como una máquina programada con todos sus tiempos bien definidos y si aparecían momentos como estos en los que se encontraba haciendo nada significaba que había algo que podría estar haciendo, algo para mejorar. Los descansos estaban todos programados y esos eran los únicos momentos en los que se permitía estar haciendo "nada". Fuera de esos tiempos era impensable y algo que corregía de inmediato sin darse cuenta que a medida que pasaba el tiempo le costaba más reconocerlos y enderezar la situación.

Una vez que terminó con su entrenamiento improvisado notó en una de las ventanas del edificio, en una habitación que todavía no tenía propósito, había una pequeña luz que parecía bailar débilmente en la oscuridad de a fuera. Ni se había dado cuenta de que era de noche. Salió a revisar, ignorando por completo que su pinta no calzaba nada con el lugar que estaba y menos aún a la hora que era. Al salir se encontró con dos mendigos, o al menos parecían serlo, en frente de un barril, que alguna vez pudo haber sido un basurero, de acero oxidado con una fogata a su interior. Los dos tenían sus manos lo más pegadas posibles al fuego, el frío en ellos era bastante evidente por la manera en que temblaban. Él no sentía tanto frío, incluso con el sudor ya seco en su cuerpo, como para temblar por lo que estaba seguro que el temblor era por otras cosas, aunque no es como que tuviera mucho que hacer por lo que dejó rápidamente esa línea de pensamiento. "¡AHG!" gritó uno mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano, era más que claro lo que había pasado.

\- cuidado- les dijo de forma repentina sorprendiendo a los dos- podrían causar un incendio- advirtió. Ignoró por completo las profanidades de uno y los consejos del otros nacidos por la preocupación de un adolescente a esas horas de la noche en un lugar como ese. Volvió al interior del edificio y se dirigió a una ducha que había armado hace unos cuantos días. Después de la ducha se dirigió a su cama, que era un saco, se puso cómodo y trató de dormir.

El sueño no le llegó, sus pensamientos reinando su mente. La escena de antes, el mendigo quemándose, le trajo con fuerzas los malos recuerdos. Ya había lidiado bastante con las memorias del incendio por lo que logró moverse rápidamente de ellos, sin embargo habían unos pensamientos de los cuales su mente no parecía poder despegarse. Bomberos en particular sus trajes. Estaba pensando en cómo con la tecnología y conocimientos que había adquirido podría diseñar trajes muchos más resistentes y, tal vez, cómodos mejorando mucho todo el proceso de combatir un incendio. Él tuvo suerte en el incendio y sabía que había mucha gente, civiles como bomberos, que no compartían dicha suerte. También sabía que los factores involucrados en un incendio eran muchos, pero eso no significaba que si uno de los elementos mejoraba considerablemente este afectaría toda la ecuación. Suspiró con fuerza, ahora no podía dormir y no iba a hacerlo, era un hecho. Sin tener nada que hacer salió de la cama y se dirigió de inmediato a una de sus mesas de trabajo donde comenzó de inmediato a dibujar y escribir todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

Horas más tarde tenía en una de las muchas mesas del laboratorio el diseño de un traje de bombero bastante simple, en diseño, y complejo en funcionalidad. Tomó como inspiración su propio traje, respecto a la funcionalidad por supuesto porque en el área de diseño él no era bueno y su previa selección de ropa lo demostraba, Gwen había comentado sobre ello. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarse con alguien con el que pudiera llevar a cabo el proyecto porque Ivan definitivamente no lo iba hacer, había un límite lo mucho que podía diversificarse su empresa y eso lo tenía muy claro. Suponía que ahora tenía otro desafío.

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado. Por favor comentar lo que les haya gustado o molestado, si les gustó o no, incluso si lo encontraron un "meh".

Me he retrasado con esto gracias: nuevos juegos, otros fanfic, leer otros fanfic y la universidad (en menor medida siendo honestos). Me disculpo por ello.

Hasta la próxima, si es que la hay.


End file.
